Free
by Kayltjeee
Summary: Sequel to Trapped. Summary inside - Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Samantha McCall is free. But the problems have just started, as she and Jason stop seeing each other and Sam thinks he started something with her friend Jenna.**

**Problems along the way help Jason and Sam reconnect – let's just hope it isn't too late.**

So here is the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Sam sat outside by the lake with her cup of tea. After getting out of prison she'd moved in with Max, who lived in a small cottage by the lake. She loved it there, but she didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with Jason even though she'd been the one to say she wanted to move in with Max.

She'd been looking for a job all week, and she'd been shopping with Max – even though he didn't like it – for some clothes. Max had paid for it and she had promised she'd pay him back one day. But then he said it wasn't necessary, because Jason had told him to go shopping with her, and he would pay it for her. Sam shook her head and sighed. She didn't know what was going on with Jenna and Jason, but Jason hadn't contacted her, and she hadn't contacted him either. She tried to avoid him as much as she could, but she would run into him eventually.

''Sam, I'm going to go – Jason needs me. Are you sure you're going to be ok?'' she heard Max say behind her, and she nodded without turning around.

''I'm going to be fine, Max, go,'' she said softly, and she heard him shuffle behind her. She turned around and saw him looking at her with concern in his eyes, and she rolled her eyes, ''what?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''Well, you know I've noticed you being – how do I put it – a little under the weather, and I want to know what's going on,'' he said, and she sighed. She had been feeling sick the last couple of days, and when she thought about it, it's been longer than last week. When she wasn't nausea's, she had a stomachache, and she'd actually thought Max hadn't noticed.

''I'm ok – when it keeps on like this I'm going to the doctors and I'll tell you when something is wrong,'' she told him, and he nodded. He didn't know what was going on – but she did. This was something she had felt before, and she had tried to ignore it before, but now Max had noticed it and she couldn't hide from it anymore.

''Well, just call when you need anything – I'll be home in a couple of hours,'' he told her, and when she nodded he turned around and walked away. Sam turned back around looking over the lake and took a deep breath. She needed to get out of the house today – she had to get a pregnancy test. She got up and moved inside to get ready to leave the cottage.

##########

Jason smiled at Jenna as he walked toward her table. They had agreed to meet at Kelly's this early because he needed breakfast but he didn't have time to make something at home. It didn't make any sense, but he liked spending time with Jenna, and even though they were both on the other side of the law, they had become friends in the past couple of weeks.

''Morning,'' Jenna said as he sat down, and he smiled at her. ''How are you doing? Have you seen Sam yet?'' she asked, and he shook his head.

''I haven't seen her yet – she's staying with Max and he lives in one of those cottages by the lake – I don't think she even went out,'' he said softly, and she nodded. He knew she was worried about Sam, and he was too, but he didn't understand what was going on. One moment she was all over him, telling him she loved him, and the next moment she didn't want to see him. ''I tried going over there but Max told me she wasn't feeling too well,'' he told Jenna, and she widened her eyes.

''She – well, we both know what prison does to you,'' she said, but he could see the worry begin to spread. He nodded, and then he looked down at the menu. ''Come on, why don't you go over there now, I know Max isn't home because you told him to get something for you,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded. He had called Max because he trusted him, and he didn't want to go over to Sonny's. Ever since Sam had moved in with Max, Carly and Sonny had been pressuring him to talk to Sam, find out what bothered her, and move on.

''Yeah you know what, I'll go over there later but right now I want to spend some time with you – I mean I can wait seeing Sam for half an hour right,'' he said, and she nodded. He looked back at the menu and decided on a simple breakfast, and when the waitress came to take their order he smiled and ordered for both of them. He looked at Jenna and saw her frowning at something behind him, and he turned around. That's when he saw Sam walking away. He turned back around with a frown on his face. ''Was that Sam?'' he asked, even though he knew it was.

''Go – go after her, Jason – she needs you to be there for her – didn't you see her face?'' she said, and he shook his head. ''She was crying, Jason – go!'' Jenna said, and she pushed him away. Jason got up and looked at her one more time before making his way out of Kelly's, and he looked around. That's when he saw Sam move around the corner and he followed her, knowing she was going to the docks.

##########

After seeing Jason and Jenna in Kelly's she'd walked away, feeling even more hurt than she already was. Somehow her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that what she was seeing didn't have to be what she was thinking. After she'd seen them holding hands in the courtroom she'd jumped to conclusions, but right now she felt even worse. He didn't have time to come and see her, but he did have time to have breakfast with Jenna? Yes, she did avoid him, but that didn't mean he didn't have to come see her. She shook her head as she wiped away the tears, but fresh tears fell and she gave up. When she looked up she noticed she was on the docks, and she sat down on the bench in front of her.

''Sam,'' she heard his soft voice, and she closed her eyes for a moment before looking up. He stood in front of her, but when she looked at him he sat down next to her and wanted to grab her hand. She pulled her hand away, though. ''I've missed you,'' he whispered, and she nodded, not knowing what to say. But then everything fell into place and she felt the anger grow inside her.

''Why didn't you call?'' she snapped, and he widened his eyes and shook his head.

''I wanted to call you but I don't have a number, Sam,'' he replied, and she could hear the confusion in his voice. ''Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you want from me,'' he said, frustration laced in his voice, and she looked away.

''I want you to give me some space. I need some time to get back what I was before I went to prison and I need to think about us,'' she whispered, and he gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. When she finally did she could see the hurt in his eyes.

''What happened, Sam? I thought you loved me, I thought we'd be together when you got out, but somehow – in the time apart – you pulled away. What happened?'' he asked her softly, and she shook her head.

''I've had a lot of time to think while I was alone, Jason. Spending 6 weeks in a cell alone with no one I could talk to, it gives you time to think and that's what I did. We moved way to fast and it was all because of this plan we had,'' she whispered, not knowing what else to say, and she pulled back and stood to her feet. He followed her lead and took her hand.

''So where do we go from here?'' he asked, and she closed her eyes and shook her head. ''Please, Sam – I don't know what to do – I don't want to loose you,'' he added, and she opened her eyes and saw the confusion in his eyes again. She didn't know what to say, and he didn't know either.

''Maybe we just moved too fast. I mean I know I love you and I know you care about me, but come on – we didn't take a lot of time jumping in to bed together and after that – you know maybe it was all the adrenaline,'' she rambled, and he frowned. She saw his confusion grow, but she didn't want to say anything more. She got up and moved away. ''Just give me some time – go back to Kelly's,'' she whispered, and then she walked away.

##########

Jason stared at her and wondered what had happened to make her change her mind about them. He didn't understand, and she didn't give him a chance to reply to her. He loved her, and she thought he didn't. She thought he liked her, maybe she even thought he slept with her and that was all there was to it, but it really wasn't. He pinched the bridge of his nose and moved back to Kelly's, still confused about what happened just now. He made his way to the table Jenna was waiting and she looked at him with a smile, but when she saw the confused look on his face she frowned.

''What happened?'' she asked him, and he frowned too.

''I don't know. We talked but she wants me to give her space – she sounded like she was pulling away and I don't know what to do,'' he whispered, and Jenna looked down and sighed.

''You know, maybe you just need to give her what she wants – some space. I don't mean let her pull away, just give her some time and go after her later,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I'll see what I can do – I can always ask Max to bring her over sometime – how are you and the baby?'' he asked, changing the subject. He didn't know what to say anymore about the situation with Sam, and even though he wanted to talk to Sam, he knew he had to give her some space.

''Um – we're ok. It's getting along just fine,'' she replied, a little confused about the change of subject. He knew she wanted to talk more about Sam, but he couldn't. ''So even after everything – the stress with everything – the baby is fine,'' she added with a smile, and he nodded.

''That's good,'' he replied with a smile, and she looked down again. ''You know, I was thinking,'' he said suddenly, and she looked at him and nodded.

''What were you thinking?'' she asked him, and he smiled.

''Why don't you come over tonight for dinner? I was thinking of ordering something in, and I don't want to eat alone,'' he said, and she nodded with a smile.

''Sure, I'd like that – I've been sitting in that room upstairs almost every night,'' she replied, and he smiled. Then Carly walked in, and Jason knew she was going to be trouble.

''Jason, what's going on with Sam? I saw her running from the docks and then when I came there I saw you walking away,'' she rambled, and Jason closed his eyes.

''Carly, Sam wants me to give her space and I'm going to give her just that,'' he told Carly, and when she wanted to talk, he held up his hand and got up. ''There is nothing you are going to do, Carly – don't you even dare think about it!'' he added, and then he grabbed Jenna's hand and walked out of Kelly's without looking back. He didn't need Carly to make trouble for him.

##########

Sam opened the door to the cottage and moved to her bedroom. After her talk to Jason she couldn't even think straight, but she went to the drugstore and bought a test. She wasn't sure if she was going to do the test today – it didn't really matter because she knew almost a hundred percent sure she was pregnant. She closed her eyes as she sank down on her bed, and soon she felt the tears start to flow. The conversation with Jason was running around in her mind. Everything she had said, and everything Jason had said – and hadn't. She didn't know what to do, but because she didn't confront him about it, he couldn't say anything about what was between him and Jenna. She heard the door open and close softly, but she heard it nonetheless.

''Sam, I'm home,'' she heard Max call out, and she jumped off the bed and hid the bag with the test in it. Just then he walked through the door. She looked at him and smiled, before wiping away her tears. ''Are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' she replied, and he frowned, but nodded. She knew he didn't want to butt into her business, and she was glad he didn't ask more. ''I thought you'd be gone for the day,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yeah, Jason didn't need a lot from me, but I thought it was going to take some more time for me to talk to Sonny,'' he replied, and then he turned around, ''you want something to eat?'' he asked, and she sighed.

''Sure, I'll be there in a minute,'' she said, and he nodded. Then he walked out of the room, and she closed the door behind him. She didn't close it before, and she was glad he didn't see the test. She didn't need anyone to know before she knew for sure, and then she had to tell Jason.

''Oh, Sam,'' she heard Max call out again, and she opened the door and jumped when he stood in front of her, ''I almost forgot – Jason told me he saw you and he wanted me to tell you he'd call you on this phone,'' he said, and he handed her a cell phone. It was the new Iphone 4, and she looked at it with wide eyes.

''Thank you,'' she said softly, and he nodded. She closed the door again and put the phone down on her bed, and she opened the door of her closet and grabbed the bag out of it. She was going to take the test now, because she really wanted to know for sure. She went to the bathroom attached to the room, and locked the door. She sat down and read the instructions on the test, and then she got it out and did what she had to do.

She waited 5 minutes, and when the beep sounded she felt her heart drop. She got up, walked to the test and lifted it, and she saw what she already knew from the start.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Staring at the phone Jason had given her, Sam tried to figure out what to do. When she had seen the stick and the results, she knew she couldn't wait with telling Jason. She also knew she couldn't wait going to the hospital with this, because she was told she couldn't get pregnant anymore and here she was, pregnant. She shook her head and looked at the phone again, when there was a knock on the door. ''Sam,'' she heard Max call out, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

''Yeah, I'm coming,'' she replied. She had promised she'd come and eat something, but she didn't feel like eating anymore. She would just keep Max company. So she got up from the bed and put the phone in her pocket. Then she made her way to the kitchen, where Max was already sitting at the table. He had two plates on front of him, and he pushed one of the plates her way when she sat down. She looked at it and took the fork in her hand, but didn't eat.

''Aren't you going to eat?'' Max asked her, and when she shook her head he frowned. ''What's the matter, Sam? I can see something is wrong,'' he said, and she smiled at him. He was sweet, but she knew she had to tell Jason first.

''Nothing, Max. I'm just not that hungry anymore,'' she replied, and he nodded but she could see he didn't believe her. He continued eating and shooting glances her way every so often, and when he was done eating she helped him clean the plates. ''I'm sorry – you did your best on the food and I don't eat,'' she said softly, and he shrugged.

''Sometimes I make something for myself and I find I'm not hungry – I just put it in the freezer for later,'' he said with a wink, and she smiled. She put the plates back in the cabinet and sat back down at the kitchen table when she felt a little lightheaded. She knew she had to go and tell Jason soon, but she felt like going to bed and sleep through the night.

''You know what, Max – I think I'm going to take a nap and come out to make dinner later,'' she said, and he nodded.

''We are going to Kelly's for dinner,'' Max said, and when she frowned in confusion, he added, ''I told Jason I would bring you there when you wouldn't call him,'' he looked down when he said that, and she sighed but smiled.

''Sure, why not – I'll just be in my room then,'' she said, and he nodded, but he didn't look up. She shrugged and walked to her room. She took the phone out of her pocket and contemplated calling Jason right now, but she couldn't. She needed some time to think, and she would tell him tonight. If they got a chance to be alone that is. She fell down on the bed and sighed. Soon after her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

##########

A couple of hours later, Jason opened the door and hugged Jenna before she stepped in. After spending the last couple of weeks with her he really cared about her, and it hit him he knew her better than he knew Sam. ''Come on in, I ordered dinner just before you knocked on the door so it will be here soon,'' he told her, and he grabbed his beer from the desk.

''Are you drinking beer?'' Jenna asked, and when he nodded with a frown she sighed. ''That's not fair,'' she said, and he laughed.

''I'm sorry but I need this beer and you can't have it,'' he teased her, and she slapped him playfully on the arm. ''So, did everything go alright with the family?'' he asked, and she nodded. She had called him, telling him she could be later, because she was waiting on a phone call from her mother.

''Yeah, my aunt is sick and they asked me to come home – I told them I would be going home tomorrow,'' she told him, and he nodded. He looked at her, and as if she could see the question in his eyes she smiled weakly, ''she has cancer, and I don't know in what stage yet, but they say it's bad,'' she told him, ''lung cancer,'' she added when she remembered, and he nodded again.

''I'm sorry – it's never easy to loose someone you love,'' he said softly, and she nodded and smiled again. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms to comfort her, and she buried her head in his chest. He could feel the sobs wrack her body, and he felt sorry for her. He remembered how helpless he felt when his grandmother died – she was one of the only person's who he stayed close to after his accident, and he still missed her. ''A couple of years ago my grandmother died, and I still feel the pain of loosing her,'' he said out of nowhere, and she looked up with tears in her eyes.

''You were close with her,'' she stated, and he nodded. ''But I thought you didn't have any connection with your family anymore?'' she asked, and he nodded again.

''When I lost my memory in the accident I didn't. But over the years – and with my grandmother almost right away – I started rebuilding the relationship with my sister, Emily, and a little with my mother,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''The remainder of the family – not so much. My grandfather is still angry because I didn't want to join the family business,'' he said with a smile, and she laughed softly.

''There are only a couple of family members I'm close to. My parents and the aunt that's sick – then there's my nieces and some of my nephews,'' she rambled, and he knew he had gotten her to think of something else. Mission accomplished. ''But every one of them I don't see a lot because of my work – I go undercover a lot and I don't get to see them then – and now my aunt is sick…'' her voice faded and the tears fell again, and she smiled weakly at him.

''It's ok – whatever happens, it's going to be ok,'' he whispered, and she nodded. There was a knock on the door and it opened, to show Milo – Max' brother – come in with the food.

''Here you go boss,'' he said, and he moved out of the room again. Jason smiled at Jenna who had sat down on the couch, and he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He opened the bag and started getting out all of the boxes, and she smiled.

''Yeah, I don't like Chinese but I didn't know what you liked so I just ordered some of – almost everything,'' he mumbled, and she laughed softly.

''I love Chinese – although next time you can just order what you like because I like everything,'' she told him, and he nodded. They started eating in silence.

##########

_** She opened the door to the cottage and smiled when Jason walked in. She had called him over to tell him she was pregnant, and he had told her he would be there right away._

''_So, what did you want to see me for?'' he asked her, and she smiled at the soft tone of voice. He was so sweet, gentle, even if he didn't want to admit it. _

''_Yeah – I called you because I have something I want to tell you. And – you know, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it,'' she said, and she paused for a minute to get her head straight. ''I'm pregnant,'' she told him. His face changed, the anger rising on it, and he took a step back._

''_What!'' he screamed, and she flinched, not expecting this reaction. ''God damn it – you better take care of it, or I will!'' **_

She woke up with a start, sweat pouring down her face and body, and she shivered. That was one way Jason could react. She got up from the bed and decided to go to him, because she needed to tell him right away. She didn't want to wait, because that was just stupid. She knew he would be mad for sure when she waited. So she took a shower and thought about all the ways he could react. She didn't expect the wave of nausea, and she was glad she was in the bathroom. In a matter of seconds she was kneeling by the toilet, emptying her stomach into it. Tears mixed with the water still from the shower, and she blinked and sat back when she was done. She waited for a moment for her stomach to settle, and when it did she got up and started drying herself off.

''Sam, are you ok?'' she heard Max ask, and she closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' she replied, and she heard him walk away. She didn't think he would have heard her, but he did and she felt a little weird thinking about him listening to her throwing up. She sighed and got dressed, and then she walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom, where she grabbed the phone of her bed and walked out to the living room.

''Are you sure you're ok?'' he asked her, looking at her in concern, and she nodded. She knew she was pale, because she still didn't feel better, but she knew she would feel better once she had told Jason.

''I'm fine, Max – can I borrow your car?'' she asked, and he frowned.

''Why would you want to borrow my car? We need to get to Kelly's soon because I know you haven't called Jason yet,'' he replied, and she nodded. She didn't call Jason, but she didn't think Max would catch on.

''Well, you know I was thinking of going over there, because I wanted to see him – and I have something to tell him,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Care to share?'' he asked with a smile, and she shook her head.

''I want to tell Jason first, Max. You'll find out soon enough,'' she replied and he nodded again. ''So, can I borrow your car?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''Sure – the keys are in the bowl by the door, and call me if you need anything,'' he said, and she nodded, but when she got up she stopped and looked at him.

''I don't have your number. Can you put it in my phone?'' she asked as she handed him her phone, and he nodded. He put his number in her phone and handed it back to her, and she nodded her thanks before walking off. As she walked to the car she thought it would be wise to go to the hospital to make an appointment first. She didn't know the number here and she didn't want to call – she wanted to make sure she remembered the date and time because she always forgot everything. So she drove away from the cottage to the hospital, and was surprised she found it after taking two wrong turns.

As she walked in the hospital, she made her way to the nurses station on the floor she had to be on and waited for the nurse to come and help her. ''Hello – can I help you?'' the nurse asked, and she looked up and nodded.

''Yeah, I'd like to make an appointment with the OB/GYN,'' she replied, and the nurse nodded. Sam looked at her nameplate and read Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth started to type in the computer she waited patiently for the woman to look up and smile.

''Dr. Lee has a free spot tomorrow morning around 11, is that ok with you?'' she asked, and Sam nodded. She put Sam's information in the computer – what Sam would have to give before the appointment – and looked back at Sam again.

''That's great, thank you – can you write it down for me?'' she asked, and Elizabeth grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the time and date, and the name of the OB. ''Thank you so much,'' Sam said, and Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

''Aren't you the woman Jason helped get out?'' Elizabeth asked, just as Sam wanted to walk away, and Sam turned around and frowned.

''Yeah, I am,'' she said, and Elizabeth nodded, but didn't say anything else and Sam walked away. She didn't understand how this nurse got to know this information but she didn't care a lot. She wanted to go see Jason and tell him about this, because she couldn't hold it from him. She made her way to the car and drove to the Harbor View Towers, where she knew Jason lived.

#########

''I asked Max to take Sam to Kelly's if she didn't contact me in,'' he paused and looked at the clock, ''an hour, so I want to go there,'' he told Jenna, and Jenna nodded and smiled.

''You know, I love seeing you with Sam. Remember when you came back after that ordeal with Damien – you held her and didn't care about what everyone thought,'' she said, and he smiled.

''I really didn't care, because I love her so much,'' he said, taking a sip of his beer and noticing the bottle was empty. ''It's empty,'' he said, surprised and confused.

''Jason,'' Jenna suddenly said, a little shocked, ''come on, we need you to drink something else because – god, there's at least 9 bottles right here,'' she exclaimed, and Jason looked at her in surprise and got up, only to feel the alcohol finally sink in – slamming on top of his head and making him lightheaded. He liked the feeling, and he grinned at her.

''It's fine,'' he said, and he noticed he was slurring. He never slurred. He laughed, he liked it, and Jenna frowned at him. ''You know what I'd say to Sam when I saw her right now?'' he asked her.

##########

Sam walked out of the elevator and smiled at Milo – Max's brother – who stood in front of the door. He opened it for her, and when she stepped forward she heard Jason talking. ''I love you so much,'' he said, and she could hear he was drunk. She looked at Milo with tears in her eyes.

''Who is with him?'' she asked him, and Milo looked at the door, and then sighed. They could hear Jason professing his love to someone inside, and even though Sam knew who was in there she had to ask.

''Jenna – Jenna is with him right now,'' he said, and Sam looked down, gestured for him to close the door and smiled at him before walking away.

''Please don't tell him I've been here – he doesn't need to know,'' she whispered, and even though she saw he didn't like it, he wouldn't tell. She stepped in the elevator and felt the tears start to fall. What was she going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was like someone had stabbed her in her chest and twisted the knife around when she had heard Jason say those words. She'd seen Milo looking at her with pity in his eyes and she just had to get away, so she did. She made her way down to the car and started driving, but soon she couldn't see through the tears and she pulled the car to the side. She didn't want to get in an accident because she was too stupid to think straight, so she parked the car on the side of the road and stepped out. She noticed she was at the docks and she made her way to the water, where she stared over it looking at the sun touching the water. She always felt like she could only really think near water, and she felt herself calm down a little just staring at it.

As soon as she turned around to go back to the car, she stumbled and she felt a pair of arms hold her up. She closed her eyes and didn't look who it was until the back of her knees hit the bench, and she realized the person had led her there, so she collapsed on top of it and took a shaky breath. ''Hey, you're Sam right?'' she heard the voice of a woman ask, and she nodded before she looked up. The woman was tall and curvy, and she was smiling down at Sam until she sat down. She was blonde, and Sam had the feeling she had seen her before.

''Did – who are you?'' she asked, and she felt a sob rise in her throat again. She didn't know what it was – maybe it was the hormones – but she really couldn't help it, she couldn't stop crying.

''I'm Carly Jacks – Jason's best friend,'' the woman said, and Sam nodded. Now she remembered seeing Carly with Jason before at the courthouse, and she smiled at the woman. ''I see you're upset, and I would love to know what it's about, but I'm not going to ask. Do you want me to bring you home?'' Carly asked, and Sam shook her head.

''No – thank you, but I just want to stay here for a while,'' Sam replied softly, and Carly nodded. When she sat back, Sam looked at her in surprise, and Carly smiled.

''You think I'd leave you here and get Jason on my back for leaving you all by yourself – on the docks and upset? No way am I risking it,'' Carly said, and Sam chuckled a little and wiped away her tears.

''Jason wouldn't care if you left me here alone – he's way to busy,'' she whispered, and Carly frowned. She knew what Carly must think, but she looked away because she didn't want to see the look on the other woman's face.

''What in gods name are you talking about woman? That man loves you!'' Carly almost yelled, and Sam jumped up. She frowned at Carly but didn't say anything. ''Come on, what are you talking about? I've seen the way he looks at you – remember the courthouse?'' Carly continued, and Sam nodded. She remembered the courthouse, and she didn't want to talk about it.

''You know what – I think I'm going to go home right now. I don't feel like talking – but thanks anyway,'' Sam said, and Carly sighed. Sam knew she was frustrated, but she really didn't want to talk about Jason and Jenna. ''Look, I know you're Jason's best friend, but you've seen the way he is with Jenna, and maybe they deserve each other, but right now I don't feel like talking about it, ok?'' Sam said, frustrated herself, as she stomped away. She heard Carly start to follow her, but she glared behind her and kept on moving. She didn't need anyone to help her, or to bring her home. She could get home just fine.

##########

Jason looked around him and felt like his head was exploding. He saw Jenna on the chair next to the couch looking at him and he frowned. What happened? ''You're awake,'' she said, and he grabbed his head when it started pounding even worse.

''What the hell happened?'' he snapped, but she didn't even flinch. ''Jenna tell me what happened?''

''You were drunk, and you started rambling about Sam and then you passed out,'' Jenna replied, and Jason frowned. He was never drunk – why would he drink too much when he knew he should have gone to Kelly's? ''You got a call, and when I saw it was Max, I told him we would make it tonight – but he told me Sam left the cottage to go here,'' she added, and he shot up from his position even if his head felt like it was going to explode, and he walked to the door and pulled it open. Milo stood there, and when he looked at Jason he frowned.

''Can I help you boss?'' he asked, and Jason closed his eyes and nodded. ''What can I do for you?'' he heard Milo ask when he didn't reply. He opened his eyes and took a shaky breath, feeling the nausea creep up.

''Did Sam come by?'' he asked Milo, who shook his head. ''Are you sure, Milo?'' he asked, and Milo shook his head again. Jason cursed under his breath, and somehow he was glad she didn't come by. He didn't – he wouldn't want her to see him like he was before, because he remembered what happened. He had been drunk and he had rambled about Sam, but Jenna hadn't said anything to stop him. He had stumbled to the couch and had pulled Jenna on top of him, and he was ashamed for his behavior. So he walked back in and stared at her for a moment.

''So you want me to make you some coffee or something?'' Jenna asked, and he shrugged. When she got up he stopped her from walking away, and she looked at him in confusion.

''I'm sorry about what happened – I didn't mean to do that, and I should've stopped drinking when you said to stop,'' he apologized, and she nodded and smiled at him. ''There's no excuse for what I did but I hope you'll forgive me,'' he added, and she sighed.

''Damn Jason, you didn't do anything wrong, ok? You were drunk and yeah, you shouldn't have pulled me on top of you but you didn't do anything – because before you could think about it you passed out,'' she said, and he nodded. He closed his eyes and let her go, and he could hear her walk around the kitchen trying to find the stuff she needed to make coffee. He followed her, grabbed the stuff she needed and handed it to her. He didn't feel up to making coffee. ''You go take a shower and come back down for a cup of coffee,'' Jenna said without looking at him, and he nodded. He sighed as he made his way up the stairs, and when he got to the bathroom he turned on the shower and grabbed the things he needed. He didn't want to take too long, but when he felt the hot water on his body he couldn't help but close his eyes for a couple of moments and forget everything. Forget what just happened and forget the situation with Sam for a moment, and when he did, he felt better. He washed his hair and his body, and then he rinsed it off and turned off the shower. He needed to get down to get a cup of coffee. He dried off and got dressed in his usual jeans and black shirt, and went down to the kitchen. He saw Jenna sitting at the kitchen table and he smiled at her.

''So thank you,'' he started and he moved to the counter and grabbed a cup. After he poured himself the coffee he moved back to the table and sat down opposite of Jenna. ''I fell better already,'' he added, and she smiled.

''Good, and after that cup of coffee you will feel even better, and then I'm going to go home – I'm exhausted,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''You don't have to stay if you want to go home – I can take care of myself and if I can't, I can always call one of the guards,'' he told her, and she nodded with a small smile.

''Sure – I'm just going to go then,'' she said, and he nodded. He got up as she did, and he walked her out. ''I'll see you later,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Later – sleep tight,'' he replied, and hugged her briefly. ''Be careful on the way back,'' he told her, and she nodded as she made her way to the elevator. Before she stepped in she waved and he smiled at her and walked back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. What was he going to do about Sam? He wanted to see her, but he didn't know if he should just call her – not after she asked him for space. And what was she thinking going over here? So with the phone in his hand he thought about calling her.

##########

Sam parked the car in the spot in front of the cottage and got out slowly, grabbing her things on the way out. After talking with Carly she had been driving around for a while, feeling calmer but still not calm enough to return home. She opened the front door and closed it softly behind her, hoping Max wouldn't take notice, but when she turned around he was staring at her. ''Where the hell have you been? Jason was out cold in his penthouse and Jenna answered the phone saying you hadn't been by,'' he snapped at her, and she jumped.

''What's wrong with you? You're not my father,'' she snapped back, and he took a step back and looked down. ''I went by Jason's but Milo told me he had a visitor,'' she lied, and Max frowned.

''Yeah, Jenna didn't say anything about it,'' he replied, and she shrugged. She tried to move passed him to the couch but he took a step and blocked her way. ''What aren't you telling me Sam?'' he asked, and she sighed.

''When Milo told me Jason had a visitor I went to the docks, looked out over the water for a moment and went back and drove around sometime,'' she told him, and he nodded. She turned around and blinked a couple of times when she felt the tears build up again. ''I'm going to bed,'' she whispered, and she walked back to her room. Max looked at her for a moment before grabbing her arm and turning her around.

''This is not you, Sam. Tell me what's going on,'' he said, and she shook her head, feeling the concern wash off of him and he looked down and sighed. He pulled her to the couch and pushed her down gently, and then he sat down next to her. ''You always tell what's on your mind and I don't understand…''

''Max, let me tell you this – I think it's time for me to go back. I can call my grandmother and she will help me pick up my life,'' she said softly, and Max shook his head and widened his eyes.

''You never liked your – o wait, you mean that other woman?'' he asked her, and she nodded. Her grandmother – her biological grandmother – was a bitch, as were her parents, but she'd met an old woman and both felt pulled to each other. Kirsten, as the woman was named, had told her to come to her whenever she felt like she needed help, and right now she felt like it.

''I want to go to New York to see her, and I can always come back later,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''You know, with everything that happened with Jason and Jenna,'' she started, but choked up thinking about the two. She cleared her throat and continued, ''I just need someone I can trust and who understands me,'' she added, and Max looked down, and seemed to think about what she just said.

''You know, I think you're right – you need to get some sleep and I'll bring you to Kirsten,'' he said, and she smiled at him. ''I love you, and I know you've been having a hard time and Jason isn't helping matters either, so I'll bring you there,'' he told her again, and she nodded.

''Jason isn't been helping no, and when I come back – and I will come back – I'll talk to him,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Can you tell him after you come back? I mean, don't tell him where I am, just tell him I'm visiting a friend or something,'' she said, and he nodded again.

''I'll tell him, and the only thing I'm asking of you is that you call me if there is something wrong – no wait, just call me no matter what, every night,'' he told her, and she smiled and nodded. She could do that.

''I'm going to bed,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled at her as she got up and walked to her room. She grabbed her little duffle bag and noticed not everything could fit in there, but she had to go to the hospital tomorrow anyway, so she would just buy something that could hold some more. She took her phone out of her pocket and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. She grabbed her phone as she lay on her stomach on the bed and frowned when she saw 3 missed calls and 3 missed messages. She checked who called her and saw it was Jason, and the messages too. _Call me back, Jason –_ was all they said. Just as she was about to reply to them, her phone rang again and she dropped it on the bed in surprise. When she saw it was Jason calling she contemplated letting the phone ring, but she just couldn't. So she picked up, ''hello,'' she said softly, and she could hear him sigh in relief.

''I thought something happened to you – Max called and you weren't anywhere to find,'' he rambled, and she smiled a little at his concern. ''How are you?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''I'm fine – I didn't go to you, I went to Kelly's and spent some time driving around town,'' she said, lying. She knew he could find out if he wanted to, but she could hear him hum, and she knew he believed her.

''So when can I see you?'' he asked her, and she widened her eyes. ''I miss you, and I want to talk to you,'' he said softly, and she sighed again. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she didn't want to see him before she left. She knew she would break down when she did, and that was not something she didn't want.

''I don't know, Jason. I told you I needed time,'' she replied, and she heard him get up from something – probably the couch – and start to pace. ''Come on, you know it's been hard on me after getting out and I just need some time, don't make this harder Jason,'' she whispered, and it was followed by a silence.

''Sure, ok,'' he said, and then he sighed. ''I'll give you some time, but I don't want you to pull away too much – I know you plan on doing just that,'' he said, and she nodded. She knew he couldn't see her but she also knew he was right. She was pulling away.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, just before she hung up. She couldn't deal with Jason right now, because she knew she would break down and she really didn't need that right now. Tomorrow she would go to the hospital and then she would ask Max to bring her to the airport – she wanted to see Kirsten really bad and she also needed some time to herself.

##########

Jason stared at the phone after Sam had hung up, and he cursed under his breath. He didn't mean to push her, but he couldn't help it. He also thought she sounded different – maybe even like she'd been crying. He placed his phone back in his pocket and then made his way upstairs. He was going to sleep the headache he was still having off, because he didn't feel all too well yet.

Still thinking about Sam he climbed in bed after undressing, and he sighed. He wanted to see her, but after everything he understood why she didn't want him around. He knew it was hard for her out of prison, and she didn't have anyone except Max and him to help her, and he wasn't even there for her. He felt guilty for not going to see her the first week, but he had thought to give her some space. He didn't think she would see it as if he wanted to say he didn't want her, and he didn't mean it that way. He was used to giving people what he thought they wanted, and he had thought she wanted this space.

He thought wrong, because she didn't, and now he had the feeling it was going to take a lot to get her to trust him again. He didn't mind – he wanted her, and he would fight for her until the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason opened the door and was surprised Max stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. ''Max, what can I do for you?'' he asked, a bit confused when Max stepped inside the penthouse and closed the door. Jason turned around and stared at him, until he started talking.

''I need a couple of days off,'' Max said, and Jason frowned. ''I have to go and see someone and I need a couple of days off,'' Max said again, and Jason sighed.

''Well, you know you can get a couple of days off – I – I mean I cant stop you from going there,'' Jason said shaking his head, and Max nodded. ''Where do you need to go?'' he asked, and Max shrugged. Jason knew Max didn't want to tell him, and he nodded. ''Ok, you don't have to tell me,'' he added, and Max smiled.

''I just don't – I just wanted you to know and agree with me taking a couple of days off – it's a little last minute,'' he said, and Jason nodded. ''But I know I'll be back in 3 days, so I just wanted to see what you would say – thank you Jason,'' he added, and then he turned around and opened the door.

''Wait, Max,'' Jason stopped him, and Max turned around, a question on his face. ''How's Sam?'' Jason asked, and Max shrugged.

''She's been borrowing my car a lot lately – I don't know what she is doing and I don't really care if she's not doing anything stupid, but I don't have any wheels,'' Max said with a smile. ''But I guess she's doing good – still a little under the weather because she tells me she's fine, but I heard her this morning,'' Max rambled, and Jason didn't understand half of what he was saying.

''I'll take care of the wheels, and what do you mean under the weather? You never told me she didn't feel good,'' Jason said, and Max looked at him and shook his head with a frown.

''Why is that any of your business? I mean, if she wanted you to know, she would've told you,'' Max said, and Jason sighed and nodded. Max was right. ''And what do you mean by 'I'll take care of the wheels'?'' he said, and Jason shrugged.

''I'll make sure she can come around without your car – I mean you need to be able to get here as soon as you can and I don't want you being at home when there is some emergency with the business,'' Jason said, and Max frowned, then shrugged and opened the door.

''Sure, I'll see you in 3 days, boss,'' he said, and Jason nodded. When Max was gone he started calling around, seeing if he could manage to get Sam a car by the end of the day.

##########

Sam sat in the waiting area after telling the nurse she was there for her appointment with Dr. Lee. She was still waiting, and she was getting nervous. Suddenly she heard her name being called out and she looked up to see Jenna standing at the other side of the hall. Jenna started walking toward her and Sam closed her eyes for a second. Why did she have to be here at the same time Jenna was? It didn't matter, because here she was. So she looked up at Jenna when she stood in front of her and smiled. It was a fake smile, but Jenna didn't seem to notice and Sam was grateful for that.

''Hey, how are you doing? I was planning on coming to see you tonight – I haven't seen you in a while,'' Jenna said, and Sam nodded. She didn't understand what Jenna was saying because she could've come by, but she didn't. Sam didn't care anymore.

''I've been relaxing at the cottage – what are you doing here?'' she asked, and Jenna smiled.

''I just had an appointment with Dr. Lee. That's the OB here, and she's really nice – what are you doing here? Is everything ok?'' Jenna asked, and Sam heard the concern in her voice, but she didn't understand. Jenna didn't come see her like Jason hadn't come to see her, and now she was concerned?

''Check up,'' Sam simply said, and then the nurse came to get her and she was relieved. ''I'll see you later,'' she lied, and she followed the nurse to the exam room.

''The doctor will be in to see you in a minute,'' the nurse said, and Sam was glad it wasn't Elizabeth. She didn't know what it was, but she had gotten a weird vibe from that woman. The nurse walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, and Sam sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to come in. It didn't take her long, and when Dr. Lee walked in she smiled and shook hands with Sam.

''I hear you think – or know – you're pregnant,'' the woman said, and Sam nodded. ''Let's just check shall we? If you could change in there,'' she pointed to another door in the room, and handed Sam a hospital gown. Sam walked in the little changing room and came back when she had changed. She never liked those hospital gowns, she thought, when she sat back down on the table.

''I just want to check some things out, and we can talk some later, if you could just lie down,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam did as she was told. She was nervous, but when Dr. Lee started the examination she couldn't help but think about a baby. She wanted to have kids since she was a little girl, and ever since she'd gotten the news about her not being able to get pregnant, she had been devastated. She didn't even notice Dr. Lee was done until she heard her name.

''I'm sorry, I was just…'' she said, and Dr. Lee smiled and nodded. ''I was told I couldn't have kids anymore,'' Sam suddenly said, and Dr. Lee frowned.

''There's nothing wrong as far as I can see, but I can do some more tests to see – maybe do an ultrasound if you'd like – we wont be able to see much at this point, but I can tell you what I think about it – let me just call in the tech,'' she said, and she walked out of the room before Sam could say anything. Not a minute later she came back with the equipment and tech, and she gestured for Sam to lie down again. ''This is going to be a little cold,'' Dr. Lee said just before she applied the gel on Sam's stomach. Sam flinched at the cold and smiled when Dr. Lee looked at her, and then she looked at the screen. What she saw, she didn't know, but Dr. Lee knew and she smiled. ''See, nothing wrong here,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. Lee looked a little longer and then handed Sam a paper towel to clean her stomach.

''So everything is ok? I can have this baby without any problems?'' she asked, and Dr. Lee nodded.

''Yep, not a problem in sight – I want you to make another appointment for in a month, and get some prenatal vitamins. I'll give you some information about the food and liquids you can eat and drink…''

''I know what I can and cannot drink and eat, Dr. Lee,'' Sam said softly, and she thought back on the time she found out she was pregnant the first time around. She shook her head to get the thoughts out and smiled at Dr. Lee.

''Ok, well then there is nothing more I can tell you – I'll see you in a month,'' she said, and Sam nodded. She didn't know if she would be back by then, but she would make the appointment. She wanted to come back so she just figured she would be back in a month.

''Thank you very much Dr. Lee,'' she said, and she shook hands with the doctor. As Dr. Lee walked out, Sam changed back into her clothes. She walked out of the exam room and made her way to the nurses' station to make the appointment with a smile on her face. She was going to have a baby!

##########

Jason was satisfied about how the day went by. He had already made sure there was a car at the cottage for Sam and he didn't know when, but he knew she would love it. It was a small car, but that didn't matter, because everything you could wish for was in it. And he knew Max would also be happy because even if he hadn't said anything about it, he didn't like it to be stuck at home without any forms of transportation.

''Milo, I want you to go to your brothers cottage and see if Sam's car is there, and if it's not you bring Sam over here so I can have a talk with her,'' Jason said, and Milo nodded and walked away. Jason sat down on the couch and just as he took a deep breath and relaxed, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, got up and opened it, smiling when he saw Jenna standing there.

''Hey, I came by to see how you were doing,'' she said, and he nodded. He stepped aside and she walked passed him inside, and when he closed the door she turned around and sighed. ''I saw Sam at the hospital today, and she said something about a check up, but when she was brought to the examination room Dr. Lee went in there, and I don't know about it – I don't have a good feeling about it,'' she said, and he frowned.

''What's Dr. Lee? I mean what specialty does she have? And why don't you have a good feeling about it? It could be just a check up like Sam said, why doubt her?'' he asked Jenna. He didn't like talking about Sam behind her back – not about anything important like this, but he didn't understand Jenna.

''Well, Dr. Lee is an OB/GYN, and she could just-'' Jason interrupted her, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

''If you're thinking she's pregnant – don't. She can't have kids and maybe this check up was just because something needed to be checked, and nothing more. Now drop it,'' he snapped, and she widened her eyes and held up her hands in surrender. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''I talked to Sam, the first time… Well, lets just say she told me she can't have a baby because of something that happened in her past, and I don't want you to say this to her, ok? You don't know this,'' he said gentler now, and she nodded.

''I won't talk to her about it. She didn't seem to want to talk to me anyway – she seemed a little mad at me,'' she said, and then she frowned but she didn't say anything anymore.

''So – was that why you were here?'' he asked her, a little annoyed with everything at the moment. He didn't like any of this – not seeing Sam and having to listen to Jenna tell him she thought Sam was pregnant. It wasn't something he wanted to hear because he'd love to have kids with Sam, but he knew it couldn't happen.

''Yeah – yeah that was why I was here,'' she stumbled, and he frowned at her. ''I don't know what – Jason I'm sorry, but I don't think Sam will ever forgive you if you don't go over there and talk to her,'' she suddenly said, and he sighed.

''I know, that's why I sent Milo to get her,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''So maybe it's best if you just go home and get some rest or something – so that when she gets here I can talk to her,'' he said, looking down at his feet and she nodded.

''Sure I'll go. I'll see you later,'' she said, and she walked out of the penthouse and closed the door behind her. He sighed and sat down, waiting for Sam.

##########

When Sam came home from the hospital and shopping for a suitcase, she was surprised to see a car standing there. She didn't know who it was, but she shrugged and stepped out of the car. She grabbed the suitcase and walked into the cottage, to see Max smiling at her. ''Hey, did you see the car?'' he asked excited, and she nodded with a frown. He handed her a key, ''all yours. Jason had it sent here for you, so you could go and leave my car alone,'' he said with a wink, and she smiled weakly. Why would Jason buy a car for her?

''Thanks,'' she said softly, and he nodded. She put the key on the table and sighed. ''I still don't plan on staying here, because I can't get everything straight. If you want I can go to Jason, or call him, to thank him, but I still want to go – even if I have to drive myself,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I didn't think that, and I don't mind. It's not a problem for me to drive you, but maybe you'd like to go alone if you think you're up to it, because I think you'd want to go somewhere when you're there,'' he rambled, and she nodded. She liked the idea of being alone for a while before seeing Kirsten, and even though she loved Max she thought it would be best for her to go up there alone.

''Thanks. I think you're right, so I will just pack my bags and go,'' she said, and he stopped her when she turned and made her way to the bedroom.

''Just call Jason, or text him or something, to thank him. I will tell him you're visiting someone when you call me to tell me you've arrived,'' he told her, and she nodded. She smiled at him and took her suitcase to her room. She didn't look at what she put in there; she just threw some things in there and smiled. She was ready to go – now all she had to do was call Jason.

##########

Jason stood watching the door and he sighed as he shook his head. He was stupid for thinking Sam would show up. The door had opened and Milo had walked in. ''Boss, I couldn't find her at the cottage and Max told me she would be home soon, but then Sonny called – he needed me to fix something and I couldn't stay there to wait for her,'' he said, and Jason sighed.

''It's ok. I will go over there myself later,'' he told Milo, who nodded and walked out of the penthouse. Jason just stared at the door. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he would have to go over there tonight. He grabbed his phone and started to dial her number, when it rang. Sam. ''Hey!'' he said, and he heard her take a deep breath. ''How are you doing? I heard you were out…'' he stopped talking, and she laughed a little. He didn't know what to say.

''I was, and then I came home and Max told me you bought the car for me. Thank you – I appreciate it, and I think Max does too,'' she said, and he nodded. He knew she couldn't see it but he didn't know what else to do.

''Yeah, I talked to Max this morning and he told me you took the car again, and I wanted you to be able to go everywhere you wanted without having to think about Max all the time so yeah…'' he stopped talking again, surprised with himself because he was rambling like an idiot. He was nervous. ''So how are you doing?'' he asked, and she was silent for a moment.

''I'm ok – I just needed to thank you and I didn't want to come over unannounced, so I did it like this. Listen, I have to go – I'll talk to you later,'' she said, and somehow he heard tears in her voice. He wanted to ask her what the problem was, why she was crying, but she didn't give him a chance. She disconnected the line before he had the chance, and he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He threw his phone on the table and sunk down in the chair, cursing under his breath. He would have to give her the time she needed now. He didn't have anything to do or say to make her change her mind about that. He decided it was best if he just waited for a week or so – maybe a couple of days, to give her what she wanted, and then he would go over there and talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sitting in her car she knew she had to get out, but she couldn't. Not just yet. She had taken her time to drive here. She didn't feel the need to rush, because she had all the time in the world. So she took her time, and she stopped more than she had too, but she couldn't keep driving all the time. It had taken her the whole evening to get here, and now it was somewhere around midnight. She knew Kirsten would still be awake, and she knew she didn't have a lot of time to go inside. Kirsten was probably making ready to go to bed, and she didn't want to wake the woman. So she finally got out of the car and grabbed her suitcase, pulling it behind her as she made her way to the door. The small cottage was a lot bigger than where Max lived, but still nice and cozy. Trees and a stream surrounded it and she smiled. She loved it here, and she remembered all the times she had played in that stream when she was younger.

She knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. When it did, Kirsten stood there with a big smile on her face. ''Samantha, come on in,'' she said softly, and Sam smiled. Kirsten must have seen her before, and when Sam stepped inside she saw everything was still the same. ''I saw you before and I thought about going out and getting you out of that car, but I didn't because I know it must've been hard,'' Kirsten said while walking to the little kitchen and she started to make some tea. ''How have you been?'' she asked, and Sam let go of her suitcase and followed the woman into the kitchen.

''I've been ok,'' she replied, ''I've missed you, and I wanted to see you again,'' she said softly, and Kirsten nodded, but she didn't turn around. Sam relished the moment because she knew Kirsten would be asking a lot of questions sooner or later, and she knew it would be sooner rather than later. ''How've you been doing?'' she asked the woman, who turned around with two cups of tea and a smile on her face.

''I've been doing great – Dave is here, but he already went to bed; you know I was thinking about you just today,'' Kirsten said, and Sam smiled. Dave was Kirsten's grandson, and Sam had always seen him as her little nephew. Kirsten sat down and placed a cup of tea in front of Sam, who nodded her thanks. ''So how long were you on the road?'' Kirsten asked, and Sam shrugged.

''I left Max's cottage around 4,'' she said, and Kirsten looked at the time on her watch. It was 11. ''I ate something in the way here, and I was careful,'' Sam added when she saw Kirsten's face, and she nodded.

''I know you were careful, but you look tired – so after this cup you go to bed young lady,'' Kirsten said, and Sam smiled and nodded. ''So how have you been? I don't think ok does it for you,'' Kirsten suddenly said, and Sam sighed and smiled at the older woman. She'd known this would come.

''You know, I've been better but I will tell you all about it tomorrow, because I'm really tired and I just want to go sleep,'' she said, and Kirsten lifted one eyebrow. Sam knew right away she couldn't get out of telling her something now, and she help up her hand when Kirsten opened her mouth. ''Ok, well, the last time I saw you – before I went away – I told you I found a way to get money, and I used that way. It was conning men – rich men – out of their money,'' she said, and she saw the disappointment on Kirsten's face about the conning, but she didn't say anything. Sam looked down, not liking the way Kirsten looked at her.

''Hey, it's ok, I knew about this and I knew you would do something like that, so come on, don't think I don't want to hear the rest,'' the woman said, and Sam nodded. With a sigh she continued.

''The last con went wrong – the guy found out what I was planning to do and turned me in,'' she told Kirsten, not wanting to tell the woman he had beat her to a pulp before turning her in. Kirsten nodded and smiled, and Sam smiled back, ''so I was convicted 2 years in prison, and I went there – this was not even a year ago,'' Sam added, and Kirsten frowned.

''Did you break out and that's why you're here?'' Kirsten asked concerned, and Sam shook her head.

''No, I was released because I helped catch someone. I will come to that later,'' Sam told the woman, who nodded and took a deep breath of relief. ''I came in there and noticed the women were scared and the guards were corrupt – they raped the women in there and I wanted to do something to help them. There was a new guard, his name was Jason, and he had to take me to the room where they…'' Sam's voice faded and she looked at Kirsten. The woman got the point. ''So, he told me to fake it, and I did – but only because I had a wound on my back and I didn't hear what he said, so I really screamed,'' Sam said with a smile. Kirsten widened her eyes.

''So you were hurt, by the man who turned you in?'' she asked, and Sam sighed and nodded.

''It doesn't matter anymore. Jason had to take me to that room a couple of times and I was scared to death, but then he told me he was undercover and he had a job to do – the same I intended to do. So we started working together and we got the justice we needed,'' she said with a smile, and Kirsten nodded.

''So you got out because you and Jason worked together as a team to bring down who you needed to bring down. Doesn't that feel good?'' Kirsten asked, and Sam could hear the confusion in the older woman's voice.

''Yeah, it does,'' Sam whispered, and she looked at Kirsten. Then she saw Kirsten start to smile, and she sighed.

''So you fell in love with the guy,'' she stated, and Sam nodded. What was the point in denying?

''We fell in love, yeah. He told me he would help me get out and he did, it took him 6 weeks and when I got out,'' she paused to brush a hand through her hair, ''I didn't see him anymore. After a week I saw him with my cellmate – who was also undercover but not the same as Jason – and I don't know what to think about it. I heard him confess to her he loved her and I ran here,'' Sam said softly, knowing the woman wouldn't agree with her choices.

''You're stupid, but I think you already know that,'' Kirsten said, and Sam looked up and frowned. ''It doesn't matter; you stay here for a while. Go to bed – it's already made and I don't think you want to stay here and talk much longer,'' she added, and Sam smiled weakly.

''Thank you,'' she replied, and Kirsten nodded and waved her away. Sam grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the room – the room she always used when she was here. She placed the suitcase on the bed and sighed. What did Kirsten mean – was she really stupid?

##########

Jason frowned when his phone rang. He knew it wasn't Sam, but he didn't recognize the number. So he picked it out of his pocket, ''Hello?''

''Jason, it's Max. I promised Sam not to call you until she called me to tell me she had arrived, but she went to of town to visit her grandmother,'' he heard Max say, and he grunted. She left without saying anything and asked Max to tell him? ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she made me promise,'' Max added, and Jason nodded.

''Sure – do you know where this grandmother lives?'' he asked Max, who fell silent. ''Max, tell me!'' he exclaimed, and Max cleared his throat.

''I don't – all I know is that it's near New York,'' he said, and Jason sighed. ''Come on, boss, I didn't know before and I don't know now but I know you have a lot of people and if you need to find her you will,'' Max said, and Jason nodded.

''I will find out where she is. You come in tomorrow because I know you didn't bring her like you planned,'' Jason snapped, and he disconnected the line. He knew he was out of line with Max but he wouldn't apologize. Sam left and Max didn't even bother to tell him, and now he was starting to think if Milo had told him the truth before. So he walked over to the door and opened it, pulled Milo inside and stared him down. ''Sam came over here didn't she? Last night, and don't you dare lie to me,'' Jason said, and Milo widened his eyes and nodded.

''Yeah, Sam came over here but she heard you and Jenna and she left again,'' Milo rushed to say, and Jason frowned and rubbed a hand over his face.

''What did she say? Did she hear anything that could've upset her or something?'' he asked, not really remembering all of the night. After Jenna had left and he had gone to bed, he didn't remember what happened at all, but he didn't think about it anymore because it couldn't matter.

''I think it was the way you said 'I love you' to Jenna,'' Milo said, and Jason frowned. ''You told Jenna you loved her and that's when she left – she was crying but didn't say anything else than 'don't tell Jason I was here','' Milo added, and Jason closed his eyes and moaned.

''I know – I remember now. I told Jenna what I would tell Sam if I saw her – I didn't know she was there and I didn't…'' he stopped talking. ''Does she think I have something with Jenna? She does, doesn't she?'' Jason asked Milo, who nodded, but then shrugged.

''I don't know, I think so. I would've thought the same thing if I was her, but I don't know how she thinks Jason, you should ask Max,'' Milo rambled, and Jason nodded. He should ask Max. But first he was going to go and have Stan look for her.

''Thank you Milo. Go back to your post,'' he said, and he pushed Milo out of the penthouse and closed the door behind him. He called Stan, ''Stan, I need you to search for Samantha McCall, she left Port Charles to visit someone and all I know is that person lives near New York. See if you can trace something on her cell or something, the last phone you bugged was hers,'' Jason said, and he heard Stan start to type on his laptop.

''I'm on it. I'll call one of my contacts tomorrow to help me,'' he said, and Jason sighed.

''Thank you Stan – sorry if I bothered you but I need to find her,'' he said, and he heard Stan chuckle.

''Sure man – I'm on it,'' Stan said, and then he disconnected the line. Jason turned around and started to pace the room, thinking of something about last night. He had heard the door open, but he didn't think any of it because when he turned to look at it, it was closed and he was drunk. Jenna had smiled at him after he had told her what he would tell Sam, and he had felt like he was going to pass out. He did drink too much, and he remembered Jenna saying he needed to stop drinking some time earlier on in the night. He didn't listen to her and look where he was now – looking for Sam because she had overheard something and thought the worst of it.

''Damn it,'' he screamed when he realized what happened. She had seen him with Jenna in Kelly's, and then she went to talk to him and heard him say 'I love you', even though he didn't say it to Jenna. If he would be in her shoes he'd think the same. He cursed again, when he realized she thought he was with Jenna. Sam thought he was having something with Jenna, when he didn't. He knew he had to find her and tell her what happened, because he didn't want to loose her. His phone rang and there was a knock on the door on the same time, so he opened the door and saw Carly standing there with her phone in hand. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Carly, and then he threw his phone on his desk.

''I spoke to Sam yesterday,'' Carly said while walking in. Jason groaned, knowing Carly she had made it even worse.

''What did you say to her?'' he asked her, and she frowned and turned around. ''Come on Carly, what did you say to her?'' he asked again, and Carly sighed.

''I didn't get a chance to say much, because she didn't want to talk and she said something about you didn't care what happened to her, but she was upset and I want to know why?'' she said, and he sighed.

''She overheard me telling Jenna I loved her, but I didn't mean it like that – I was telling Jenna what I was going to say to Sam when I saw her,'' Jason explained, and Carly widened her eyes and slammed her hand against his shoulder.

''You don't think, do you? You don't need to tell Jenna what you're going to say to Sam – you need to tell Sam! She was crying her eyes out and she didn't want to talk about anything, and when I mentioned…'' she stopped talking, ''are you having a relationship with Jenna?'' she asked, and he frowned and shook his head. ''You idiot – she thinks you're having a relationship with Jenna, and I don't blame her. Look at your behavior at the courthouse, and then you spending more time with Jenna than with Sam – no wonder she's upset and doesn't want to talk to you,'' Carly said angrily.

''Come on Carly, I don't need this – I know what I did was wrong-'' he started to say, but Carly interrupted him.

''You better do something to make this right – right now – because you're going to loose her if you don't, and then what? You're going to be miserable and you're going to stop being you. Get the fuck off of your ass and go find her!'' Carly yelled, and Jason frowned.

''Carly, she left town to visit someone and I don't know where she is. Now please leave me alone so I can sleep and I can go look for her tomorrow,'' he said, and he opened the door again. She glared at him and walked out of the penthouse.

''You know, I wouldn't blame her if she disappeared, and it's all your own fault,'' she snapped, and she pulled the door behind her, slamming it closed. Jason stared at the door and sighed. Carly was right.

##########

Sam jumped when her door opened, and she turned around and saw Dave standing in the doorway. He looked like he'd been awakened by something, and he didn't look happy. ''Hey little woman,'' he said, and she smiled and hugged him. ''I just got a call,'' he said, and she frowned up at him.

''Why are you telling me this?'' she asked, and he frowned back at her.

''Because someone is looking for you. Sammie, are you in trouble, and is that why you're here?'' he asked, and she shook her head and sighed. Jason had already called his friends to look for her? Max had been quick to tell Jason, and she didn't like it one bit.

''I'm not in any trouble. I met someone – I mean I thought I did – and he is probably the one looking for me – but I don't want him to find me, Dave, please don't tell me you told the guy I was here,'' she said softly, and he shook his head.

''I told him nothing – but I'm not sure how long I can hold him off because Stan is one of the best in what he does – he is going to find you if you like it or not,'' Dave said, and he hugged her again before walking out of the room. She sank down on the bed and sighed. Dave was right – Jason was going to find her no matter what. She laid down and fell asleep right away, even though she didn't like the idea of Jason finding her sooner than she had thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam woke up and stretched her body. She felt well rested, and even though she was a little sick to her stomach it wasn't anything bad. So, she got out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe, and then made her way to the living room. It was small, but the kitchen more than made up for that. Kirsten always found a way to be outside, even if it was in the middle of the winter, and she loved spending her days in the kitchen just rummaging around. Sam saw nobody was in the living room, and when she looked around the wall to the kitchen she saw no one was there either. She knew Kirsten would be either outside or still asleep, so she walked outside and was greeted by the sight of drying laundry and Kirsten sitting in one of the chairs outside. Sam sank down in the other chair, and smiled at Kirsten.

''Good morning sweetie – did you sleep ok?'' Kirsten asked without looking at Sam, and Sam hummed. Kirsten looked at her and frowned, ''are you feeling ok? You look a little pale,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''I'm fine – did you sleep ok? I mean after what I told you last night,'' Sam asked, and Kirsten smiled and nodded.

''I know you, and I know what you've done in the past. Last night when you told me I could see you didn't like it any more than I did, and you showed me you stopped doing that kind of thing. I'm worried about you though, because you seem really hurt by this man and I don't want that,'' Kirsten said softly, and Sam nodded.

''I know, Nan. I know I wasn't the best person before, and I know I still have a long way to go but I also know I don't need to con someone to have money. I was planning on looking for a job when I came out of prison but I just didn't get the chance yet, and when I return I will look for something. I just – he didn't know,'' Sam whispered, and Kirsten nodded.

''But you left without saying anything to him, and now he is looking for you – o don't look at me like that, I heard Dave last night,'' Kirsten said when Sam widened her eyes, ''I heard him and I heard you. Sam, don't be a coward – I know you're not a coward but you act like one now,'' Kirsten said softly, and Sam nodded. She knew she was picking the coward's way out, but she didn't know what else to do. ''I know you don't remember this, because when it happened you were just a little girl – but my husband did something similar to your situation,'' Kirsten said, and Sam shook her head. ''No, he didn't have an affair, but he had told someone he loved her and I thought the worst of it – now he explained it to me because I confronted him with it, but you didn't even give this Jason a chance to explain,'' she added, and Sam nodded and looked down at her feet.

''It's just – when I got out of prison he didn't come see me for a week, and when I went to this little diner in town I saw him with Jenna – that's the woman from prison – and he came after me when he saw me, but he… it's just hard, nan. I saw him with her that afternoon and when I went over there to talk he was with her again – I just don't know what to think about it,'' Sam rambled, and Kirsten looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

''That's the problem, sweetie. You didn't give him the chance to explain anything to you, and you just up and left. If you had given him the chance you would've known what to think about it,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded. ''When you do what you did and run, he's going to do either nothing, or look for you and from what I've heard, he is looking for you. I know that's a good sign because if he was having something with that other woman, why would he do that?'' Kirsten asked, and Sam frowned and looked down. Kirsten was smart, and she didn't even have to think about any of this. Sam knew she had been stupid by running, but she just couldn't stay in Port Charles at the moment.

''I just-'' Sam started, but Kirsten interrupted her.

''I know you couldn't, sweetie – when you're in the situation it's always hard to be perspective. But right now you have something to think about and I want you to do just that. I won't kick you out or anything and I will be here for you always, and you know it, but I want you to think about this long and hard,'' Kirsten said, and she got up. ''I'm going to go do some shopping for dinner tonight. Dave is staying here for a while to keep an eye on you – and don't say anything but that's what he told me and I can't do anything about it – and I need to make sure I have enough food for tonight,'' Kirsten added, and Sam nodded. Kirsten got up and went inside to grab her things, and then she walked out with Dave following her. Only Kirsten went to her car and Dave came to sit next to Sam.

''Hey, did you sleep alright?'' he asked her, and when she nodded he sighed. ''Look, I'm sorry about last night but I'm worried about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you ok?''

''I know, Dave,'' Sam replied, and Dave nodded. ''I know I'm being stupid and a coward by running away, but I just need some time away from that city, and from Jason,'' she added, and he nodded again and looked at his phone.

''Stan – the guy who called me last night – just called me again saying there is a bug in your phone and he knows where you are. I didn't tell him I know you and he told me he didn't tell Jason yet, but if he tells him, Jason will be here tomorrow and you know it,'' Dave said softly, and Sam nodded. She should've known Jason would bug her phone, but she didn't think about it before. ''Look, I know you don't want to do this, but why don't you call Jason, tell him you're alright and ask him to come here when you're ready – hell, doesn't matter what you tell him but just let him know you're alright,'' Dave said, and Sam looked at him.

''You think it will matter? If I tell him I'm alright he is still going to come no matter what I say,'' she said, and he nodded. ''You know – I have a plan. I'm going to call him and tell him to give me a week or something,'' she said, and she got up. Dave looked at her and nodded, and she smiled at him before walking back to her room and grabbing her phone. She looked up Jason's number and pressed dial.

''Sam, I-'' Jason started when he picked up the phone, but she interrupted him.

''Jason, I'm alright,'' she said, and he sighed of relief. ''Listen, I need you to do something for me, ok?''

''Sure, anything – where are you?'' he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

''I will tell you ok, I will tell you if you give me a week – just a week for me to get my head straight – I need this. Can you do that for me? Wait a week?'' she asked, and he was silent for a while. ''Jason?''

''Yeah – I mean I don't like it but if you say you're ok – I don't know, Sam, I just want to talk to you and explain everything,'' he said softly, and she closed her eyes trying to hold the tears in.

''It's ok, Jason. In a week I'll call you with directions to where I'm staying, and then we'll talk. I'll listen, Jason, I promise but you have to listen to me now and promise me to stay away for me – this week. I know you can find me by the bug in my phone but I don't care, just don't come here until I call you ok?'' she rambled, and he gasped. She smiled when she heard it, because she knew he didn't think she would find out about the bug. If Dave hadn't been the one to tell her she wouldn't have, but that was beside the point.

''I promise I'll stay away until you call me,'' he said softly, and she let out a sigh of relief. ''Just don't – I love you, Sam,'' he said, and she let out a shaky breath and smiled.

''I'll call you,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line. She knew he would wait for her, because he was a man of his word. And he had promised. She walked back outside with a smile on her face, knowing that at this moment, she could just relax and think everything through.

##########

Jason looked at the phone in his hand and then at Jenna. ''She hung up on me,'' he said, still shocked he had spoken to her. ''She said she would call me next week and tell me where she is,'' he added, and she nodded.

''That's good – I still think she's hiding something from you,'' Jenna replied, and Jason frowned and took a deep breath.

''Jenna, I know what she's hiding,'' Jason said, and Jenna looked at him questionably. ''Listen, she thinks we have something and I don't want that. I don't want anything with you but friendship and I know I have to back off from you if I want to have something with Sam without having her doubt everything, so I want to just spend less time with you,'' he said, and she looked down.

''Sure – I have to go to my aunt anyway,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Listen, I don't want to hurt you or anything but I just don't want to loose Sam, you understand right? And when everything is better and Sam and I are back on track, we can hang out more,'' he said, and she nodded, but she didn't look at him. ''Hey, come on, you have to understand,'' Jason said, picking up on her mood now.

''I do – I do understand. But I don't have to like it. She doesn't have any reason to think that so I don't understand. I already told her I don't want any men in my life – I mean not like have a relationship with and she still doesn't think…'' she rambled, and then she stopped. Jason waited, but she didn't continue.

''Jenna, when Sam came out I didn't see her for a week and that was my fault, but I saw you. I went to Kelly's with you, and Sam saw us that day. And when I talked to her on the docks I had the feeling something was wrong but she didn't tell me and she said she wanted space. I didn't think it would be about you and me together, but it is, and she didn't want to talk to me because of it-''

''She's stupid if she thinks there is something between us. She was the one who didn't call you or talk to you and now you have to stop seeing me – stop hanging out with me because she thinks we have something?'' she snapped, and he frowned.

''Jenna, that's not how it went. Carly told me about the day in court and even though I didn't see it right away I think she's right. Sam is insecure about this because she's never had something like what we have, and I cant jeopardize that, and you know it,'' he said gently, because he didn't want to hurt Jenna. ''She thinks there is something between us and I didn't say I wanted to cut off our friendship – I said I just wanted to see you less so I can fix this with Sam, and when she feels everything is right we can hang out again,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I just think you're falling for a con. She's a con woman and she was in prison for it, and you are falling for her – hard – I mean how stupid can you be not seeing it?'' she said, and Jason frowned. He thought Jenna was Sam's friend. ''She didn't call you and she acts like she wants you but doesn't think you want her, and all the while she is laughing at you while spending time with – hell, maybe even her boyfriend,'' Jenna laughed, and Jason was confused.

''I thought you were her friend,'' he said softly, and she nodded.

''I am, I just don't like the way you think she really is with her 'grandmother', like you say she is. Even though Max told you that – I mean Max knows her from the past right? And he likes her and lives with her, but what if he's covering for her, huh?'' she asked, and he frowned.

''He wouldn't do that, because she wouldn't ask him to do that. Max is an honest guy – why do you think he told me about Sam leaving? He wouldn't have told me if she was with her 'boyfriend', because he knows I would fin her anyway,'' he said, getting frustrated. ''You know what – I think you better leave before I change my mind about being friends, Jenna,'' he said darkly, and she widened her eyes.

''Why would you do that?'' she asked him, surprised and confused.

''We are on different sides of the law – you're a cop, I'm a killer, and I don't need you to tell me Sam is conning me because if you think that, you don't know her. Get out,'' he snapped, and she shrugged and wiped away her tears.

''Sure, Jason. If that's what you want I'll go. But I think you're making big mistake here,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He hated how she acted right now, but he wouldn't make it worse by saying something else. She turned around when he didn't say anything and opened the door. She stopped, turned around and smiled with tears in her eyes. ''I hope you will find happiness,'' she snapped, and he frowned, but still didn't say anything. He didn't want to get her to hate him even more than she already seemed to do. She walked out and closed the door behind her. He looked at his phone one more time and decided to text Sam, thanking her for the call.

##########

Kirsten had come back fast, wanting to spend some time with Sam. Sam loved spending her time with the woman she came to see as her grandmother a long time ago, and even though they had just sat in the garden she still felt like they connected even more. ''You see, even without saying anything I feel so much more closer to you,'' Sam suddenly said softly, and Kirsten looked at her and smiled.

''I know – I feel the same way. I've really missed you these last few years, and I hope you know how much I love you – you're like my own grand daughter and I really do love it when you visit me,'' Kirsten said, and Sam smiled.

''I love you too, Nan. I talked to Max about you and he still remembered you,'' Sam said, and Kirsten laughed.

''Max, that big guy with the heart of gold – that Max? Of course he remembers me – you never forget someone you meet in a difficult time, Sam,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded. Kirsten and Max had met when Sam had just had a rough patch behind her, and when she felt the familiar fear creep up, Sam shook her head to forget it. She felt her phone vibrate, and she looked up at Kirsten and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. It was a message from Jason.

_Thank you for calling me and thank you for giving me the chance to explain. I love you, Jason._

Sam felt her eyes start to water and Kirsten looked at her in concern. ''It's a text – from Jason,'' Sam explained softly, and she showed Kirsten the message.

''He really wants to talk to you, and I think you did the right thing, giving him the change to explain everything. I know what you told him, because Dave told me, and I know everything will become clear in a week,'' Kirsten replied after reading the message.

''I hope so – I really hope so,'' Sam said softly, and she meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a busy week for Jason, and he was looking forward to Sam's call. The door slammed against the wall as Sonny barged in, ''we have a problem,'' he snapped, and Jason closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''What is it now, Sonny?'' he asked, trying to stay calm. He felt his phone vibrate and he knew it was Sam, but he couldn't answer right now. He cursed under his breath.

''Manny Ruiz is back in town and he is raiding shipments and I have a reliable source telling me he is planning to blow up one of the warehouses,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded. His phone stopped vibrating and he sighed.

''You want me to deal with it,'' Jason stated, and Sonny nodded and approached Jason.

''I need you to deal with it right now, I want him dead and I want to make sure everything is safe in here,'' he said, and then he turned around and walked out of the penthouse. ''You can use all the men you like, just make sure the threat is gone,'' he shouted before the elevator doors closed. Jason sighed and started calling everyone he needed, and pushed Sam to the back of his mind for the first time this week. He needed to be focused on this or else everything would go wrong.

##########

Sam sat in on the chair in the garden and closed her eyes. Her cup of tea stood on the table next to her getting cold and her phone was in her lap. She had just tried to call Jason but he didn't pick up, and she wondered what he was doing. She had thought about him a lot the passed week, and she knew she had to listen to him and talk to him to make everything better. ''You're up early,'' she heard Dave say, and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

''I know, I couldn't sleep anymore,'' she lied. She'd been sick to her stomach and she had to run to the bathroom. After that she didn't want to go back to bed because she knew she would fall asleep again, and she wanted to call Jason.

''Yeah I heard you throw up in the bathroom. Like every other morning this week – so what's going on? Are you sick?'' Dave asked, and Sam shook her head. She pointed to the chair next to her and he sat down. Sam could smell the coffee and she was jealous of him – he could drink coffee, and she couldn't.

''I'm not sick – I just don't feel all too well because I've been worried about Jason,'' she told him. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet – she wanted to tell Jason first. ''He has a dangerous job and I called him this morning, but he didn't pick up,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I know all about Jason – you remember the guy that called me last week works for him and I help Stan sometimes with finding someone for Jason Morgan,'' Dave replied, and Sam nodded. ''That's why Stan called me to find you, you know. He knows about my connection to this place and I think Max told Jason where you were headed – not all because he would've been here already,'' Dave added, and Sam nodded with a smile.

''I know – I asked Max to tell Jason that I left and he told Jason that I was visiting with my grandmother. Jason doesn't know I hate my grandma and that Kirsten is more of one for me,'' she said with a wink, and Dave smiled.

''Well – I have to go now. Some of us do have a job,'' Dave said smiling, and Sam rolled her eyes. ''I'll see you at dinner,'' he added, placing a kiss on her cheek. He walked to his car and she watched him drive away. She hadn't thought about Dave hearing her throw up, but he did and she had evaded answering with the truth.

##########

''Sonny, everything is taken care of and I gathered 6 men to help me. I will be moving in tonight because right now I can't do anything,'' Jason said for the sixth time this conversation. Sonny had been asking him all kind of questions because he wanted this to be dealt with. Manny Ruiz came from the Miami mafia, and Jason had shot his brother a couple of years ago. Manny was here to get revenge on Jason and Sonny because of it. His father died a couple of months after his brother died and Manny was in charge.

''Yeah, that's good Jase. Now something else – where did Jenna go?'' he asked, and Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. Jenna had left earlier this week to see her aunt, and he was actually a little grateful for her leaving.

''She's at her aunts – she is sick and they've given her up,'' Jason explained, and Sonny sighed. ''Now I want to know where Carly is because she didn't even come to see me this week,'' Jason said, and Sonny chuckled.

''She's working a lot, and she doesn't like you very much at the moment. She told me about your conversation last week and she said she agreed with Sam for leaving,'' Sonny told him, and Jason sighed.

''I know I messed up but Sam agreed to call me today – even though she didn't call after this morning – and she wants to talk, or at least listen to me,'' Jason said, and Sonny laughed.

''Yeah, but you know Carly, and she isn't that forgiving – even if Sam forgives you, or listens to you at least, Carly will have to see it for herself, and you know that,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded.

''Well, it doesn't matter because when I'm done with this job I'll go over to Sam and talk to her. When I bring back Sam I'll talk to Carly,'' he replied, and Sonny laughed.

''So you're going over to that grandmothers house?'' Sonny asked, and Jason just nodded. There was a knock on the door and Jason opened it seeing as he was standing next to it, and saw Max standing there.

''Everything is ready for tonight – the men are on their positions and all we need to do is go in there,'' Max said, and Sonny sighed of relief. Jason smiled and nodded his thanks to Max.

''Come on in – I need to change and I'll be ready to go,'' Jason said, and he looked at his watch. It was almost time to go in anyway, so he ran up the stairs and changed.

##########

Sam looked around and was surprised she had fallen asleep. She looked at the time and saw it was almost dinnertime, and she blinked when that thought came to her. It was dinnertime in prison, but not here. At Kirsten's they didn't have a time to eat – whenever they felt like it they could make something. Kirsten was still moving around and working in the garden, and she hadn't even woken Sam up.

''Nan, why didn't you wake me – I could make dinner,'' Sam said, and Kirsten turned around and smiled.

''That's not necessary. I sent Dave to get us something because I didn't feel like cooking,'' she replied, and she came to sit next to Sam. ''You looked tired, so that's why I didn't wake you. Sam, do you feel ok?'' she asked, and Sam nodded with a surprised look on her face.

''I feel fine,'' she replied, and Kirsten nodded, but didn't seem to believe it.

''I heard Dave say he heard you throw up every morning, and you've been sleeping a lot lately – not that I mind, but ever since you're here – I mean you changed, and you don't tell me what's wrong with you,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded. She thought about telling Kirsten she was pregnant, but she didn't know how. She wanted to tell her, but she also wanted Jason to be the first to know.

''I – I've had a rough time,'' Sam said weakly, and Kirsten frowned.

''Ok, now I want you to tell me what is going on with you, because I don't like this, Samantha,'' Kirsten said, and Sam widened her eyes. Ever since she'd been visiting Kirsten she had never seen her like this. She knew she couldn't keep this, because Kirsten would find out anyway.

''Nan, please don't tell anyone, ok?'' Sam said softly, and Kirsten nodded. ''I'm pregnant,'' she whispered, and Kirsten sighed and nodded.

''I thought so, but I wasn't sure. When did you find out?'' Kirsten asked, and Sam thought back on last week.

''Just before I got here – I'd been sick almost every morning and sometimes even during the say and my period didn't come, so I took a home pregnancy test and then went to the doctors – you remember that doctor a couple of years ago telling me I couldn't have any more kids?'' she asked, and when Kirsten nodded, she added, ''well, he lied, because I can have kids and there was never a time I couldn't. Dr. Lee said everything looks fine and I can carry this baby without any problems but the problems you normally have in pregnancy.''

''So after all the heartache you find out not only that you can have children, but you find out you're pregnant – that's got to hurt,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded, and then looked down. She felt her eyes start to burn and she knew she was going to cry. ''Sam, look at me,'' Kirsten said, and she looked up at Kirsten, seeing the love and concern on the older woman's face. ''I know this hurts but look on the bright side. You're going to be a mother, and you need to tell this man – you need to tell him, Sam, because he deserves to know,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded.

''I am going to tell him – I didn't want to tell him over the phone and when I went over there I found him with someone else, Nan. I wanted to tell him right away but I couldn't when I heard him say he loved her, and I didn't know what else to do,'' Sam said, and she wiped away the tears. ''He's coming over here once I call him again, but he didn't pick up so I think he's busy right now,'' Sam added softly, and Kirsten nodded.

''Just don't think he is cheating before he tells you or before you find out for sure. I know you love that man because you would be here like this if you didn't – just give him the chance,'' Kirsten said softly, and she took Sam's hand. ''This man is coming here and he will talk a lot if he wants you to understand. You know what – why don't you stay here with him for some time while I go with Dave,'' Kirsten suggested, and Sam shook her head.

''No, Nan, you don't have to go – we will go home once this all is out in the open,'' Sam said, and Kirsten smiled.

''No, I mean I have to go with Dave anyway, because he asked me to come help him with his mother. She's giving everyone a hard time because she's sick, and she doesn't want anyone there when she dies,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded. ''So while I'm gone, you can stay here with your man and you can talk things out without anyone bothering you,'' Kirsten added, and Sam nodded again.

''Thank you, Nan – I appreciate it,'' Sam whispered, and Kirsten smiled again. ''Is it bad? Dave's mother?'' she asked, and Kirsten nodded.

''Cancer. And the doctors have given up on her so that means she is going to die soon,'' Kirsten said softly, and Sam squeezed her hand. ''Thank you sweetie,'' Kirsten whispered with a small smile.

''I know how hard it is to loose a child,'' Sam said, ''even though my situation was a lot different than yours, I just know,'' she added, and Kirsten nodded. ''Nan, do you think I should tell Jason about this?'' she asked, and Kirsten nodded.

''Yes, you should. You should tell him about your past and what made you to what you are today,'' Kirsten replied, and Sam nodded. She knew she had to tell Jason about the baby she lost, but she didn't think it would make any difference. She would tell him about it, and she would tell him about everything else that happened in the past, hoping he wouldn't be angry and leave it where they are now.

##########

Jason looked at Max who was in the car with him and smiled. He knew Max was nervous because even though he was experienced, he also didn't go on this kind of jobs a lot. ''It's going to be ok, Max – we're just going to get in and kill Manny,'' Jason said, and Max nodded.

''Did Sam call you yet?'' Max asked, and Jason smiled. Then he shook his head.

''No – I mean she called me this morning but I couldn't pick up, so I hoped she would call again but she didn't yet,'' he said, and just then he got the sign. Manny was inside. He turned off his phone to make sure nothing could distract him, and he cursed when he thought Sam could be calling tonight. He shook his head again, knowing he couldn't think about that right now, and looked at Max. ''Are you ready for this?'' he asked, and Max looked at him.

''Sure, boss – I'm ready,'' he replied, and Jason nodded and stepped out. Max followed him and they pulled out their guns as they slowly made their way in. Jason heard men talking and he looked around to see if he could find the back up. He couldn't, but that didn't mean they weren't there. He knew where they were, and all he had to do was find Manny and kill him. Then everything would be over and he could call Sam himself.

''Go around Max, I need to go to the left,'' Jason said, and Max did as Jason had told him and went around. Jason moved to the left and ducked behind a crate when he saw Manny. He knew all he had to do was shoot, and everything would be over. He aimed, but suddenly he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of his head, and he looked around. One of Manny's goons was holding a gun on him, and gestured for him to get up. Jason knew the men he had brought couldn't do anything because if they did, they would kill Jason too. So Jason went with the man, and when Manny turned around he grunted when he saw the grin on the guy's face.

''Morgan, I've been expecting you,'' Manny said, and Jason growled.

''You think you have me now don't you?'' Jason said, and the goon who had been standing behind him moved to stand next to Manny. The man still had his gun on Jason but then everything started in slow motion. Jason saw the man pull his trigger and the man dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily from his chest, but not before the gun went off. Jason felt the bullet enter his leg, but he didn't pay any attention to it as he trained his gun to Manny. ''You're going to die Manny,'' he shouted, and then he pulled the trigger on the same time Manny did. Only one bullet hit, and Jason stared at his shoulder with confusion and surprise. Manny had shot him, and Jason had missed. He could hear the commotion around him but couldn't do anything as he felt his body give in and he collapsed to the ground. The last thought he had was about Sam – he knew he couldn't pick up the phone when she called now. That was the last thing he thought about before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a long, long time. I'm sorry. I'll try to update regularly from now on.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The beep in his ear was annoying, and he tried lifting his hand to swat the fly away when he noticed the pain radiating through his arm and shoulder. When he listened again, he realized that the beep wasn't a fly, but something else. He was in the hospital, even though he didn't remember what happened to bring him there. ''Damn,'' he whispered, and he heard a chair being pushed back and someone grabbed his hand.

''Jase – I'm going to call mom ok?'' he heard his sister say, and he nodded. He tried opening his eyes but the light was blinding, and he closed them again. Sam. She came in his head and he tried to sit up, but the pain in his head was unbearable. He needed some water, but he knew Emily was long gone to get his mother, Monica Quartermaine. He looked around and suddenly he remembered the warehouse, and Manny. He'd shot at Manny but missed, and Manny had his him in the shoulder. Because he'd been shot in his leg before he had felt like he didn't have any blood left at that moment, and he had collapsed.

''Jason, I'm glad you're awake,'' he heard, and he opened his eyes again and looked at his mother. She moved closer and smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. ''I'm going to look if everything is ok, and then I'll give you something for the pain,'' she said, and he nodded. He didn't want anything for the pain, but he knew if he didn't take it he wouldn't be better soon.

''Hey, thank you – I know you don't like seeing me like this but I appreciate it,'' he said softly, and she just nodded as she took his vitals.

''Everything looks ok, you've been shot in your leg and shoulder, and they had to get them out in surgery, but they didn't do any damage,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''You will have to stay here for a couple of days but you should be out of here by the end of the week,'' she added, and he growled.

''I can't stay here, Monica. I promised…'' he stopped talking when she shot him a glare, and he knew he couldn't say anything to make her change her mind about him staying. He would just have to sneak out later, he thought. ''How long have I been out?'' he asked, looking at Monica and his sister.

''A day, with surgery included,'' Monica replied, and he closed his eyes and sighed. He'd been out a day, and he had promised Sam he would come to her when she called. She probably would be angry with him right now, because he broke his promise.

''How's Max? Did he get out alright?'' he asked, and Monica nodded. He didn't remember it, but he knew the place had been wired to explode, and Max had been in there with him. He knew the other men had been out after they had shot the goon, because that had been the plan.

''He has a concussion, but everything is fine,'' Monica replied, and Jason nodded.

''Thanks Monica,'' he said softly, and she smiled at him again. Both Monica and Emily left, and he was surprised when Max walked in looking around for anyone. ''Max, what are you doing?'' he asked, and Max smiled.

''Listen, I know you and I know you want to get out of here – so I called Stan for you and got Sam's location. If you still want to go I'll get someone to drive us there,'' Max whispered, and Jason felt relieved that he wasn't the only one going to Sam.

''You're going with me to see Sam?'' he asked just to be sure, and Max nodded. ''We're sneaking out of here at midnight after the last rounds,'' he said, and Max nodded and grinned.

''I'll come and get you then – I'll pack some things for you because I don't think we'll be getting home soon,'' Max said, and he left without giving Jason the chance to reply. Jason figured he should use the time until midnight to rest, so he could be awake when he arrived at Sam. He was really looking forward to seeing her again, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about her.

##########

Sam knew she had to go and take a nap, because she hadn't been able to sleep all night, and she was worried about Jason. He hadn't even called to let her know he was ok, and with his job he could be dead and she didn't even have anyone to contact. Max hadn't been answering his phone all day, and she knew something had happened.

''Sweetie, why don't you go sleep for a little while, and I'll wake you when your phone rings,'' Kirsten said, and Sam sighed and shook her head.

''I couldn't fall asleep anyway,'' she replied, and Kirsten sighed. ''I know you're worried about me Nan, but don't do it. You have you're daughter to worry about and I wont do anything stupid,'' she said, and Kirsten nodded.

''I know, and I wont be leaving until this man of yours shows up, so don't worry. Dave also said he would wait with you,'' Kirsten told her, and she smiled.

''Thank you – I appreciate it,'' Sam said, and she closed her eyes. She was really tired, but she just couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes and seemed to drift off, all she could see was Jason. Jason's body, or Jason wounded, and she would shoot up and feel the fear grip around her heart. ''You know, maybe he's just busy and he didn't hear I called him – and he didn't check his voicemail,'' she suddenly said, and Kirsten grabbed her hand.

''He's coming here, I just know it,'' she said, and Sam nodded. She looked at the garden and suddenly she felt the need to get out, and she did.

''I'm going to go and go to the city for a while – I need something to do with my time,'' she said, and Kirsten just nodded. Sam got up and walked over to her bedroom where she grabbed her purse and keys and she walked back to the living room where Kirsten was still cleaning. ''I'll see you in a bit – and then I'll help you,'' she said, and before Kirsten could reply she was out of the cottage and in her car. She drove slowly, and felt calmer every second. She just had to have her mind on something else.

##########

Jason groaned with frustrating when he woke up and it still wasn't midnight. He wanted to go to Sam and he wanted to be there early, so he grabbed the hospital phone and dialed Max' number. His cell phone went straight to voicemail, so Jason tried his landline and then he picked up. ''Max, we're going to sneak out when my family is off shift, so that's in about an hour,'' Jason said, and Max chuckled.

''Ok, you want to see Sam I get it. I'll be there in an hour and I'll bring Milo – he is off this week so he can bring us there,'' Max replied, and Jason sighed in relief. ''I'm almost done here so see you later,'' Max added and then he disconnected the line. Jason closed his eyes and smiled. Even though he was in pain from two gunshot wounds he was still able to go and sit in a car. He wanted and needed to go to Sam because he didn't want her to think he didn't want to see her, but he couldn't call her. He didn't know her number out of his head yet, because he didn't have the chance to remember it, and his cell phone had been burned – as he realized just like Max' cell phone.

''Jason,'' he heard someone whisper, and when he looked up he saw it was Sonny. ''I heard Max say you were going to see Sam – when were you planning on telling me?'' he asked, and Jason shrugged.

''When I was there? I don't know Sonny, I need to go see her because I promised I would come when she called, and she did – even though I didn't get the change to call her back I'll go there,'' he told Sonny, and Sonny nodded.

''Well, I can fix you a phone so you can call her now, but I don't like you leaving without telling me,'' Sonny said, and Jason frowned and opened his mouth to say something when Sonny cut him off, ''it's just that we are friends and even though you work for me – or we work together – I want to know where you're going. I was thinking of maybe getting a car to pick you up, if you want,'' Sonny said, and Jason smiled.

''Thank you Sonny, but I already have a ride. I didn't want to bother you and Max made sure we had a ride to go there – it'll only be a couple of hours – the drive over there,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded.

''When are you leaving? I'm sure they wont release you and I'm sure you're going to sneak out, so when?'' Sonny asked with a smile, and Jason looked at the clock and realized the time went by quicker than he thought right now.

''In about half an hour Max will be here,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded.

''I'll help you sneak out if you want – it's the least I can do. Hey, I'm sorry about you getting shot,'' Sonny said, and Jason shrugged. Pain shot through his shoulder but he didn't say anything. ''Well, I'll see you in half an hour,'' Sonny said, and he left the room. Jason got out of bed and he realized it was going to be hard, because his leg was killing him and every movement with his upper body caused his shoulder to feel like it was on fire. But he didn't care, so he clenched his teeth and stepped in a sweat pants, and when he had it on he was panting like he had been running a marathon. But he didn't give up, and he put on one of his many black shirts and sighed of relief when he was done. Then he slowly got in his bed again, because he didn't want Monica walk in and see him standing up. She would throw a fit and he didn't need that right now. He closed his eyes and waited for Max and Sonny to get him out of here.

##########

Sam relaxed when she got out of the car. All she could think about was Jason, and she didn't feel very good. What if he decided he didn't want to be with her after all? She knew it was the better thing – opposite as him being dead – and she took a deep breath. She walked around aimlessly until she found a little place where she could get something to eat, and she decided to go in. It was small and cozy, and she smiled when she saw the man behind the counter. She knew him – she had been in his bar a couple of times. ''Danny, what are you doing working here?'' she asked him, and he looked up and frowned before his eyes widened in recognition.

''Sammie, I didn't know you were at Kirsten's!'' he exclaimed, and she smiled at him. ''My bar was closed down and I needed a job – but then I realized how much I love working here and I just clung,'' he said with a wink, answering her question. She smiled at him and he sighed. ''What can I get you, pretty lady? You want some coffee or something?'' he asked, and she frowned.

''Do I look that bad, Danny? I can't drink any coffee but I'll take a milkshake – chocolate flavor – oh, and one of those burgers you got here – are they any good?'' she asked him, and he nodded with s big grin on his face.

''So, our Sammie is pregnant huh?'' he asked, and she widened her eyes in surprise. ''What, did you think I wouldn't notice? I have four kids myself and I was there with every pregnancy,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I'm sorry – I didn't realize – but yes, I'm pregnant,'' she replied, and he came around the counter and hugged her.

''Congratulations. Now I'm going to make you that burger and milkshake and I'll be there in a minute,'' he said, and she nodded. She made her way to one of the free tables and sat down. She realized this place was similar to Kelly's, and she closed her eyes and sighed when her thoughts went from Kelly's to Jason.

''I heard Kirsten's daughter is sick – can you tell her we're praying for her here?'' Danny asked as he placed her order in front of her. She nodded and smiled at him.

''I will, Danny – thank you,'' she replied, and he nodded. He made his way back to the counter when another costumer stood there, and she started eating. The burger was delicious, and her milkshake – she couldn't remember when she had a milkshake like this ever, and she loved it. She dropped some money on the table and waved at Danny when she was done eating, and she made her way to her car. She was going home, and she hoped she could get some sleep after helping Kirsten with cleaning.

##########

''You know, Jenna left town this morning,'' Max said suddenly, and Jason looked up. He had been trying to get some sleep for what seemed like the whole ride, and they were almost there, but Max hadn't stopped talking with Milo and he had been trying to get Jason to talk.

'I didn't – but thanks for telling me. I'll sleep much better tonight,'' Jason said sarcastically. Max laughed, and Milo chuckled, but Jason didn't feel so good.

''Milo, did you get the address? Or did you just typed in what you thought it was?'' Max asked, and Milo scoffed.

''What do you think I am? I'm not stupid you know, and yeah I typed in the address, because Stan gave it to me,'' Milo snapped, and Jason shook his head with a smile. They were brothers, and he had never had a relationship like this with his brother. He blinked when his vision started blurring, and he closed his eyes when it didn't help. Maybe he could get some sleep after all.

##########

Sam walked in and looked around for Kirsten, but when she didn't find her she made her way to her room and threw her purse on the desk. Her keys were in her purse so she wouldn't forget where she put then, and after letting go of her purse she walked outside to the garden. Kirsten was sitting outside, and Sam looked at her for a moment before saying, ''hi,'' very softly, not to scare Kirsten. She looked up and smiled at Sam.

''Dave told me Stan called him. I don't know Stan, but Dave wanted me to tell you Jason had someone ask for the address of where you're staying and he thought that Jason was on his way here,'' Kirsten told her, and Sam nodded. It felt good to know Jason was still alive, and it felt really good – great actually – to know Jason would be on his way here. Something about the thought of seeing Jason again brought tears to her eyes and she blinked them away. ''Come on, it's getting cold – let's go inside,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded.

''Thanks for telling me. I saw Danny from the bar at that small diner,'' Sam said, and Kirsten nodded. ''He told me to tell you he will be thinking about you – and keep you in his prayers for your daughter,'' she added, and Kirsten smiled.

''Thank you sweetie,'' she replied, and they walked inside. Sam sat down on the couch next to Kirsten, and she smiled at the older woman. She was strong, and in the past Sam used to think she was just as strong as Kirsten, but the last week she proved herself wrong. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sam got up to open it. She gasped when she saw Jason standing in front of her, and she looked at him and noticed he was very pale.

''Surprise,'' he brought out, just before falling over and knocking Sam off her feet in the process. He fell right on top of her, and Max and Milo stood there with wide eyes, behind them. What happened to Jason?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_* ''Surprise,'' he brought out, and then he fell forward, knocking Sam off her feet in the process. He fell right on top of her, and Sam widened her eyes as the wind was knocked out of her. Her legs were on either side of his body and his head was on her chest. _

''_Sam! Are you ok?'' Kirsten_ _asked right away, as Max and Milo lifted Jason and laid him down on the couch. Sam gasped and nodded when Kirsten asked her, and Kirsten helped her get up. Sam had felt Jason had a high fever, and she knew they had to be fast. She looked up at Kirsten and smiled. _

''_I'm fine, Nan – but I need to go and take care of Jason. Max, Milo, can you two bring him to my room? I'll come and help you take care of him,'' she said, and then she turned back to Kirsten, ''do you still have that ointment you had when I had that cut on my stomach?'' she asked her, and Kirsten nodded._

''_I'll come and bring it over when I find it – you go and help Jason. Are you sure you're ok?'' Kirsten asked one more time, and Sam nodded._

''_I'm ok – I just need to make sure Jason is ok, Nan,'' she whispered, and Kirsten nodded and walked toward the kitchen. Sam took a deep breath and even though she felt the tears build up in her eyes she knew she had to be strong, so she walked to her bedroom and started helping Max and Milo undress Jason. She was shocked to see the two bullet wounds when he was undressed, and she looked at Max. ''What happened?'' she asked, and Max started telling her what happened, even though he looked like he didn't like telling her things like that. *_

It had been two long days and nights since Jason had collapsed, and Sam had been taking care of him almost non-stop. She had sent Max and Milo away, so they could get some rest. They would only be in the way, because they couldn't help. Kirsten had told her what to do with the ointment, even though Sam knew what she had to do. When she had the cut on her stomach she had to put it on two times a day, and she did the same with Jason's wounds. They seemed to be healing better, and the infection was already less than before, but the fever didn't really break. A couple of times it seemed like it would, but then it would spike again. She was afraid and worried for him, but Kirsten had told her he would be alright.

Sam had only had a couple of hours of rest in the last two days, because she didn't want to leave Jason's side. When Kirsten would all but push her out of the room to get some rest, Sam would sleep lighter than normal, and when something happened or when she heard something she would rush back to her room to check on Jason.

''Come on, Jason, you've got to get better,'' she whispered from her chair next to him, and suddenly he stirred. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked again, and he stirred again.

''Sam – come back to bed,'' he moaned, and Sam knew he was still hallucinating. It had happened a couple of times before, and he had said some things about what happened that night when she heard him talk to Jenna. She didn't know what was the truth until he woke up and felt better, but she knew now he had said 'I love you' to Jenna, but it was really to her. She didn't notice him opening his eyes, but when he grabbed her hand she jumped and looked at him with a smile.

''Just rest, Jason,'' she whispered, and he frowned and shook his head.

''You look like you haven't slept in days – come back to bed, Sam,'' he whispered, and she shook her head, but when she saw the look on his face she knew better than to protest, and she walked around the bed to the other side. She lay down and yelped when he pulled her in his arms. ''I won't break, Sam, just close your eyes and rest,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She had to be careful not to hurt him, but he had pulled her to his good side, and she took a deep breath when she closed her eyes.

''I don't want to hurt you,'' she whispered, and he chuckled softly.

''I'll sleep better with you in my arms, and you're on my good side,'' he whispered, and she nodded again. His hand moved over her back soothingly, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer. ''Did you gain some weight?'' he asked her, and she stiffened. She didn't want to tell him yet – not while he was like this. She needed him to be clear, and when she shrugged he chuckled again.

''I guess I did,'' she replied simply, and he nodded.

''Go sleep, and I'll keep an eye on you,'' he whispered, and with that she fell asleep in Jason's arms. She felt safest in his arms.

##########

Jason woke up and noticed something was pressing down his arm. When he looked down he saw Sam pressed against him, and he frowned. He didn't even know what happened, but he loved having her in his arms. He just stared at her until he couldn't hold it anymore, and he struggled to get out of bed without waking Sam. He needed to use the bathroom, but there was no way to get out without waking her so he stopped moving and closed his eyes. He concentrated on thinking what happened when he arrived here – did he pass out? He remembered not feeling well in the car, and he figured he must've had a fever, because he knew he wouldn't pass out like that.

''Hey,'' he heard Sam's voice croak, and he looked down and saw she had her eyes open. She still looked exhausted, and he smiled at her. ''How are you feeling?'' she asked, and he sighed.

''I'm ok – I need to-'' he started, and she widened her eyes and nodded while moving away. He got up and groaned when his leg protested, but it didn't hurt as much as before. He made his way to the bathroom and listened intently, but didn't hear Sam anymore. He did his business and washed his hands, and when he moved back to the bedroom he saw her asleep on her bed. At least he thought this was her room. He saw his sweat pants and shirt on the chair in a corner of the room, and he moved and got dressed before he made his way to the living room. He saw the older woman, and he moved over to her.

''Jason – glad to see you're awake and better,'' Kirsten said when she saw him, and he smiled at her. ''Where's Sam? Is she still in the room – what happened?'' she asked when she didn't see her, and he looked back to the way he came from.

''She fell back asleep and I thought it would be better to let her sleep – she looks like she hasn't slept in days,'' he replied, and Kirsten sighed.

''That's because she hasn't – sometimes she would get an hour of rest but she sat next to you mostly,'' Kirsten told him, and he nodded. ''Now, do you want something to eat? I made a sandwich for myself but I can make something for you,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yes please,'' he said, and Kirsten laughed. ''I bet you had something to do with the healing of my wounds,'' he suddenly said, and she shrugged.

''Sam took care of it – I only gave her the stuff to do it,'' she replied, and he nodded. He watched her make him something to eat, and he thanked her with a nod when she gave him a plate. ''When she called you that morning she thought you were busy with something, and she waited, but then she called you again later that day, and she got voicemail,'' Kirsten said, and he nodded.

''My phone broke,'' he replied, and she shrugged.

''She didn't sleep – and when she went to town the next day she came back a little more relaxed and I thought she would at least try to sleep that night – but then you came and she was,'' Kirsten paused and sighed, ''let's say she was surprised when she saw you, and then she had to take care of you,'' Kirsten added, and Jason looked down.

''I'm sorry,'' he said softly, and Kirsten laughed.

''I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel guilty, I'm telling you this because this shows how much she loves you and how much she wants you to be alright. Even though she thought for a second you didn't want her anymore, I knew she thought of that to be the better of two bad things for her,'' she told him, and he sighed.

''I just – when she called me, I could've answered and told her I would come as soon as this was over, but I didn't think of it at the moment. And then I didn't get the chance to call her back because I had to take care of everything and I didn't know what she would think – I could've known she would think I didn't want her anymore,'' he said softly, ''but let me assure you that is the opposite of what I want – I want to spend the rest of my life with her,'' Jason told the older woman. Kirsten nodded and smiled.

''How are you feeling? Do you have any pain?'' she asked, and he shrugged, and proved he did have pain.

''The wounds still hurt a little but it's better,'' he replied, and she nodded. He could see she didn't believe him, and he smiled. ''I think that ointment really helped though,'' he added, and she smiled.

''It's something else, huh? I don't know everything that's in it but it really helps – we used it for Sam a couple of times,'' Kirsten said, and Jason sighed. He didn't like the idea of Sam having to use the ointment, but it did help, and he had seen her scars – they weren't that evident.

''I've been thinking all week about it, and I finally realized what it was she thought,'' Jason said, and Kirsten nodded and urged him to continue. He felt good talking to someone who knew Sam, and he didn't even mind telling this woman about his feelings. ''she thought I was in love with Jenna – her cellmate – and when she came over she heard me say 'I love you' to Jenna, but I didn't meant it like I loved Jenna – I was telling Jenna what I would tell Sam when I saw her,'' he said, and Kirsten nodded.

''Normally Sam wouldn't be this way – she would confront you with it – but after spending that time in jail alone, she just started doubting everything,'' Kirsten said, and Jason had the feeling she was holding something back, but he didn't want to push her. ''She just needs you to tell her this, and I think she'll listen to you even if she is angry or scared – she always was fair to everyone she loved,'' Kirsten added, and Jason nodded.

''I love her so much, and I know I screwed up but I also am prepared to do anything to make it better,'' he told Kirsten, who smiled and suddenly looked up. Jason turned around to see a sleepy Sam standing there with a smile on her face, and he grinned shyly.

''I woke up and didn't see you in the bed – so I saw you had taken your clothes…'' her voice faded and she shrugged, and he smiled at her.

''I couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to wake you so I went out here,'' he replied, and she nodded. She walked over to Kirsten and kissed her cheek, and then she looked at Jason.

''You look better,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I feel a lot better – I think I'd feel even better after a shower,'' he added, and she widened her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He frowned, and then he looked at Kirsten. She shrugged, but a couple of minutes later Sam returned.

''I have towels and clean clothes in the bathroom for you, and everything is ready for you to take your shower,'' she told him, ''I want you to call me so I can help you with your bandages,'' she added, and he smiled and nodded. Then he got up and moved to her, hugged her and walked out of the room to the shower.

##########

Sam stood a little surprised Jason had hugged her for a moment. But then she saw Kirsten smiling at her and she sat down where Jason had just sat. ''I finally fell asleep when he woke up,'' Sam told her, and Kirsten nodded.

''Jason told me – we had a good talk here,'' she replied, and Sam nodded and sighed. ''You heard what he said when you came in,'' Kirsten stated, and Sam just nodded. ''You just need to go with what you're feeling and listen good to what he has to say, Sam, and everything will be alright,'' Kirsten added, and Sam nodded again.

''I know, and I will – did Dave come by yet? I thought you two had to go see your daughter?'' Sam asked, and Kirsten nodded.

''He stopped by this morning and I packed some stuff – he can come here any minute,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. It wasn't like she wanted Kirsten gone, but she remembered what Kirsten had said before Jason had arrived, and that had been two days ago.

''I hope everything will go like you say. With Jason and me and Dave and your daughter,'' Sam said softly, and Kirsten smiled.

''There's nothing they can do anymore for my daughter but I know everything will be fine, sweetie. You just need to open up your heart, and by the looks of it you did and look what you got – he is really nice, Sam, and he does truly care about you,'' Kirsten said, and Sam looked down with a smile.

''I know,'' she said softly, and Kirsten laughed softly. There was a knock on the door and it opened almost right away. Dave stood looking at Kirsten and then at Sam.

''Are you ready Nan?'' he asked, and Kirsten nodded. ''Sam, I'll call you when we arrive at my mother's place, so you don't have to worry,'' he told Sam, and Sam nodded and got up. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. ''You listened to Nan?'' he asked, and she smiled and nodded.

''She told me to open up my heart right now – and you take care of her, ok?'' she whispered, and he nodded against her neck. ''I love you,'' she added, and he smiled.

''I love you too little one,'' he replied, and then he stepped back. Sam turned around to see Jason staring at them, but she smiled at him and hugged Kirsten. Dave and Sam had always been like brother and sister, and because Dave was one of the few grandchildren who came to visit Kirsten, she had a close bond with him. Kirsten kissed her on her cheek and they left the cottage, closing the door behind them. Sam turned around to Jason and smiled at him again, and he smiled back.

''Are you ready to talk?'' he asked, and she took a deep breath and nodded. Everything was going to be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam took Jason's hand and led him to the garden. She didn't want to talk inside, because she felt like she was trapped in there. She'd never felt like that before, but with Jason there and the idea of talking scared her a little, and she wanted to feel the fresh air. He followed her without asking any questions and she was glad he didn't, because she didn't want him to know she was a little scared. ''Let's talk here – do you want something to drink?'' she asked, and he shook his head and sat down. She nodded and chose the chair opposite of him, so she could look at him.

''Where do I start,'' he mumbled, and when she opened her mouth he held up his hand. She blinked a couple of times but didn't say anything, and he started talking. ''When I stopped working at the hall and when Jenna came out, we started spending more time together because she didn't know anyone in Port Charles, but she wanted to wait for you to come out and she had to testify,'' he said, and she nodded. She knew about that, ''but we became friends – good friends. We ate dinner together and we went out to eat something at Kelly's – I mean we spent a lot of time together,'' he added, and she sighed.

''I know about that,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''When you saw us together – we were talking about you and I didn't know you were there. I mean I didn't know what you thought was going to happen between you and me, and I was scared you really didn't want me anymore. Now I know that when you came into the courtroom and you saw Jenna and me together holding hands…'' his voice faded, and she looked down. ''I know you thought we had something – but we didn't have anything but friendship. She helped me though that day and I didn't think you would assume something like that but I guess I should've,'' he added, and she shook her head.

''No, I just to conclusions, Jason, because I was doubting everything we had,'' she said quickly, and he sighed, ''no really, I had to much time to think and when I did, I started thinking; 'maybe this was all because he felt sorry for me', and 'he doesn't want me, because there are a lot more women that are better than me', and when I saw you with Jenna I thought you wanted her – because she had been undercover too and she didn't do anything wrong to get there,'' Sam rambled, and Jason blinked.

''I never wanted Jenna. I wanted and want you, and I know I didn't handle this right but I never meant for you to think I only felt sorry for you. Because that's not what it was, and it still isn't,'' he said, ''Milo told me you stopped by,'' he added, and she blinked again, but this time to push the tears back.

''I thought you told her you loved her,'' she whispered, and even though she had tried, the tears still came. ''Milo opened the door for me, and I heard you say 'I love you','' she added, and he nodded.

''Milo told me, and I realized what you must've thought about that – I'm so sorry,'' he said softly, and he took her hand and kissed it. ''I told Jenna what I would say to you when I saw you again, and I was drunk,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I didn't know what to think – I mean I thought you loved her and I wanted to leave right away – I wanted to jump town and never look back, maybe then I could forget you, but I couldn't,'' she said, and she looked at him. She wanted to tell him now, but she wanted to know what he wanted first, because she couldn't bear if he didn't want to go forward.

''And I wouldn't blame you if you did. I didn't come to see you in the week you were at home and then you find out I'm spending a little too much time with Jenna – I would've thought the same thing if you would've been with Max too much, if you get what I mean,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Sam, I love you and only you – and when I heard you left I couldn't think straight – I wanted to find you and then you called,'' he said, ''and I was so happy you called, but I knew when you said you needed time I had to give it to you,'' he added, and she sighed.

''All I wanted was to be with you without any problems, and I just tried to push you away but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I love you too much to let you go and I know it's selfish, but I just can't,'' she said softly, and then looked up at him to see him smile.

''Jenna also isn't the person we thought she was,'' Jason said darkly, and she frowned. ''She said you were conning me and you were lying, but I couldn't believe her. I knew you wouldn't do something like that, because there is one thing that doesn't match up,'' he said, and she looked at him questionably. ''You would never, ever give yourself completely to someone you were conning,'' he said when he saw it, and she nodded.

''Jason what are we going to do now?'' she asked softly, and he shrugged.

''All I know is I want to be with you, and I love you,'' he said and she smiled weakly through her tears, ''I'll do anything to make you see that,'' he added, and she took a deep shaky breath.

''I love you too, Jason, and I want to be with you – but I think we should take it slow,'' she said, and he nodded. She could see he didn't like it at all, but she knew he would agree with everything she said at this point. ''I know this is hard, it's hard for me too, but I need to take it slow, and I don't want to ruin it – not again,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I love you, I'd do anything for you, Sam, if that means we can be together,'' he said softly, and she smiled. He stood from his chair and pulled her up, grimacing when he felt his shoulder sting, but he didn't stop. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight, and she laid her head on his chest and relaxed. But just for one moment.

''Jason, I have to tell you something,'' she whispered, and he pulled back and looked at her with all the love in his body.

##########

Jason felt her tense again after a couple of seconds, and then he heard her say what she said. Suddenly he felt worry take over his body and he pulled back just a little to look her in the eye.

''You can tell me everything,'' he said softly, ''unless it's about you having something with Max – that I don't want to know,'' he said with a smile, and she laughed softly before looking up at him again.

''I don't know what you're going to do, but please promise me you won't be mad – I didn't do this to trap you or anything and when I came by that night, I wanted to tell you but then I heard…'' she stopped rambling when he held his finger against her lips.

''I promise I won't be mad, I won't think you trapped me – now tell me, because I don't think it's good by the way you're rambling,'' he said, and she looked down again.

''Jason, I'm pregnant,'' she said softly, and he felt a tear fall on his hand right after she said it. She was pregnant? How could she be pregnant – she had told him earlier she couldn't get pregnant. He shook his head to clear his mind and clearly she saw this as a bad sign because she stepped away. He could see on her face she was scared, and she was afraid he would get back on his word.

''Sam – are you sure? I mean I thought you told me you couldn't get pregnant,'' he said, his voice chocked up from all the emotions running through his body. He was surprised, shocked, and somehow he felt joy get the upper hand.

''You – you don't want it,'' she said, and he widened his eyes and shook his head, but that wasn't the best thing to do – she took another step back and wiped away the tears. ''It's ok, Jason – it – I mean I will take care of it myself,'' she rambled, and he shook his head again and approached her. He took her arms and pulled her in his embrace, and then he kissed the top of her head.

''Sam, listen to me now ok?'' he said, and she nodded. ''I'm speechless, I just don't know what to say, and you know why?'' he asked, and when she shook her head he laughed. ''Because I'm happy – I don't know about you but I've always wanted kids, and with you, Sam, god I couldn't be happier, because I'm having a baby with the woman I love the most,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him. He cursed himself for not saying anything sooner, because he hated to see her cry.

''Do you mean that, Jason?'' she asked him softly, and he nodded. He didn't stop nodding until she smiled and he felt like his head was about to fall off, but it worked.

''But I'm worried,'' he said, and when she looked up at him he said, ''I thought you said you couldn't have kids,'' and she nodded.

''I thought I couldn't, because that's what the doctors told me after – God Jason there is so much I need to tell you about my past,'' she said when she stopped, and he nodded.

''And we will have enough time to talk about that later, Sam, now I just want to know if you're ok?'' he said, and she smiled.

''I went to the hospital the day after I found out and Dr. Lee – the OB – told me there wouldn't be any problems with this pregnancy. When I asked her about what the doctors said, she told me that either they looked at it the wrong way or someone lied and tempered with the tests – but there is nothing wrong with me and I can carry this baby without any problems,'' she told him, and he nodded and took a deep breath. He felt his shoulder blades relax and he knew he had been tense, but he pulled her closer and kissed her. He needed to feel her close, and he knew he couldn't do anything more than kiss her, but she seemed to like it by the way she reacted. She pressed her body against his and sighed in his mouth, and he took the opportunity to move his tongue in her mouth. His hands made their way to her back and he felt her hands on his shoulders. He pulled back, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if they continued, and he heard her moan.

''Sam we can't do this if we want to take it slow,'' he groaned, and she nodded against his chest. ''I'd like to take you out to dinner if you don't mind,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him with a surprised expression.

''Are you sure you want to do that? I didn't think you'd be the guy to take someone out to dinner,'' she said with a smile, and he laughed.

''No, I'm not that guy but for you I would even go in suit and tie – but don't ask me to because I don't like it,'' he quickly added when he saw her face, and she smiled.

''I'd love to go to dinner with you – Jason, Kirsten told me we could stay here for a while,'' she said softly, and he looked around. He liked it here, it was peaceful, and they were not too far away from the city.

''I'd love to stay here for the time being – but you know I'll have to go back eventually,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I know, but we can stay here and just be together,'' she said, and he nodded. ''We can drive back and send Max and Milo home,'' she added, and he smiled and nodded again.

''We are going to do just that – I'm going to call Milo – Max and my phones broke,'' he told her, and she nodded. He could see she knew what happened, but she wanted to know more, and he looked at her and kissed her quickly. ''I'll tell you more later, and then we'll make some dinner,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''You go and call Milo and I'll take a shower – I feel like I've been rolling in dirt,'' she said with a smile, and he laughed as he walked inside. He walked over to Sam's phone that was on the nightstand in her room – he had seen it when he woke up before – and dialed Milo's number. He wanted to spend some time with Sam alone.

##########

After Sam had taken her shower she felt a lot better, and Jason and she made dinner together. She couldn't cook like he could – she was a disaster in the kitchen – and he made fun of her the whole time. She didn't mind, because she loved spending time with him, and finally they didn't have to sneak around. They didn't talk about anything heavy, because they both wanted to just spend time together and they seemed to feel they didn't need to talk all the time.

''What do you think about watching a movie? I feel like watching a movie,'' Sam said, even though she was tired. She didn't want to go to bed, because she didn't want to be alone. ''I think Nan did have some movies here,'' she said while looking for them, and Jason smiled.

''What kind of movie?'' he asked, and she shrugged and returned with the boxes. She had a couple of old movies, and a couple of new movies she knew Dave had brought with him.

''When we're here Nan tells us not to watch to many movies,'' Sam said with a smile, ''but normally Dave brings something with him for us to watch,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''You're close to both of them aren't you?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''Yeah, I am. I've had some rough times and because of Nan and Dave I got through them,'' she told him, and he nodded. She knew he wanted to know, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

''So when did Kirsten take you in?'' he asked, and she thought back.

''I guess it was around my tenth birthday – my dad had been angry with me because I screwed up one of his scams and she had seen it. I don't remember everything but she took her with me after she slapped my dad and after that I went by here almost every day,'' she told him, ''and then at one point I just didn't go home anymore,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I'm glad you had Kirsten and her family to rely on,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She put one of the DVD's in the player and pressed play, and waited for the movie to start. Jason sighed when he saw what movie it was – Gone with the Wind – and she smiled. ''I'd say you are testing me,'' he said softly, and she laughed.

''No, I just really love this movie,'' she told him, and he nodded and held out his arms. She looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to him and moving into his embrace. He held her tight, and she was glad she was sitting at his good side. ''How are you feeling, Jason – are you having any pain?'' she asked, and he hummed.

''No, I'm feeling great because I have you with me,'' he whispered, and she felt her eyes start to burn again. ''Hey, why are you crying?'' he asked when he saw it, and she shook her head and wiped away the tears.

''I don't know, I just feel so safe here, and I love you, and I'm in your arms where I can just be me,'' she said, and a sob ended her sentence. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

''I love you too, Sam. There's nothing that can make me stop loving you,'' he whispered, and she smiled and closed her eyes. The movie long forgotten, Sam fell asleep in his arms. And because Jason couldn't carry her because of his leg and shoulder, he did the only thing he could – he turned off the TV and lay down with Sam in his arms on the couch. They didn't need a bed, because they fit together perfectly, and when Jason closed his eyes, he fell asleep feeling at home – at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jason grimaced when he felt something press down his arm and thigh. He opened his eyes to see Sam, sprawled across him with her head exactly where his shoulder wound was. Her arm was across his chest and when he looked further down he saw her leg was over his, her knee pressing against his thigh. He looked at her face and saw she was sleeping peacefully and he didn't have the heart to wake her, even though the pain was getting worse by the minute.

After some time he couldn't hold it anymore, and he turned her around on her back, having to roll with her when she held on to him. Suddenly she woke up by the pressure of his body on hers, and she gasped and held her breath. Her eyes opened wide, until she saw he was on top of her, and she sighed of relief. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and he frowned. The reaction she had was weird, but her saying she was sorry was even weirder.

''You were sleeping on my wounds,'' he said with a smile, even though he felt the throbbing in his wounds start to intensify. She gasped again, and helped him get up.

''We forgot to take care if them last night,'' she said, and she quickly ran to the bedroom, only to come back with a grin on her face. ''Maybe you'd like to take a shower first – maybe even some breakfast,'' she said sheepishly, and he laughed softly.

''I can take a shower first, and then we can take care of the wounds,'' he told her, and she nodded and moved back to the bedroom to grab some towels. When he followed her and saw her standing there, holding on to the bed, he instantly became worried. ''Sam?'' he called out her name, and she shook her head and held up one of her hands to stop him. She took another deep breath and turned around. She was pale, and he frowned at her.

''Just a little nauseas,'' she said, and he sighed of relief. He knew it was part of the pregnancy, and she smiled at him again so she had to feel ok.

''Be careful ok, don't overdo it,'' he said, and she nodded again. ''Thanks, I will come and make breakfast for you when I'm done here,'' he said, and she wanted to say something when he kissed her and moved to the bathroom. He looked back once more to see her sit down on the bed, and he really was worried about her. He didn't say anything because knowing Sam; she would just push him away if he would hover. She didn't want to seem weak.

##########

Sam took a couple of deep breaths, but it didn't really work. The nausea stayed, and she didn't mind, but she didn't feel like being sick all day. She thought about telling Jason about her past today, because she felt like it was something he should know. She also wanted to know more about what happened with the warehouse and the shootings, and she would ask him to tell her after breakfast.

It didn't take Jason long, and she helped him with his wounds – rub the ointment in and covering them with gauze. ''It's done – do you want breakfast?'' she asked him, and he shook his head.

''No, I want to tell you about what happened at the warehouse – I promised last night and I'm not that hungry either,'' he replied, and she nodded. He put on his sweats, and then lay down on the bed. She was surprised when he pulled her against him, but settled in and sighed in contentment. ''Sonny was with me when you called – and he told me some old rival of ours was in town. Manny…'' he looked down when she gasped, and he saw she was even paler then before. ''Ruiz,'' he added, but he couldn't finish his sentence as she ran to the bathroom. He could hear her throw up, but he wasn't as quick as she was, and he came there when she was about to lean back against the wall.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered chocked up, and he shook his head and sank down behind her, despite the ache in his leg. ''I'm sorry,'' she said again, and he sighed.

''You don't have to apologize – I take it you know Manny,'' he stated, and when she nodded he closed his eyes. By her reaction he could only guess what happened, and he felt the anger race through his body. ''Are you ok for me to continue?'' he asked, and she looked up at him.

''Yeah – let's get back to the bed so you can rest,'' she said, and he nodded. She was a strong woman, and when she got up and helped him up he smiled at her. ''I'm going to wash my mouth, I'll be right there,'' she added, and he nodded again and walked back to the room. Sam washed her mouth and took a deep breath – noticing she felt better after emptying her stomach. She walked back and sighed when she saw Jason lying on the bed with his eyes closed, and she slowly moved next to him.

''I won't ask you about it when I finish the story so you can think of a way to tell me,'' he said, and she nodded. She was glad he gave her the time to think about it, and she was also a little surprised he knew what she needed. ''He'd been a thorn in Sonny's side for a while now, and mine, but he got away a couple of years ago,'' he said, and she nodded. Knowing right away how many years.

''Three years,'' she whispered, and he nodded, surprised she knew.

''Yeah, three years – and now he had returned and Sonny needed me to take care of him. So he had some information about Manny wanting to blow up one of our warehouses, and I went there – trying to take him down,'' he said, and she nodded against his chest. She tried to feel safe, but knowing Manny was close by was frightening, and he knew it because he pulled her even closer. ''He had a couple of goons and one of them shot me in my leg, and Manny and I were standing opposite of each other. Something must've caught my attention because I missed when I shot at him, but he shot me in the shoulder and got away,'' Jason added, ''and then just as Max and I got out of there, the warehouse exploded – I didn't get any of it because I was passed out,'' he said, finishing the story, and she took a deep shaky breath.

''I'm glad you're ok,'' she whispered, and he nodded and pressed a kiss on top of her head. She knew she had to tell him now, because she couldn't hold it back anymore. ''I ran into Manny three years ago,'' she started, and he sighed.

''You don't have to tell me now, Sam,'' he whispered, and she shook her head. She knew she couldn't keep this from him.

''I know I don't have to, but I want to because you have the right to know. What happened this morning wasn't just something like that,'' she said, and he frowned but didn't say anything. ''I thought he was scary, and I tried to stay away from him but he always showed up where I was – if it was a bar or in a store – he was always there. He called me 'Sweetness', and I found it disturbing,'' she said, and he nodded and tightened his grip on her. She suddenly didn't want him too close, afraid eh might push her away, and she sat up. He looked at her in surprise and confusion, and she thought she even saw a little hurt in his eyes, but she looked down.

''You met him and he stalked you,'' he stated, and she nodded.

''I didn't know what to do but I didn't tell anyone. I was on my own, because I had just moved out of here and got myself a place, so when I was home alone I would lock every door and window and I was afraid to fall asleep,'' she told him, ''and I normally wasn't that kind of girl – I could take care of myself because I've always had to do just that, but with Manny – he scared me to death, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''What did he do?'' he asked, and she took a deep breath, knowing he would be either angry or disgusted.

''Well, at first he sent me things – dead flowers and he would be in my apartment – he would leave stuff there and it freaked me out but he didn't try anything yet,'' she said, and she looked down, ''and then he approached me in the bars I went to, always touching me – and I told him to fuck off but he didn't listen, it only seemed to turn him on,'' she added, and she looked at him to see the anger on his face. She knew she had to finish it quickly because she couldn't take his anger. ''He came in one night and…'' she looked down again, feeling tears starting to fall down, ''he raped me,'' she whispered brokenly, and she heard Jason gasp. She moved back before looking up, and she could see something she couldn't define in his eyes.

''He raped you – how? I mean damn,'' he said rubbing a hand over his face before letting it brush though his hair.

''I was alone, I was already scared, and he was there when I came home, I didn't stand a chance Jason – please don't be angry with me,'' she whispered, and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

''What? No, Sam I'm not angry with you! Come here baby,'' he said, and when she looked at him unsure of what to do, he moved himself toward her and pulled her in his arms. ''I'm not angry with you – I just want to kill the bastard! Damn I didn't – I never thought he'd do something like that but I guess…'' he stopped talking when she stiffened, and he looked down. ''What happened after he raped you?'' he asked, and she shook her head. She knew she had to tell him, but she needed some time.

''Can we – can we do that later today – I'm drained,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He sank down and lay on his side, and when she did the same he pulled her against him closely, not wanting to let go of her.

''Just sleep for a while, baby. I'm here and you're safe,'' he whispered in her ear, and surprisingly she felt safe again. Him holding her was comforting, and also knowing he wasn't angry with her of disgusted helped. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

''I love you Jason,'' she said, and before he had the chance to reply, she was out like a light.

##########

Jason looked down at Sam and smiled. She was still sleeping peacefully, but he had woken up some time ago. He didn't know what to do, what to say to make her feel better. He knew Manny was sick, but he didn't think he would be this sick as to rape a woman. Jason was glad he got to know Sam, and he never wanted to let her go again. He'd never guessed something like that ever happened to her, until today. When he had woken up and rolled her off of him. Her reaction was something strange, but now it all made sense.

''Hey,'' Sam said, and he almost jumped out of the bed in surprise. He hadn't even noticed she had woken up, and when he looked down he could see a spark of amusement in her eyes. So it was all worth it. ''How long have you been awake?'' she asked him, stretching out a little.

''Not that long,'' he lied, and she smiled and nodded, but he could see she didn't believe him. ''Did you sleep ok? Are you feeling any better?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''Yes and yes. I think I need some food and then I'll tell you the rest of the story,'' she told him, and he sighed and nodded. He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen, not surprised when he noticed her following him. ''I am starving,'' she said, and he laughed.

''No surprise there, babe. You can eat like the best of them,'' he joked, and she scoffed.

''I'm pregnant you know,'' she replied, and he nodded. He still loved the way she said it, and he looked at her with a smile while making something to eat. When he finished the food he put it on a plate for her and gave it to her, and then he moved back to place something on a plate for himself. He saw her looking at the plate and suddenly she didn't look hungry anymore.

''It's not what you like? I mean I can make something else?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''No, I like it, this is good, I'm just not that hungry anymore. Thinking about all what happened…'' her voice faded and she seemed lost in thought. She ate, but she didn't seem to taste it and he felt like he did something wrong. ''Jason it was fine,'' she said, and he smiled at her, surprised she knew what he was thinking.

''Then it is what you have to tell me, right?'' he asked, and she nodded and looked down at her now empty plate. ''You want to tell it now or later? I mean if you don't want to tell it I'll just-'' he started, but she interrupted him.

''No, I want to tell you,'' she said, ''this is something that also – I didn't tell you this before because I didn't think it would matter. But you know the scar on my stomach,'' she said, and he nodded. He had the feeling it had something to do with Manny, and he was right. ''Manny did it,'' she said, and he nodded.

''What happened?'' he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. She stood and walked over to the living room, and he followed her. He sat down next to her, and wasn't surprised she didn't want to be touched. He knew it was going to be hard for her.

''When he'd raped me he left, and I didn't see him for a couple of weeks. Then I found out I was pregnant,'' she whispered, and he gasped. ''Manny didn't know when he came back and I tried to hide it – I would wear big shirts and all. But then the end of my pregnancy came and he found out,'' she said, and Jason nodded.

''Did he know it was his?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''I think he always knew I was pregnant, maybe even before me because he had been talking about a plan. I don't remember what the plan was but I do remember he said the plan worked when he kidnapped me,'' she said, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. What he wanted to do now was go after Manny again and kill the bastard, bring him back and kill him again slowly.

''He kidnapped you,'' he said through gritted teeth.

''I was 8 and a half months pregnant, he said it was time to get the baby out,'' she said, and she gasped for breath when tears started flowing down her face. ''He strapped me to one of those examination tables they have in the hospital, and he prepped me – he didn't have anything like medication or something, he just planned on cutting right through me,'' she sobbed, and he closed his eyes again. God, he couldn't imagine how scared she must have been, and he didn't know what to say. ''But when he started cutting I started having contractions – and they were bad,'' she added, and he nodded.

''What happened when he noticed?'' Jason asked, and Sam closed her eyes. He knew this had to be hard, and he wanted to hold her, but she didn't let him.

''He didn't care, he kept cutting, but the problem was with the pain – I blacked out. And when I woke up I was in the hospital, and they told me my baby was dead,'' she said, and the sobs became hysterical, to a point where Jason didn't care if she didn't want to be touched. He held her close and soothed her, saying soft words in her ear. He didn't know how long it took, but after a while Sam looked at him again. ''That's why the doctors said I couldn't have kids. He didn't cut the right way and – it all doesn't matter because according to the doctor in Port Charles she says there is nothing that could stop me from having kids,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Sam, I love you, and I know you're strong. I need you to take some time to rest – God, I don't know what to say,'' he stumbled over his words, and she looked at him.

''Just be here Jason. You're all I need right now,'' she whispered, and he was. He just sat there with her in his arms, trying to pour over some of his strength. He hoped she was going to be ok, after everything she went through – and now Manny was back. He would protect her with his life, that he promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jason sat outside, enjoying the morning's air, and he smiled. The week had gone by fast, and Sam and him had spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. He'd never been this open to someone about his past, and he knew this was it. Sam was it.

Sam was still asleep – she'd been sick a couple of times in the morning and normally she wouldn't go back to bed, but this morning she did. She'd been dreaming – she didn't want to admit it and she didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she had been. He'd hear her scream in the middle of the night, and he'd pull her close, but it didn't matter. She was afraid of what might happen now she knew Manny was close by, and he couldn't do anything to make her feel safe.

When he'd woken up this morning after she'd stepped out of bed, he was surprised she went back to bed after going to the bathroom. He'd just been about to step out of the bed to help her, be there for her, when she stepped back in and turned to her side. She'd fallen asleep right away, and he had stepped out anyway because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. ''Morning, Jase,'' he heard her voice, and he turned around with a smile. She stood there, in her sweats and tank top, with a cup of tea in her hand.

''Good morning,'' he replied, and she smiled at him. He loved seeing her smile, but he could see the smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew he had to find out what it was so he asked, ''tell me about the dreams you've been having?''

''I told you, it's nothing,'' she said quickly, but he stared at her until she sighed and sat down. ''Dreams about the night Manny raped me to dreams about the night I lost my baby girl,'' she told him, and he nodded. He had figured as much, but he'd wanted to hear from her. ''The night he raped me I can remember vividly, but when he kidnapped me and cut out my baby I don't – I imagine sometimes she's still alive somewhere, even though I know it isn't possible,'' she added, and he sighed.

''I didn't know it was a girl,'' he said softly, and she looked at him in surprise. ''You didn't tell me before and I didn't want to ask – I didn't want to bring up any more pain for you, because I know what it's like to loose a baby,'' he told her, and she nodded. He had told her all about Courtney's baby, and all about Michael. Even though Michael was still alive, it was hard to see him while he'd been a father to the boy for a year of his life. The first year of his life.

''I'm sorry – I didn't think about it,'' she said softly, and then took a sip of her tea. ''I wonder what she would be like, Jason. I know she isn't alive but when I dream about her I feel like she is – sometimes even during the day I feel like she's closer than I know,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''It's probably going to take some time, Sam. You need to give yourself the time to grieve for her and for what happened with Manny. Just believe me when I say this bastard is going to die slow and painful,'' he promised her, and she smiled at him.

''Jason, I know you want to kill Manny, but please don't do it because of me. I'm sure you can protect me, but don't do anything stupid just because of this,'' she said, and he frowned.

''I'm not going to do anything stupid. Even with what happened to you, I still have to kill him – Sonny's orders,'' he told her, and she nodded. He didn't want her to think he wanted to kill Manny just because of what he did to her, but it didn't matter. He knew she could see right through him, because when he looked at her he could see the look on her face. She didn't believe him. ''Ok, you're right,'' he muttered, and she laughed.

''Look, I'm going to take a shower and then I have to get to town to get some grocery – Nan just called,'' she said, and then she looked down. ''Her daughter just died – she had cancer and the doctors had given up on her,'' she added, and he frowned.

''Jenna said something similar when she told me her aunt was sick,'' Jason said, and Sam looked up. She didn't understand what he was saying, ''maybe they are related,'' he said, and she sighed.

''Maybe – but Nan is coming home today, and Dave is bringing her here, and he will stay the night before going back to take care of everything – they want to have her buried here,'' she said, and Jason nodded. He could understand why they wanted her here. This place was amazing, even the small city was peaceful and quiet, and he knew he could spend his days here without having to worry about everything.

''You want me to come with?'' he asked, and she shrugged. ''I mean I can help you pick out some things because I know you don't cook, and you can help me with what Kirsten and Dave like,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'd love that – it'll be nice having someone with me right now,'' she said softly, and he nodded. ''Well,'' she suddenly said, and she got up and kissed him gently, ''I'm going to take a shower and I'll be ready when you are,'' she said, and he laughed and watched her as she made her way back inside. He looked at her cup and saw she only had taken one sip, and he shook his head. The tea was already cold, so he took it with him to the kitchen and emptied the cup. He had already taken a shower when he had woken up, and because he had seen Sam take care of his wounds a couple of times before, he had rubbed the ointment in himself. He sat down on the chair in the kitchen and waited for Sam to be ready to go.

##########

Sam felt a lot better after taking her shower. When Kirsten had called, she had woken her up and Sam knew it was going to be a rough morning. The morning sickness wasn't only in the mornings, but sometimes it was really bad. With Jason there she could handle it, and she was glad he was there.

After they talked about the hard things that happened, like what happened in the warehouse and what happened with Manny, they had kept it lighter. Sam had told Jason some more about her past, as did Jason. She knew a lot more about Jason and she knew he had been afraid that it would chance the love she felt for him, but it didn't. If anything she loved him even more for opening up.

She made her way back to the living room and saw he was sitting in the kitchen, with his eyes closed. She walked over to him, and stood in front of him. ''Hey,'' she said softly, and he smiled. Suddenly he pulled her on top of him and kissed her gently.

''Hey gorgeous,'' he said softly, and she smiled at him. ''Are you ready to go?'' he asked, and she sighed and nodded. But then suddenly the door opened and Kirsten walked in, with Dave following her. Sam jumped up and ran over to hug both of them, and Jason stood to his feet and nodded to Dave. Kirsten made his way over to him and hugged him, and Sam smiled when she saw the surprised look on his face. Kirsten turned around to Sam and smiled again.

''I invited one of my other grandchildren to stay here for the time being – she just lost her baby and she needed to stay somewhere and rest, but she didn't want to go back home. Dave is going to do some shopping later and we'll stay here and go back tomorrow,'' Kirsten told her, and Sam nodded. ''Dave, I'll get you some money-''

''No, it's ok, Nan, I have money and I'll just be an hour – see you guys then,'' he said, and he walked out the door.

''Jenna is going with Dave – she didn't feel up to meeting someone new right now,'' Kirsten said, and Sam nodded. She remembered how she felt when she had lost her baby, and se understood why Kirsten's granddaughter didn't want to come in right now.

''We can leave if that would make it easier,'' Jason said, and Kirsten immediately shook her head. ''No really, it's ok,'' he added, and she smiled.

''I know, Jason. It's not necessary, she will come in later and she will meet you two. It's no problem, and even though we don't have that much space – you two can just sleep together and Dave will sleep with Jenna – or Jenna will sleep with me,'' she said, and Jason sighed and nodded. Sam knew he wanted to go home, so she grabbed his hand.

''Nan, it's ok. I have an appointment with the doctor soon and I want to get settled in – so we'll go,'' she said softly, and Kirsten frowned.

''If you are sure than its ok with me, but I'd really like it if you came back here sometime,'' she said looking at Jason and Sam. Sam smiled, and Jason nodded.

''We will, I promise,'' he said, and then he looked at Sam. Kirsten sighed and nodded, and Jason took Sam with him to start packing. ''Thank you,'' he said, and she smiled at him and hugged him.

''I love you – and I know you don't want to stay here too long, I know you have you're job and I don't want to keep you for myself too long,'' she said with a smile, and he sighed.

''I love you too,'' he said, and then he grabbed the bags. They started packing, together, and she knew this was going to be alright. Soon they would be home.

##########

''Do you really have an appointment?'' Jason asked her, when they were done packing. She nodded and frowned at him.

''I didn't lie – I just twisted it a bit so we could go home,'' she told him, and he frowned. He had been thinking about it through packing, and he had decided to ask, and now she was giving him this kind of answers? ''I have an appointment in a little over a week – I just didn't say when to Kirsten because I knew you wanted to leave, Jason,'' she said, and he nodded.

''You didn't have to do that for me, you know. We could've stayed if that's what Kirsten wanted or something, but it's just-'' he was interrupted by Sam, who smiled at him and held up her hand.

''Kirsten would want us to stay forever if she had a say in it. She likes you and I'm like a granddaughter. She doesn't want us to leave, but she knows we have to. If I didn't tell her I had an appointment she'd want us to stay here for a lot longer than you or I planned,'' she told him, and he smiled back at her. He finally understood Kirsten a little more, and he kind of loved her for it.

''She really is a great person – and we are going to come back here when everything is calm again, right?'' he said, and she nodded.

''I'd love that. I've been away for way too long, and I really missed her. When I told Max I would go and see her I didn't even think about it,'' she told him, and he nodded. Then he remembered something.

''Where did you meet Max?'' he asked, even though he had asked before. He knew there was more to the story, and when he saw the look on her face he knew he was right.

''Max – at one point after Manny raped me I asked him to be my 'bodyguard', and he was for a while but he had to go away for something. When he returned I was in the hospital and he came to visit me – he helped me get up out of bed in the morning and he and Nan helped me see there was more to life, or something,'' she mumbled, and he nodded. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, and it didn't surprise him when he felt her shake.

''Are you scared?'' he asked her, and he hoped she understood. When she nodded and took a deep breath, he knew she understood what he meant.

''Every day. But I try not to think about it, because if I do, I'm going to stress, and I don't need that right now,'' she replied, and he nodded. He wanted to do something to get the fear away, but he couldn't.

''I am here for you – when you feel scared you can tell me ok? I'll – I don't know what I can do, but I'll be there with you and for you,'' he said softly, ''you are not alone in this, Sam,'' he added, and she nodded and took a deep breath again.

''Thank you – and the same for you – if you're scared I'm here,'' she said, and he nodded. She didn't know how scared he really was, but he didn't want to tell her right now.

''Right now, we need to get packing again, and we can go home in a couple of hours, ok?'' he said, and when she nodded and took a step back, he looked at her. She was calmer, and he was glad he had done something to help her.

''Let's get to it,'' she said with a smile, and she wiped away the last tears on her face. They continued packing and talking about little things.

##########

It didn't take them long and Sam was glad. Jason didn't bring that much, and what he had fit into his duffle bag perfectly. Sam, on the other hand, had taken some more and it was a fight to close her suitcase. ''I didn't know I bought this much here – I only went to town that once and I didn't do much but look…'' she said, and her voice faded at the end.

''I bet you had some trouble closing it before then,'' Jason replied with a smile, and Sam sighed and sat on top of the suitcase. Jason zipped it closed, and Sam sighed of relief. ''Let me get that in the car,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Maybe we can ask Kirsten for some food for on the road,'' he added, and Sam jumped up.

''I'll ask her, you put those bags in the car, please,'' she replied, and he nodded. He grabbed the suitcase and followed Sam out of the bedroom. She heard voices in the kitchen and smiled at Jason. As they turned the corner, she heard Jason drop the suitcase, and she gasped.

''Jenna?'' Jason said, and both Kirsten and Dave turned around with a frown, when Jenna got up and threw herself in Jason's arms. Sam looked at them with wide eyes, and she saw Jason look at her apologetically. ''Jenna – let go,'' he said after a while, and Sam took a step back toward Kirsten.

''You know her?'' she asked Sam, who nodded.

''She was my cellmate,'' Sam whispered, as Jason pushed Jenna off of him.

3


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It took Jason all his strength not to push Jenna away and take Sam to leave. As everyone made their way to the living room he locked his eyes with Sam's, and he saw the doubt in there. He hated that he put it there, and when he held out his hand he could see she didn't know what to do. He waited, until she finally looked up with a smile and took his hand. He took a silent sigh of relief as he led her to the couch, and when he sat down she snuggled against him with a heavy sigh. When her head got heavier, he looked down and saw she had her eyes closed. He smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep, and he looked at Kirsten, who sat next to them.

''She's exhausted,'' he whispered, and Kirsten smiled. ''You probably want to know what happened, but I don't have everything you have to know – so I guess Jenna and me can tell you everything,'' he said, careful not to wake Sam. Kirsten nodded.

''I want to know everything – because I don't understand what Jenna,'' she said looking pointedly at Jenna, ''was doing in prison, and why Sam doesn't look at her,'' she added. Jason sighed and nodded, and he looked at Jenna.

''You tell her what you were doing there, it's not mine to tell,'' he said, and Jenna nodded and took a deep breath.

''I was undercover. There was something wrong in there and we needed to get the threat out, but nobody from my force could get in there but me,'' she started, and Kirsten nodded. Jason could see she didn't like it, but she had to because everything was over and done with. ''When I got there, there was this guard, and he was the threat in there. Raping women and abusing them, so I had to do something to stop that. I did what I could but he figured out there was something up with me, and he took me to this room, where he raped me,'' she added, and she looked down and took another deep breath.

''You were pregnant from him weren't you?'' Dave asked, and Jenna nodded. Dave cursed, and looked at Jason. ''What did you do?'' he asked, and Jason shrugged.

''I killed the bastard,'' he replied simply, and Dave nodded and looked at him with renewed respect. ''Not only because of that, but he also touched Sam, and all those other women. My boss told me to take him out, and I did as I was told. I didn't expect to fall in love but I did,'' he added, and Dave nodded and Kirsten smiled brightly.

''So you killed him, but what – I mean, did he rape Sam too?'' she asked, and when Jason shook his head, she sighed in relief. ''Thank god. She doesn't need that added to her plate also,'' she whispered, more to herself than to anybody else. ''Jenna, what happened when you got out?'' she asked, and Jenna looked up for a moment.

''Jason had killed the guard and he helped us fix some more in there – I got out two weeks after and Sam was all alone. So we all put some effort in getting her out, and once she was she didn't call Jason or didn't even want to talk to him,'' Jenna started telling what happened after Sam got out, but Kirsten stopped her by holding up her hand.

''No, don't do that. I don't need to know that, that's between Jason and Sam. It's also not your business, Jenna.''

''You're right, Nan, I'm sorry,'' Jenna said softly, and she looked down. Suddenly Jason felt Sam stir and he looked down to see her waking up. She didn't sleep long, but when she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile, he couldn't help but smile back.

''I was afraid…'' Jason started, but Sam stopped him.

''Jason, I want to go home now,'' she whispered, and Jason nodded. Sam looked at Kirsten and smiled, and the woman smiled back and nodded.

''You two better get going before it's going to be too late to drive in one time,'' she said, and Sam got up. She looked at Jenna.

''I'm sorry you lost your baby,'' she said softly, ''I know how you feel and I never would wish something like that to happen to someone,'' she added, and Jenna frowned.

''How can you know how I feel, huh?'' she asked, and Sam looked down. Jason stepped forward but Sam stopped him and looked at Jenna.

''I lost my baby girl in my eight month,'' she explained, and Jenna widened her eyes and looked down, ''so yeah, I know how you feel,'' Sam added, and then she went to grab her bag.

''I'll take it,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. She walked over to Kirsten, who was now standing waiting for a hug. Sam gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, and smiled at her.

''We'll be back soon, Nan,'' she whispered, and Jason smiled when he heard her. She really loved it here, and he did too, so he didn't mind coming back here soon. Sam moved to Dave and did the same; she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She waved as she followed Jason outside, and didn't look at Jenna again. Kirsten sighed, and Jason heard it. He didn't pay attention to it, but waved as he walked out of the door.

''See you soon,'' he said over his shoulder, and Sam smiled and closed the door behind her. ''Are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

##########

Sam nodded, ''I'm fine, Jason,'' she replied, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She opened the door of her car and went around the back to open the truck for Jason. Jason threw in the bags and closed it, as Sam moved to the drivers seat and closed the door after she sat down. She opened the door for Jason, who jumped in and sat down with a sigh. ''Are you ok?'' she asked him, and he laughed and nodded.

''Just a little sore, that's all,'' he told her, and she nodded. She was glad he didn't say he was fine, and she was glad he didn't want to drive. ''We'll do it like this right – you drive and in a couple of hours, or when you get tired, I'll drive. I can drive,'' he said, and she nodded. It was only fair, and she didn't know if she could drive all the way back home.

''That's a great idea. Let's go,'' she said, and she started the car. Kirsten came out of the cottage and waved at them again, and Dave came out too, and stood behind Kirsten. As Sam drove away, she could see Kirsten look back at Dave, and Dave wrapping his arms around his grandmother. ''I'm going to miss them,'' she said softly, and Jason nodded.

''I know babe, and we'll come back soon,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I know – if you don't want to go I'll go on my own, but I'm going to see them again soon,'' she said, and he laughed. He turned his head and looked out the window, and Sam smiled at him. She saw his eyes close, and not much later he had fallen asleep. She turned the music down and drove in silence, enjoying the silence for once.

#####

Sam startled when Jason stirred, and he turned his head. ''Hey, sleepyhead,'' she said softly, and he smiled at her with his sleepy eyes.

''You want me to take over?'' he asked, and she shrugged. ''Ok, pull over, I'm going to drive the rest of the way,'' he said, and she sighed. She wasn't that tired, but she needed to pee real badly.

''Sure, '' she simply replied, and she drove over to the little diner she had seen coming a mile away. She smiled when he moaned and looked at him. ''I need to pee and I'm hungry,'' she said, and he nodded. When she stopped the car, they got out. She stretched her legs and groaned, and he laughed at her, but did the same.

''You go and pee, and I'll order us something to eat,'' he said, and she nodded. They made their way into the diner and Sam got to the back to pee, and when she had done her business and washed her hands, she walked back into the diner and looked around. When she spotted Jason at one of the booths she walked over to him and sat down opposite.

''I'll be happy when we get home and I get the sleep in a bed,'' she said softly, and he smiled.

''You really are tired aren't you – you don't have to act like you aren't,'' he said softly, and she nodded and smiled. Stopping the car seemed like a good idea when she did it, but now, after sitting for a moment, she felt the exhaustion settle in. She yawned, and Jason grabbed her hand. ''We'll be home soon,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I know, we are almost home but I just – it doesn't matter,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yeah, it does,'' he said softly, ''tell me,'' he added, and she sighed.

''I've been thinking about my baby girl a lot. I miss her and sometimes I even think I can feel her, but nothing like this,'' she whispered, ''it's like, with telling you about her, she became alive again or something,'' she added, and he nodded.

''It'll get easier,'' he whispered, and she smiled. Their food came, and they ate in silence. When Sam was done, Jason got up and helped her up, and they made their way back to the car. ''Now you can close your eyes and I'll drive us home,'' he told her, and she nodded as they got in the car. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

##########

Jason pulled over the car and smiled when he saw Sam was still asleep. It didn't take him long to get home, and he had decided to take Sam with him to his penthouse instead of bringing her to Max's cottage, because he didn't want to leave her there. He didn't want to be alone. So he took her home with him. He stepped out of the car and stretched for a moment, and then walked around and opened the door for Sam. He lifted her in his arms and she settled in, wrapping her arms around him and he smiled. He took her with him to the elevator and when he cam to his floor, he stepped out and gestured for the guard to open the door. When he got in he walked up the stairs, put Sam on his bed and lay down beside her. He didn't have the energy left to undress, so when he laid his head on the pillow and took Sam in his arms, he was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 12**

Sam woke up and frowned when she looked around. She didn't know where she was, and she was alone. The bedroom she was in was masculine, and suddenly she realized she was in Jason's bedroom. She looked around again and smiled. The room was big, bigger than she had ever seen or had ever slept in before, and she loved it. She sat up and regretted it when her stomach churned, and she lay back down with a moan. She closed her eyes and sighed, and that's when the door opened.

''I've got some crackers for you,'' she heard Jason say, and she smiled, her eyes still closed. ''I figured you'd be nauseas this morning, because I remember Carly telling me about that,'' he added uncomfortable, and she opened her eyes. She looked at him and saw he was already dressed and showered. His hair was still a bit damp and she smiled at him.

''Thank you,'' she said softly, and she sat up slowly and sighed. Her stomach churned again and she took a deep breath, and suddenly she felt a cracker being pushed in her hand. She waited for a while and then took a bite, and another. ''I've never had it like this – when I was pregnant before,'' she said between bites, ''I didn't notice until I was at least three months, and when I did notice the morning sickness was almost over,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I remember Carly being pregnant was hell for her. She'd tell me about the morning sickness and all – and when Michael was born she told me it was all worth it in the end,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Ok, I'm ready to get out,'' she said suddenly, and he smiled and helped her out of bed. She stood still for a moment to wait for the nausea, but it didn't come and she smiled up at him, ''is it ok with you if I take a shower?'' she asked, and he widened his eyes.

''Of course – you don't have to ask,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I'll put some towels in the bathroom and bring you your bag,'' he told her, and he went to the closet and grabbed some towels, while Sam walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

''Thanks,'' she said when he came in with the towels, and he smiled at her and pulled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed in contentment at being in his arms. ''I don't even remember falling asleep last night, and I know I didn't wake up,'' she said, and he laughed softly. She could feel it rumble in his chest and she loved the feeling against her ear, ''so thanks for getting me to bed,'' she said softly, and he nodded against her head.

''It's my pleasure,'' he whispered, and she looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her suddenly, and she responded by kissing him back with passion. Then suddenly he pulled back and she could hear his breathing. It was heavy, just like her own, and she smiled at him again. ''You take a shower before I can't stop, and I'll make breakfast after I take up your bag,'' he said, and she nodded. The shower was hot, and she turned some of the cold with it and stepped in. She didn't take long, and when she got out she saw the clothes on the toilet lid and smiled. She dried off and got dressed, and while she walked downstairs she went through her hair with the towel.

''Jason?'' she called out, and she heard something in the kitchen. Knowing Jason told her he would make breakfast, she made her way there and smiled when she saw him standing in front of the stove. ''You look good in the kitchen,'' she joked, and then she realized he really did look good in the kitchen.

''Thanks – I made you something already – I was just making my own,'' he told her without turning around, and she noticed the plate on the kitchen table. She sat down in one of the chairs and hung the wet towel on the back of it.

''Thank you – scrambled eggs with bacon,'' she said looking at what he made, ''I missed things like this – just the simple things,'' she told him, and he nodded as he put his food on a plate and sat down opposite of her.

''I know, that's why I made it,'' he said, and then he smiled. She started eating and moaned when she tasted what he made.

''This is amazing, Jason,'' she said with wide eyes. ''Maybe you could teach me to cook sometime,'' she said suddenly, and he laughed and nodded.

''I can do that,'' he replied, and she smiled at him. ''I don't know where you're going to go, but Sam, I want you to know you can stay here if you want – or if you don't want that I can get you something for the time being,'' he suddenly said, and Sam looked up. When she saw the look on his face she frowned.

''What is it, Jason? I mean I know I love spending time with you but do you thinks it's a good idea for me to move in right away?'' she asked him, and he shrugged. ''And I can rent something myself, you don't have to do that for me, but I do want to see where this goes. I love you and I'm having your baby, Jason, and at one point we'll have to figure something out about living arrangements, but I just don't…''

''I understand, Sam you don't have to explain. And I'm sorry – I didn't mean – but, I already rented something for you,'' he said looking down, and Sam sighed and then smiled.

''It's ok, Jason. I really appreciate it, and you know we'll see each other a lot, right?'' she said, and he nodded, but he didn't look at her. She lifted his chin with her hand and he closed his eyes for a second before looking at her. ''We'll see a lot of each other, because I know for myself I want to see a lot of you – I want to get to know you,'' she told him, and he nodded again, this time with a smile on his face.

''I want to get to know you too, and even though I don't like you living alone, I'll accept. That's why I rented the place in the first place. I didn't think you'd be comfortable living with me right now – I mean not right away – and I thought of what I could do. I remember you telling me this week you loved Max's cottage, and I rented something like it,'' he told her, and she smiled at him. ''When you get there you'll have a couple of guards on you, and I know you don't like it but I don't want anything to happen to you, and now with…'' his voice trailed off and Sam knew what he was going to say. With Manny out there. She understood, and she was glad he thought of it, because she didn't think she would feel safe alone.

''Thank you, Jason. It really means a lot to me,'' she whispered. ''I'm going to go and look at it later – do you mind bringing me there?'' she asked, and he shook his head.

''No, I'll bring you there – when did you say you had the appointment?'' he asked her, and she thought about it. She didn't really remember, and she looked at him frowning. ''You don't remember?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''I've written it on the calendar in my room at Max's, but I don't really remember what date,'' she told him softly, and he nodded.

''Ok, we'll just get the calendar, because we do need to know when it is,'' he told her, and she nodded. She felt stupid for forgetting what date her appointment with the doctor was, but she remembered having the same problems when she was pregnant before and she looked up.

''I tend to forget things when I'm pregnant – and because it's bad on a normal basis, this only gets worse with me,'' she told him, and he nodded with a smile. ''Well, I'm done. Breakfast was amazing, Jason thank you,'' she added, and he smiled brightly.

''Thank you, it was my pleasure,'' he told her, ''are you ready to go?'' he asked her, and when she nodded he got up, held out his hand for her to grab, and took her out.

##########

Jason looked around and smiled. The cottage he rented looked like it was something made for Sam, and when he looked at her running around he knew he had done the right thing. He didn't like the idea of Sam living alone, but she had agreed with having a guard on her at all times, and he knew she would spend a lot of time with him – if he had anything to say about it. He made his way to the kitchen and looked around. He could get used to cooking here – he didn't cook much, but when he did he liked it. It calmed him down a lot, and since he had been with Sam he'd wanted to cook for her forever. ''What do you say we break in this kitchen tonight? I'll cook for you,'' he told her, and she looked at him with a smile. It felt good to make her smile.

''I'd love that, Jason. We could make a dinner date out of it,'' she said with a wink, and she made her way toward him. He smiled at her and opened his arms for her, and she stepped in his embrace. With her head on his chest, he could place his chin on top of her head, and he loved the feeling of her in his arms. It was like they were made for each other. ''Hmmm, this feels nice,'' she whispered, and he sighed in agreement. Just holding her felt really good, and even though he wanted more, he could do with this.

''Do you like the cottage?'' he asked, and he felt her nod against his chest. ''I know it's not much, and it's small, but I thought you'd like it,'' he started rambling, and she laughed softly.

''I love it Jason. I don't need a big house to be happy – as long as I have you with me – close, I'm happy,'' she told him, and she stepped back, but not out of his embrace. ''I love you, and even though I didn't – and still don't – think it's the best thing to move in right away, doesn't mean we can't spend a lot of time together,'' she added, and he smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. He could feel her respond, and he deepened the kiss within seconds. Their tongues battled, but suddenly Sam pulled back.

''What is it?'' he asked her, and she shook her head with a smile.

''Nothing, I just don't – I feel like we're going too fast, even though I love this,'' she said, gesturing between them. He nodded. He could understand how she felt, and he felt the same way.

''You're right, I'm sorry,'' he said softly, and she shook her head again, cupping his face in her hands.

''No, you don't have anything to be sorry about – I wanted it just as much as you did – and still do, but we just have to take it slow, Jason. I don't want to jump into this without getting to know you more – not just what you've told me and what I've seen in prison,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I know, and I want that too. You know what – I'm going to go get some grocery for tonight. And maybe you can settle in some more – I know you still want to personalize this place,'' he said with a wink, and she nodded.

''I do – I love it, I just need some pictures. I think I'm going over to Max to get the rest of my clothes – I know I have that guard with me so he can help me if Max isn't there, right?'' she asked, and he nodded. She could do whatever she wanted. ''Ok, so,'' she continued, ''I'm going over to Max and I'll see you here when you're ready,'' she added, and he smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him quickly, and he laughed softly. He made his way to the door when he thought of something.

''I love you too – and be careful,'' he said, and she smiled at him. He turned around and raised his hand in a wave, and he heard her laugh softly as he opened the door and walked out. When he made it to his car he turned around and saw Sam standing in the door opening and he waved again, getting a wave from her in return.

As he stepped in his car and drove away, he saw he move inside, and he smiled. He was glad she liked the place, because he didn't want her staying somewhere she didn't feel home.

##########

Sam stepped into Max's cottage, which was close by, and looked around. Max wasn't home, and the guard had followed her in. She was glad she wasn't alone, with the thought of Manny Ruiz being out and alive, she didn't feel safe anymore. Even with the guard with her, she didn't feel safe. The only time she felt completely safe, was when she was with Jason, and she didn't mind that at all. She loved being with Jason, and if she felt safe with him she would spend a lot of time with him.

''Jamie, can you get that calendar and throw it in one of the bags – I'm going to raid the closet – I won't be long, because I don't have a lot of stuff,'' she rambled, and Jamie just nodded and did as he was told. He didn't talk much; she had figured that out some time earlier on the day, and he held a nice distance between them if she didn't need him. She didn't even notice he was there when she was walking down the street, and she liked the idea. She knew he was there, but she wouldn't have the feeling the guard was breathing down her neck every second of the day.

It really didn't take her long to pack all her stuff, and she smiled at Jamie as he took the bag from her. ''Thank you. I need to get down to the docks for a second right now – I need some breathing time before I spend the night with the boss,'' she told him, and he just nodded and followed her out. He didn't ride in the car with her, but he had his own car. As she stepped in her car she watched him step in his car and start it before she started hers. She didn't want to leave him behind, even though she didn't really like the idea of having him following her all day for a period of time.

When she arrived at the docks, she got out and walked out to one of the piers. She looked out at the sea and breathed in the salty air, and it made her relax. She knew Jamie had taken some distance because she had told him she needed some breathing time, and she needed to have the feeling of being alone even though she wasn't. Suddenly she heard the stairs croak, but she didn't bother looking back because she thought it was Jamie, who decided to come and see if she was ok. ''I'm ok, Jamie. Can you please give me some more time?'' she asked, and she heard a low chuckle. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she felt a chill when she heard the chuckle. She knew who it was without turning around.

''It's been a long time, Sweetness,'' she heard, and she turned around to see Manny Ruiz, the man of her nightmares approach her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jason smiled as he put the groceries in his car and closed the door. He would go home to take a shower before going back to Sam. Maybe he should call Jamie to see where they were now, so he could hurry up when he needed too. He stepped in his car and sighed, as he grabbed his phone and dialed Jamie's number.

''This is Jamie,'' he heard Jamie say when he picked up the phone, and he thought he heard water on the background. It wouldn't surprise him if she was at the docks.

''Jamie, Jason here. I wanted to know where Sam is, because we didn't say a time to meet,'' he said, and Jamie sighed.

''She's at the docks – if you want to come by,'' Jamie said, and Jason smiled. He wanted to come by, and he would.

''I'll be there in a minute,'' he said, knowing he was close to the docks himself. ''Tell her that, and I'll see you,'' Jason added, and he disconnected the line. Now he was on his way to the docks, because he wanted to take Sam home with him.

##########

Sam tensed, and she watched him approach her. ''You better go, Jason will be here soon – and-'' she stuttered, but Manny just laughed. Another chill shot through her body and she knew he knew she was lying. Jason wouldn't be there soon.

''It doesn't matter, Sweetness – look at you, you look radiant,'' he said, looking her up and down. She felt nausea swim through her stomach and she almost gagged, but she took a deep shaky breath. She cursed her body for betraying her, letting him know she was scared of him.

''What do you want?'' she asked him, and he took another step in her direction. She couldn't step back, or she would fall in the water, and she didn't want to risk it, so she turned around and made her way to the bench, while she could still see him.

''I want you, don't you know that by now, baby?'' he said, and she shuddered again. ''I've missed you, missed touching you. Our little girl would've loved you,'' he grinned when he saw the look on her face, and she closed her eyes. Reminding her of her little girl was low, and he knew it, but he also knew how much it would do. She didn't hear him move, and when she opened her eyes she jumped back in surprise and fear. He was standing within inches of her; with one move he could touch her.

''And you should know by now you can't have me,'' she snapped, ''not anymore,'' she added in a whisper, and she pushed him away. He didn't budge, and she flinched when he touched her face.

''You don't have a say in that Sweetness,'' he whispered, and then he pulled her in his arms and kissed her hard. She struggled against him, but it was no use. Images of the rape and kidnapping shot through her like lightning, and she felt herself grow weak. She knew she didn't stand a chance, and Jamie wasn't around. But suddenly she felt the pressure of his body go away, and she felt her knees give in. She sank to the ground and looked up to see Jason fighting with Manny, and even though she was surprised, she was glad he was there to save her.

''You bastard – I should kill you right now!'' Jason screamed, and Manny just grinned at him.

''You wouldn't, because that would mean you have to give up on everything. I know Loverboy,'' he said, and Jason punched him in his face. Manny stumbled back, and then when they both didn't expect it, he ran away, leaving them on the docks looking after him. Jason jumped in action though, after a second of surprise, and pulled out his phone. Sam didn't hear what he said, but when he put his phone back and came to her she felt the tears. They were streaming down her face, and when he wrapped his arms around her she sobbed.

''Hey, it's going to be ok,'' he whispered in her ear, and she nodded. She knew it would be ok, but she felt like Manny had raped her all over. She was glad Jason had been there to help her, to save her.

''Thank you, Jason – for being here,'' she whispered, and she backed out a little. She looked up at him with a shaky smile, and he sighed and closed his eyes. ''I want to go home, Jason. I want to go home and spend time with you and not think about Manny for once,'' she added in a whisper, and he nodded and held out his hand. When she took his hand he opened his eyes, and she could see the concern in them.

''Are you ok?'' he asked her again, and she nodded. She led him away, to her car, and he turned around when he heard something. She tensed, thinking it was Manny who'd came back, but it wasn't. It was Jamie.

''Jamie?'' she called out, and she walked toward him. He was on the ground, holding his stomach, and Jason frowned.

''Jamie, what happened?'' he asked, and Jamie started telling them what happened.

''They ambushed me and I couldn't see Sam. I'm so sorry, but when I tried to go and look for her but they jumped me,'' he stuttered, and Jason called out for his men.

''Take him to the hospital but don't tell them what happened – think of something that doesn't imply any of what happened. I'm taking Sam home,'' he said, and the men nodded and helped Jamie up.

Sam felt guilty for what happened to Jamie. She knew he wanted and had to protect her and he couldn't because of those men jumping him. She shook her head, she didn't know what had happened but she would make sure she wouldn't get in trouble again. She hated it when someone got hurt because of her. ''Sam,'' she heard, and she looked up to see Jason looking at her. ''It's not your fault, Jamie was there to protect you and he doesn't care that they jumped him. Didn't you hear he only cared about what happened to you? And so do I – Jamie choose this life, Sam, and you didn't make him protect you, I did. Don't feel guilty,'' he rambled, and she smiled weakly at him.

''Right back at you,'' she said, and he looked down. She'd known he felt guilty, and she didn't want him to feel guilty just as he didn't want her to feel guilty. ''Let's make a deal. Both of us stop feeling guilty?''

''Sure, I can try,'' he told her, and she nodded. She wanted to go home now. ''Let's go, I have dinner to prepare,'' he said as if reading her mind, and she smiled at him again. He took her hand again and led her to his car, helped her in and stepped in himself. He looked at her for a moment but she closed her eyes, not ready to talk about what happened just now, and he got the message.

##########

Jason walked around the kitchen making dinner while Sam took a shower. He understood she felt dirty after what happened, but she didn't want to talk about it. He knew why she didn't, but he hoped she would tell him – talk to him about it. He wanted her to trust him with her feelings, and he had thought they had gotten closed to that before. He didn't know if he was right or wrong anymore, and he still felt guilty about what happened. ''Hey,'' she said behind him, and he turned around and smiled at her. He hadn't heard her come in, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of her.

''You look better,'' he said, and she nodded. Her hair was still damp from the shower, and she looked freshened up. ''Are you hungry?'' he asked her, turning back around to the stove. He'd made Spaghetti Carbonara, and he hoped she liked it.

''I kind of am, yeah,'' she told him after a moment of silence. He looked at her and saw her smile at him, and he had the feeling they were going the right way.

''I also rented a movie for later if you're up for it,'' he said, and she nodded with a grin.

''Sure, and if I'm tired I'll just sleep while we watch the movie,'' she told him and then laughed softly. He looked at her and smiled, and then she stopped laughing and sighed. ''Listen, I know you want to know everything that happened, but really – I mean, nothing really happened and you came to save me again,'' she told him, and he looked at her.

''I know, but I don't know what he said – come on, let's eat,'' he said, changing the subject when he saw her face. She wasn't ready – and he wasn't going to push her. She smiled and nodded; knowing what he did just now was for her. He put two plates full of Spaghetti on the table and helped her sit down, and then sat down opposite of her. ''You know I like this kitchen,'' he said, and she looked up at him.

''You do? Well that's good right? A nice place for me to learn how to cook – I need to know it pretty soon right?'' she said, and he nodded. He watched as she lifted her fork and took a bite, and waited patiently for her approval. And it came. She moaned when she swallowed, and he looked at her in amusement. ''This is really good, Jason – where did you learn how to cook?'' she asked him, and then took another bite.

''The best place you can – Italy. I learned from the best cook there. She told me she couldn't cook anything and had to learn from making mistakes and from her dad, and she told me she loved this dish. Then she wanted me to cook something for her and I learned from her how to make this after that,'' he told her, ''I don't make much, but I love to cook,'' he added, and she nodded. He took a couple of bites and smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

''I never got to cook – we never had a kitchen until I was on my own and it was too late to learn. I didn't want to learn anymore though, so I just ordered in. And after a while I just didn't think about cooking anymore – why would I learn to cook when I could order everything I wanted?'' she said, and he nodded. ''But now, with the baby coming – I just can't let her starve, can I?'' she added, and he smiled.

''She wouldn't starve, and neither will you,'' he told her, ''I'll always be here to help you with everything, and maybe eventually we'll move in together and we can just cook together – but I will teach you,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Thank you for this – I needed something to get my mind off of everything,'' she said with a sigh, and he nodded with a smile. He knew what she felt, and when he got up and grabbed the plates, she stood to her feet and helped him. It wasn't much, but he had fun washing the dishes with her.

##########

Sam sank down against Jason and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She knew Jason wanted to talk about what happened that afternoon but she couldn't just yet. All night she didn't have to think about it, and she didn't want to think about it. He had picked out an old movie she didn't know, and she was surprised. She knew all the old movies, but this one she never heard of.

''Sam,'' she heard Jason call out, and she looked up at him. He sighed and smiled. ''I thought you fell asleep already,'' he told her, and she smiled.

''I'm tired, but I've never seen this movie so I don't think I'm going to sleep,'' she said softly, and he nodded. ''Jason, I know you want to talk about what happened, and I know you want to know what happened before you came, but there is nothing to tell, ok?''

''I know,'' he said softly, and she sighed of relief. She knew he would find a way to still know what happened, so she sat up and paused the movie.

''Ok, I stood at the docks after going over to Max's to get my stuff right, and that's when I heard something,'' she said, and he looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but she stopped him, ''I thought it was Jamie so I told him to give me some space, when Manny answered. I was scared, but I tried not to let him see, and he said some things, I said some things, he kissed me, and you came,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Is that really all?'' he asked, and when she nodded, he sighed. ''Thanks, I mean, I know you didn't want to tell me anything even though you trust-''

''Jason, I love you and I trust you, I just – when he kissed me everything came back in full force,'' she said looking down at her hands. He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. ''I remembered that night he raped me and I remembered the night he kidnapped me, Jason, and it's hard. I see it over and over again in my head and I just want to forget,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I'm sorry,'' he said softly, and then he kissed her gently. She pressed herself against him and then he broke the kiss. ''I love you, and I'll find a way to make him pay for everything he did to you,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded. She knew he meant it, and she also knew he could make it happen.

''Let's just watch the movie,'' she said, and he nodded and pressed play again.

##########

Jason looked down at Sam, who had fallen asleep, halfway through the movie, and smiled. He didn't rent the movie for him, because he didn't even like old movies, but he knew Sam did so he rented it for her. He stopped the movie; he didn't want to watch anymore. Then he slowly got up, careful not to wake Sam, and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and smiled when she stirred, and then she opened her eyes.

''Jason, will you stay?'' she asked softly, and he nodded, helping her out of her clothes and in one of his shirts. He didn't know she had one of those, but he didn't mind as he undressed and lay down behind her and pulled her in his arms.

''Rest, Sam,'' he whispered in her ear, and he smiled when she nodded. She fell asleep right away, and he watched her sleep for a moment before putting his hand on her stomach and closing his eyes. He felt at peace with her in his arms, and with that thought he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_* Sam looked around and frowned when she didn't see Jason. Manny was standing right in front of her, and he grinned at her wickedly. She shook her head and took a step back, but he followed her._

''_You think you can get away from me do you?'' he asked her, and she took another step back, but again he followed her and this time he grabbed her arm. ''You can't forget me, because you liked what I did to you, right Sweetness?''_

''_Go – let go of me!'' she yelled at him, but he just laughed. ''Please,'' she begged, and he smiled at her and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her._

''_You know our daughter is really pretty. She looks just like you,'' he said, and she widened her eyes. *_

Her body jerked awake and she closed her eyes again thinking about her dream. In her dream Jason didn't come to rescue her and in her dream Manny talked like her daughter was alive, and she couldn't stop the tears rolling over her cheeks even if she wanted to. She looked behind her and saw Jason was still peacefully sleeping, and she was glad she didn't wake him. He lay with his back to her, and she got out carefully not to wake him and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in after taking off the shirt she wore, and before it had the chance to warm up, and she shivered in the cold. Soon the water turned hot and she sighed in relief, but began to wash up quickly when she heard Jason close the door of the bedroom. He would go to the living room waiting for her to come to him, and she was glad he didn't come in because she felt like crap.

After her shower she dried off and while getting dressed, she thought of what happened yesterday. When she had seen Manny, she hadn't been scared, because she knew Jamie was there, but then Jamie didn't come and she had felt her fear creep up. She shook her head thinking how Jason had let him go, but she could understand why he did that. He didn't want to ruin anything, because he probably had a plan to get Manny to talk and to kill him later. She wanted to be there, see him die, but she knew Jason wouldn't let her and she didn't even ask.

''Sam, you don't have any food so I was thinking we could go to Kelly's for breakfast,'' she suddenly heard Jason say, and then the door opened and he walked in. She turned around and smiled at him, and then nodded.

''Sure, I have to dry my hair but we can leave after that if you want – I mean after you shower,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I'm going to take a shower now and when you're done with your hair we can leave,'' he replied, and he walked over to her and kissed her gently, and she returned the kiss as gently. He smiled at her and moved to the bathroom, and she started drying her hair.

##########

Jason got out of the shower and sighed, thinking about Sam. He had felt her wake up earlier, and he wondered what she had been dreaming about. If she wanted him to know, she would've told him, but she probably didn't want him to know. He shook his head and dried off, and he wondered what she had been dreaming about. Probably Manny and what happened yesterday, but he couldn't be sure. He decided he'd ask her when they had breakfast, because he wanted to know. There was no harm in asking. He got dressed and sighed as he walked back to the bedroom and he saw Sam standing there. She was still busy drying her hair, and he walked toward her and stopped her.

''It's dry, Sam,'' he said, and she sighed and nodded. ''Do you want to tell me what's bothering you? I felt you wake up earlier, and I know you must've dreamt about something that has you upset like this,'' he asked when she looked down, and she nodded.

''I dreamt about what happened yesterday with Manny, but something was different. Jason, I dreamt that you didn't come there, but he said something – he told me our daughter looked just like – like me,'' she told him, and he closed his eyes knowing that had been what woke her. It hurt thinking about her little girl, and she wanted her to be alive so badly.

''Oh Sam,'' he whispered, and he took her in his arms as she began to sob. She shook her head, but he looked at her and smiled. ''You know what – you told me that sometimes you had the feeling she's still here right?'' he asked, and she nodded. ''Well, maybe that's why you dreamt this, but no matter what, I'll find out what happened ok?'' he said, and she nodded.

''Thank you Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''Really, even though we've known each other this short time I really can say that I love you,'' she added, and he smiled at her again.

''I love you too. Now you still up for breakfast at Kelly's?'' he asked, and she nodded with a smile. ''Let's go!'' he said and he took her outside to his car. He helped her in and then stepped in himself, and then drove them to the little diner.

##########

Sam smiled at Jason when he sat back down opposite of her after ordering their breakfast. He'd been talking on the phone the whole ride to Kelly's, talking to Stan for information on what happened to her daughter.

''I ordered you waffles, their great here and I know you didn't have them before so you have to try them,'' he told her, and she nodded with a smile.

''I love waffles, and I can't wait to taste them here,'' she replied, and he laughed softly. ''I did have them back at Karin's, there was this little diner where they made really great waffles and you know, I couldn't stop eating them,'' she told him, and he smiled.

''How are you feeling, really, Sam?'' he suddenly asked, and she shrugged.

''I don't know Jason, I've been feeling – you know I didn't have morning sickness this morning and I know that's not what you wanted to know, but it was weird. I woke up because of that dream and I didn't even notice,'' she said, frowning. ''Jason I feel her, you know? It's like she's nearby, and I want to hold her, but I know she's not here anymore and it confuses me,'' she told him finally, and he nodded. She had been feeling her daughter even more after she moved to Port Charles, and it confused her thinking about her.

''We're going to find out what happened, Sam, and we're going to make sure it all works out,'' he told her, and she nodded. She knew he would help her and she knew he would do anything to make sure she was happy, and she loved him for it.

''Here you go you two. Hey Sam, haven't seen you in a while,'' Mike said with a smile, and she nodded.

''I've been away for a while,'' she told him, and he nodded and walked away leaving them alone again. There weren't many people in the diner yet because it was early, and Sam loved spending this time with Jason. ''You know, I never thought I'd be in this place. Happy with you, and pregnant – god, it's a really good feeling,'' she told Jason, and he smiled.

''I feel the same way – and once Manny is gone we're going to be together. You know what, we'll go on a vacation, because I know I can get the time off,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I'd love to go on a vacation – I think I might need it after this is all over,'' she told him, and he nodded. He ate his waffles and she smiled at him when he closed his eyes and moaned. She took a bite and widened her eyes, suddenly realizing why he had the reaction he had, and she moaned.

''I knew you would like them,'' he said with a wink, and she smiled at him. ''The first time I had these, I couldn't stop eating – and Mike had to make even more for me,'' he told her, and she laughed softly.

''Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one,'' she told him with a smile, and he nodded. Suddenly his phone rang and he took it, talking to the person on the other side for a while before standing up and gesturing her he was going outside. He walked away and stood in front of the diner so she could still see him, and she could see him arguing with someone on the phone and then suddenly he turned as white as a ghost.

##########

Jason disconnected the line and closed his eyes. Manny had played Sam, thinking her baby had died. Somehow Stan had found out about Manny's daughter, and he had found a picture. There wasn't any doubt the girl was Sam's because she indeed looked a lot like her mother. She was two at the moment, and he couldn't help thinking about what she had gone through. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had gone through, thinking her daughter had died. He opened his eyes and turned around, and he saw Sam staring at him with concern in her eyes. He knew he had to tell her, and he wanted to tell her but he didn't want to hurt her. he shook his head and walked inside, sitting opposite of her silently.

''Jason, what is it?'' she asked softly, and he shook his head, not ready to say something. He sighed, and then he took a deep breath and looked at her. She was so beautiful, and he closed his eyes for a moment thinking what this would do to her.

''God Sam, I'm so sorry,'' he whispered, and she frowned. He opened his mouth to say something and she stopped him.

''She's alive, isn't she?'' she asked, her voice croaking with all emotions running through her, and he watched her for a moment before nodding. ''Where is she? Do you know that?'' she whispered and he shook his head.

''I have Stan looking for her – Sam I'm so sorry this had to happen. I know Manny has her now, and I'll bring her back to you no matter what, ok?'' he said, and she nodded and smiled weakly.

''I know. I know you'll bring her back – you know I was planning on calling her Rose. It would be her name and Manny knew – he told me that time – the night he kidnapped me he told me Rose would be just fine,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He felt bad, he was nauseas because of what happened to Sam and just finding out her daughter was still alive was sickening.

''Come on, we're going to the penthouse because Stan told me he would come over to show us what he found,'' Jason said softly, and she nodded. Jason threw some money on the table and took her hand, and wasn't surprised when he felt her shake against him as he pulled her in his arms. He gently led her outside to the car and helped her in, and when she sat she closed her eyes. He saw a tear slid down her face and he felt his heart break for her. He stepped in and drove them home to the penthouse.

##########

Sam blinked her tears away because she knew once she would let them go, she wouldn't be able to stop. Her daughter was alive, and she wondered what had happened to her from the moment she was taken from Sam. She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't stop, and she looked at Jason as he opened the door and led her in. She loved him for his support and the love he sent her way all the time, and she couldn't stop thinking about what he must be thinking. ''What are you thinking?'' she asked him suddenly, not wanting to wait another second, and he looked at her in confusion.

''I'm thinking we'll find her, and we'll make sure Manny pays for what he has done. Why don't you sit down and rest for a while – do you want something to drink?'' he asked her, and she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist.

''I just want you close to me,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He didn't smile, and she didn't know what changed. ''Come on, just sit with me for a while – when Stan comes we can find out what he found,'' she added, and he nodded again and took her to the couch. She curled into his side and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of him next to her. She sighed and looked up at him.

''What is it?'' he asked her, and she shook her head. Jason seemed tense, and she didn't know what he was thinking because she was sure he wasn't thinking about what he would do.

''Do you think – do you think Manny told her about me? I mean I don't know anything and I wonder sometimes. And now – knowing she's alive – do you think she knows about me?'' she asked softly, and he nodded.

''I'm sure she knows about you, but I don't really know what to expect – he could've told her about you and I know he did, but I'm kind of wondering if that's a good thing,'' he replied, and he closed his eyes when he saw the look in her eyes. She knew Manny had told Rose about her mother, sure he did, but he probably told her – her mother didn't want her.

''God I hope we can help her,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She didn't know what to do if something else happened to her daughter, and she hoped she would be alright.

#####

Somehow Sam had fallen asleep and when she woke up Stan was already gone. She sat up and saw Jason sitting at his desk going through some papers, and she knew it was information about her daughter. ''What did he find out?'' she asked, and he looked up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her, and pulled her in his arms while he handed her the file.

''He found out what happened after the kidnapping and after Manny took your daughter. He took her somewhere in the area where he hired a nanny who took care of her, and she is still there with her nanny while Manny is here,'' Jason told her when she started reading the file. What Jason had just told her was almost all Stan had found out, but there was more.

''Manny did see her, but only a couple of times and in those times, the nanny had to go out so no one knows what he did to her,'' Sam whispered, and Jason nodded.

''He hired that nanny and I'm glad he did because if she'd been with him all the time…'' he didn't have to finish the sentence because she knew what would have happened if Rose had been with Manny all the time.

''So we know where she is?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''I already set a plan in motion and sent some guys to get Manny – he doesn't know anything about this so we should have caught him off guard. Just before you woke up Jamie called and told me they had him, and now we're going to move in and take your daughter home,'' he told her, and she nodded and closed her eyes.

''Jason I love you so much, and thank you for doing this for me. I can't thank you enough,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I'd do anything for you and your daughter, Sam, and I love you too, so much,'' he said, and he kissed her gently. ''I know it will be hard now, but I think we should sleep some because we're going in tonight, and I need you to come with me,'' he told her, and she nodded. She wouldn't have stayed home even if he insisted, and she could see he knew that and that's why he pulled her in the plan. She loved him even more for that and he got up and held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and they walked upstairs, getting ready for a long night ahead of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jason woke up a couple of hours later and decided to let Sam sleep a little longer. He didn't plan on letting her do anything, but he wanted her with him and she could help with her daughter. Even though everyone who was going to help, were strangers for Rose, he thought Sam could help with her because she knew some more about the situation.

He got out of bed and took a shower thinking about the plan. Manny had been caught, and some of his guard were there to make sure he didn't leave, to make sure he couldn't leave, and Jason didn't even bother thinking about the sick man. He couldn't leave and in a couple of hours they had Sam's daughter back and Jason would kill Manny. Thinking about Rose brought tears to his eyes – the girl had been through so much, and she didn't even do anything. She was innocent, as was Sam. He shook his head and got out of the shower after washing up, and he dried himself off. ''Jason!'' he heard Sam yell, and he widened his eyes and wrapped the towel around his waist as he hurried to get to her. When he arrived next to the bed he could see she was dreaming, her eyes still closed.

''Sam, baby, I'm here, wake up,'' he said, and he shook her gently. She didn't wake up right away but she calmed down, and after a while she sighed and opened her eyes.

''Jason,'' she whispered, and she sat up and held on to him tightly. ''Geez, I thought you were gone, but it was just a dream,'' she added, and she laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood in the room. He shifted and sat down with her on his lap and looked at her.

''It's ok, Sam. I was just taking a shower and thinking about the plan tonight. You know I don't want you to do anything right?'' he asked, and she rolled her eyes and nodded. ''Well, I do want you there, because you can keep Rose safe when we get to her,'' he told her, and she frowned.

''You think there will be a lot of trouble?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''You never know, so I just want to be sure. So you bring her to safety and I think that's the most important,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''Come on, get ready and dress in black – but you know that right?'' he asked her, and she grinned.

''I think this is good for me – getting back in the game,'' she joked, and he frowned at her, and she laughed. ''I'm just kidding you Jason, I know I have to dress in black and I know you don't want me do to anything, but just give me this,'' she said, and he looked at her. She kissed him gently, and he reacted to her kiss by pulling her closer to him. ''I love you,'' she whispered after breaking the kiss, and he stared at her.

''I love you too,'' he whispered, and she smiled at him. He lifted her up and helped her to the shower, where she stepped in and showered while he got dressed. He jumped when his phone started ringing, and he looked around to see where it was. He saw it on the nightstand and frowned, not remembering when he'd put it there, but it didn't matter, so he walked over there and picked it up, ''Morgan,'' he said in the phone, and he grinned when he realized it was Sonny calling.

''Jase, you going on a mission without including me? That's just mean,'' he heard Sonny say, but he could also hear the smile in his voice.

''I didn't even think you'd mind. It's personal Sonny and I didn't think you'd want to come with. But yeah, if you want you can help us,'' he replied, and he could hear Sonny turn some papers.

''Well, what I heard is that you had Manny and you have him secure, and that you're going to safe some little girl,'' he said, and Jason nodded. He knew Sonny couldn't see him but it didn't matter.

''We're – Sam and me are going to save her daughter. If you have the file, you should know that Sam had a daughter about three years ago and Manny had her, so we're just going to get her back,'' Jason explained, and Sonny mumbled something.

''Yeah, well, I'll be at your place in 10 minutes,'' he said and then he disconnected the line. Jason turned around and saw Sam standing there, tears rolling over her face.

''Sam? What's wrong?'' he asked her, and she shook her head as she made her way to him and held on to him tightly again.

''I'm scared – what if she doesn't…'' her voice faded, and he knew what she was talking about before she said it, ''what if she doesn't like me?'' she asked, and he closed his eyes and held her against him.

''Sam, she's two, and she can learn to like you – you're a stranger to her just like I am, and we just need to make sure she knows she is loved here, ok?'' he said, and she nodded, but he could feel her tears on his chest. ''It's going to be ok, Sam, I just know it. You're great with kids, I just know it,'' he told her, and she laughed.

''I don't even have kids and the kids I – I'm a little uncomfortable with kids, Jason, but I'm going to be there for her,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Maybe you should get dressed – me too,'' she said suddenly, and he nodded.

''Sonny is coming over to help,'' he told her, and she nodded. She had never met Sonny but she didn't mind him helping – the more the merrier. Jason got dressed and smiled at her as she searched for something dark. When she found it, she put it on and turned around.

''Is this good enough?'' she asked, and he nodded. She looked great in black, and he couldn't stop staring. There was a knock on the door and he blinked before he realized Sonny must be here already and he walked downstairs to open the door while Sam put her hair in a ponytail.

##########

Sam walked downstairs and saw Sonny, and Jason was nowhere in sight. ''Sonny?'' she called out, and he looked up and nodded, and then he smiled at her.

''You must be Sam, I've heard a lot about you,'' he said, and she smiled at him. He held out his hand and she took it, ''it's a pleasure to meet you,'' he said, and he smiled showing his dimples. Sam had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and smiled back at him. Then she let go of his hand and turned around.

''Where is Jason?'' she asked, and Sonny pointed to the kitchen. ''I'll be right back,'' she said, and when he nodded she walked to the kitchen and saw Jason was on the phone.

''Yeah, you make sure the security is off, the men will go after his guards and Sam and me will go and get Rose,'' he said, and he nodded once before disconnecting the line. He turned around and smiled at Sam, and she returned the gesture.

''It's on,'' she said, and he laughed. ''I mean it really is going to happen,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Yep, you're going to get your daughter back and we're going to make sure she is safe from Manny,'' he told her, and she nodded. He walked over to her and hugged her quickly before grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room, where Sonny was waiting.

''Listen, I don't know what you want me to do but I'm here to help,'' Sonny said to both of them, and Sam nodded while Jason smiled.

''I want you to come with Sam and me – you're going to help Sam get out while I back you up and help the guards,'' he told Sonny, and Sam looked up at him with a frown.

''You're going to stay in and fight?'' she asked, and he nodded. ''No, Jason don't – you can't do that,'' she exclaimed, feeling dread rise.

''Yeah I do, because I want to make sure everything goes according to plan and I need to be there to see it through, Sam,'' he told her, and she looked down. She shook her head and sighed, but she accepted his answer because he was right.

''Ok, we're just going to do what you say, but you know I don't like it,'' she snapped, and he frowned and then widened his eyes.

''Come on babe, you know I want to help you and your baby, so please just trust me when I say I'll be ok,'' he replied, and she nodded, feeling the tears in her eyes. ''Let's go, baby,'' he whispered in her ear, and she nodded again. She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the car, and she looked behind her to see Sonny following them and making his way to his own car. They stepped in and Jason looked at her. ''In a couple of hours, Sam, you'll be able to hold Rose again,'' he whispered, and she nodded. It was all she could think about – holding her daughter.

##########

Jason held Sam's hand tightly in his as they made their way through the house. It wasn't big, and he knew exactly where Rose slept, so he didn't have to think, but he had to figure out what to do with the nanny. ''We're going to take her with us,'' he heard Sam whisper, and he nodded. That's what he wanted to do.

''The nanny,'' he said, and he could feel her nod. She was close, and he loved her close, but right now he had to concentrate. ''She can be a problem but right now I don't care. She's coming with us,'' he added, and she didn't say anything. He pulled her against him when he saw another guard, but sighed when he saw it was one of his guards. He looked at her and then at Sonny, and he saw Sonny had pulled his gun.

''Jason it's just around this corner,'' he heard Stan say in his ears, and he nodded. Stan could see and hear everything what was said, and Jason was glad he was there to help them through this. He was the best in what he did, and Jason knew he could lead them through everything. He didn't need it very often, but missions as important as this one, he wanted someone to look and help him get it done. He felt Sam shift and he knew she wanted to hold her daughter, but he knew they had to wait just a little while longer.

''Just a moment Sam,'' he whispered, and then he heard a muffled yell and a thump. He nodded, and then he turned around to Sonny again and saw him nod. He started making his way around the corner when he heard Sam gasp and he looked at her to see another guard make their way to them, and it wasn't one of them. ''Sam, get her!'' he screamed at her, and he grabbed his gun, but was too late. The guard jumped him, and he began fighting him and heard Sonny was fighting another guard. He saw Sam move around the corner and then heard her scream. He cursed and slammed his fist in the guards face, knocking him out, and then he grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. He turned and shot the guard Sonny was fighting with and then ran to Sam. One of the guards held her against his chest, with a gun pressed against her temple, and Jason stopped in his tracks.

''Mr. Morgan, I believe I have something of yours,'' the guard said with a smirk, and Jason growled.

''Let her go,'' he groaned out, and the guard laughed and licked Sam's ear. Jason could see she squeezed her eyes shut, and he wanted to kill the guy, but Sam was in the way and he didn't want to risk it.

''She tastes good – I think I'll have a little fun with her,'' the guard said as his hand moved up to her breasts. He squeezed them and Sam gasped, and then she started to struggle.

''Get off of me!'' she screamed, and Jason knew she was terrified. He looked at her and their eyes locked, and he nodded to the floor. She got his idea and elbowed the man in his stomach, dropped herself to the floor and Jason took the opportunity and shot the guard in his chest. He could see Sam stay on the ground looking up at him, and he smiled at her quickly before he heard Sonny yell his name.

''Go, Sam go get your daughter,'' he said to her, and then he turned around and slammed his gun into the guards face behind him. He quickly glanced around and saw Sam scramble up, and then she disappeared in the room. He looked at Sonny and sighed. ''Is everyone out?'' he asked, and Sonny nodded. He could see the bruises for on his face and some on his body, and he sighed. He knew he would be bruised tomorrow too, and somehow he knew Sam would be too.

##########

After Jason had told her to go get her daughter she had scrambled up to get to her, and when she went inside the room she suddenly realized Jason had shot a couple of men just outside the room. The nanny must've taken Rose somewhere safe, and she looked around. ''Rose?'' she called out, she didn't know the nanny's name and she wished she had known, because she knew there wouldn't be any reply if she called her daughter. ''Hello?'' she called out again, and she heard something behind her. ''You can come on, miss, I'm not going to hurt you,'' she whispered, and suddenly she felt someone jump her from behind, and she stumbled forward before tumbling over. She hit the wall in front of her and she moaned, but the person let her go and gave her the chance to turn around.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' the woman asked, and Sam held up her hands, she figured this was the nanny.

''Are you the nanny?'' she asked, and the woman just glared at her. ''I'm Sam McCall, and I'm here to pick up my daughter,'' she said, her voice trembling when she said her daughter.

''Rose?'' the woman said softly, and when Sam nodded a little girl got out of the hiding place she was in. ''Samantha – we've been waiting for you,'' the nanny said, and then suddenly she hugged Sam. Sam tensed, but the woman let her go and smiled at her. ''Manny told us about you, isn't that right Rose?'' the nanny said while lifting Rose in her arms, and the little girl nodded.

''Manny told you – you two about me?'' Sam asked in a whisper, and the woman nodded.

''He told us you would never find Rose because you didn't think she was alive, but I sneaked out one day when he was spending time with Rose and I found some information about you,'' the nanny whispered, and just then Jason walked in and the woman tensed.

''it's ok, he's my – he's my boyfriend and he wouldn't do anything to you. He helped me get to you,'' she whispered, and the nanny turned around to Jason and smiled at him.

''I am Denise,'' she said, and Rose smiled and looked at Sam. ''You want to go to mommy don't you?'' Denise said, and Rose nodded shyly. Denise made her way to Sam, and handed Rose to her. And just like that Sam was holding her daughter for the first time in her life. Tears formed in her eyes as Rose looked at her, and she lifted one hand to touch her cheek.

''Mommy,'' she whispered, and Sam couldn't hold the tears anymore. She was reunited with her daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam held her daughter the whole way back, and Jason had asked Sonny to drive them home. The nanny, Denise, went along because she didn't want to stay in that place, and Jason couldn't blame her. Somehow he had the feeling Manny had done things to her, even though she was good in hiding. ''So you were hired when he brought her back?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''He had hired me just before, and I didn't know what was going on so I just came along. He paid me well, and I needed the money at the moment,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''Then when she came back to the house I fell in love with her, and promised to protect her from him because he didn't treat her right when she came – he yelled at her and if she wouldn't stop crying, he would shake her. And that was only in the beginning because he started coming just once a week, and when he couldn't come he just didn't come,'' she added, ''I didn't mind, I was glad he didn't come,'' she whispered, and Jason nodded.

''So he didn't come the last couple of weeks, because I've been keeping track on him and he never went there,'' Jason said, and he frowned.

''No, he didn't come the last couple of weeks but the last week he came he told me he couldn't come over. Like I said before I didn't mind, because when he came he wanted her alone, and I didn't like that,'' Denise replied. ''It was a year ago when I found out about Sam, and I asked him about it – but he told me she was dead, and I didn't think about it. I told Rose about what I knew, but it wasn't much because I didn't have much time that day,'' she added and Jason nodded again.

''So did you tell her Sam had died?'' he asked, and Denise shook her head.

''I didn't want to do that. She was too young, and when she would ask she would – she recently told me she would go and look for her when she was old enough,'' Denise said with a tremble in her voice, ''and I didn't think I could break her heart like that. I'm glad I didn't tell her though,'' she added, and he nodded. He felt the same way, because right now, looking at Sam and Rose, he could see the bond forming between them already. They were both sleeping and Sam looked peaceful with her daughter in her arms. Suddenly Sonny stopped the car, and Jason looked up to see they were at the Harbor View Towers. He sighed in relief; glad this was over, because all he had to do now was kill Manny and Sam was safe.

''Thanks for driving us here Sonny,'' he said, and Sonny just nodded. He had left his car in the hands of Max, who would drive it over to Sonny's place. Jason looked around and Denise smiled as he frowned. He hated to wake Sam, but she had to walk home because he couldn't lift both of them in his arms. So he softly shook her. ''Sam, wake up baby, you can sleep again when we come up,'' he whispered, and she moaned and shifted.

''Denise, you are staying with us,'' Sam said when she woke up, and Jason smiled as Denise nodded. Sam slowly sat up and looked down at her daughter who was still sleeping in her arms. ''Ok, I'm ok, I can walk,'' she mumbled, and she got out of the car, holding on to Rose tightly.

''This way, Denise,'' Jason said, and he led them to the elevator. Rose started shifting but didn't wake up, and he could see Sam rubbing her hair and closing her eyes as she took in her daughter's scent. He felt tears in his eyes seeing them together and he blinked them away, but Denise had seen it and smiled at him. He could see tears in her eyes too and he was glad he wasn't the only one affected at the reunion.

##########

Sam couldn't stop looking at her daughter, and her daughter didn't want to let go of her. Every time she tried to put her down beside her, Rose would hold on to her tightly in her sleep, and she didn't mind. She didn't want to let go of her, but at one point she had to and she looked at Jason when she wanted to change into her shirt.

''Here, give her to me,'' he said softly, and she handed Rose to him. She didn't want to go but she had to and when she was in Jason's arms, she held on to him tightly as if she didn't want to let go. Sam smiled, glad her daughter took to Jason already, even in her sleep, and she quickly changed. Then Jason handed her Rose back and she changed her daughter into some PJ's she had taken with her. ''She can stay with us while I help Denise in the guestroom,'' Jason said, and she smiled at him grateful he didn't mind.

''Thank you,'' she said, and he nodded. He kissed her gently and then left the bedroom to help Denise as Sam lay down in the bed with her daughter in her arms. ''God I've missed you so much,'' she whispered, softly so her daughter didn't wake up, and she closed her eyes.

''Mommy?'' she heard her daughter call out, and she felt her heart clench.

''Yeah, baby,'' she replied, and she heard her daughter sigh in relief.

''I'm glad you found us,'' she mumbled in her little kids voice, and Sam closed her eyes tightly, wishing the tears away. ''I always knew you would come and get us,'' Rose added, and then she fell asleep again. Sam couldn't sleep anymore, thinking about what could've happened to Rose while with Manny. She wondered if Manny ever did something to her, and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

##########

Jason knocked on the door and when he heard Denise call out, ''come in!'' he went in. She sat on the bed with some pictures around her and he guessed she had taken them with her.

''Hey, I came over to see if everything is ok,'' he said, and she nodded and looked up to him with a smile.

''It's fine, Jason. I can adapt everywhere and this place – well, let's just say I don't need anything,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Well, if you have any questions or anything…'' his voice faded when she gestured for him to come closer, and he did. He saw pictures of Rose but he also saw pictures of Sam walking on the street.

''Manny took these. Or someone took these for Manny, and I took them from his room when he wasn't there,'' she told him, ''and I showed Rose one of those,'' she pointed to a picture of Sam before this whole thing started, before Rose had been born. ''She looked younger there but that didn't bother Rose. She has – she had a copy of it back home and she would look at it all the time,'' she added, and Jason nodded.

''I want to thank you – and I'm sure Sam feels the same way in the morning – for helping Rose get through this,'' he said, and Denise nodded. ''When we found out Rose was still alive I set the plan in motion, and I thought I'd kill the nanny. I didn't know what to expect and when we came in the house we decided to take the nanny, and I'm glad we did,'' he added, and she smiled.

''I'm glad you decided not to kill me but I would've put up a fight,'' she winked at him, and then yawned. ''I'm going to sleep now, and I suggest you snuggle in close with Sam and your daughter,'' she told him, and he wanted to protest but when he saw the look in her eyes he knew it was no use. Rose wasn't his biological but somehow he felt like she was. He nodded to her once and then left the room, made his way over to his room and sighed when he saw Sam and Rose together. Rose was sleeping peacefully but Sam was still awake.

''Hey,'' he whispered, and he slid in the bed next to her after taking of his pants. He didn't want to scare Rose when she woke up and when Sam snuggled in his side he sighed deeply. ''Why are you still awake? I thought you were tired,'' he said, and she nodded and sighed.

''Rose woke up and told me she knew I was going to come for her, and now I can't stop thinking about what Manny could have done and maybe did to her,'' she whispered back, and he nodded. He could understand her fears, and they would find out what happened after Manny took Rose.

''We'll find out what happened,'' he said, telling her what he thought, and she nodded. She took a deep breath and Jason could feel her relax against him, and he closed his eyes. ''Get some sleep, I think Rose will be up early in the morning,'' he whispered, and he kissed her head as she nodded. Soon he heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He followed soon after.

##########

Sam woke up when she felt Rose move, and she looked down and saw her looking right at her. ''Morning mommy,'' she said softly, and Sam smiled at her and stretched her body. Rose climbed on top of her and smiled.

''Hey baby, did you sleep ok?'' Sam asked, and Rose nodded. ''Good, that's good. Are you hungry?'' she asked, and when Rose nodded again she sat up holding her so she would fall off the bed.

''Mommy, are you not hungry?'' Rose asked, and Sam shook her head.

''No, mommy is not hungry yet,'' she replied, and Rose frowned. ''Come on, let's get downstairs,'' Sam added quickly, and Rose smiled brightly. Sam lifted her in her arms and held her close, still not ready to let her go.

''Mommy, where's my daddy?'' Rose asked, and Sam felt her heart stop. ''Is Jason my daddy?'' she asked, and Sam frowned and thought about it. Manny couldn't be a father to Rose and Jason was there, but she didn't know if he wanted a two year old to call him daddy. ''I'll ask him,'' Rose said suddenly, and Sam nodded. She knew it was unfair of her to shove it to Jason, but he was the one who could decide about that. She made her way downstairs and smiled when she saw Jason standing at the stove. Rose wiggled to get out of her arms and Sam set her down on the ground, and she made her way over to Jason. Sam sat down next to Denise who was sitting at the kitchen table looking like she didn't sleep all night.

''Are you ok?'' Sam asked her as she looked at Rose, and Denise nodded.

''Fine, a little tired but I never sleep good when I'm somewhere I don't know,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. She heard Jason and Rose talk, and she turned back to listen to what was said.

''So I can call you daddy, but you're not my daddy?'' she heard Rose ask, and she looked up at Jason who was smiling at her. ''I don't get it,'' Rose said, confusion in her voice.

''Well, that's something for when you're older, but for right now, I'm you're daddy if you want that,'' he told her, and she nodded and launched herself in his arms. He lifted her up and sat her down on the chair. ''Now I have some pancakes for you,'' he told her, and she jumped up and down in her chair before settling down so she could eat.

''Thank you daddy!'' she exclaimed when he set the plate in front of her. He had cut the pancakes for her and all she had to do was eat, and Sam smiled at him as he put a plate in front of her and one in front of Denise. Then he took his own plate and sat down.

''Well, I guess today is going to be shopping and stuff for you Rose,'' Jason said, and Rose nodded quietly as she ate. ''And Denise and mommy will go with you while I make sure everything is in order here,'' he said to Sam, and Sam nodded.

''Sure. You know, Rose, I know this perfect little store where we can find a lot of stuff you need, and you can help pick out stuff for your new room!'' she smiled at her daughter and couldn't help the flutter in her chest.

''Sam, I don't need to come with right? I mean I want to make sure everything is dealt with here, and I can't stay here forever,'' Denise whispered, and Sam frowned.

''Why not?'' Sam asked, and Denise laughed and shrugged. ''If you want to stay you can, no problem right Jason?'' she said, and Jason nodded with a smile.

''No problem at all. Sam lives in one of the cottages near the lake and Rose will go there I suppose,'' he said, looking at Sam, who didn't know what she wanted anymore. She wanted Rose with her and she wanted to be with Jason.

''And if it doesn't – I mean with the new baby coming we'll need to have something bigger, right Jason?'' she asked, and he nodded with a smile. ''And maybe if you want to we can look for something for all of us – and that includes you Denise,'' she added, and Jason widened his eyes.

''You want us to live together?'' he asked, and she looked down and nodded. She knew she should've done it another way, asked him in private, but she didn't want him to think she didn't want to live with him. ''Well, that's great – we're going to be one big family,'' he said softly, and she looked up at him to see him staring at her.

''Rose, why don't we go and get dressed so you can go with mommy,'' Denise said feeling the mood change in the room. Rose finished eating and Denise helped her off the chair, and then took her upstairs. Sam looked at Jason who was still smiling at her.

''Jason I know I should've said it when we were alone, but I just-''

''Sam, I love you and you know I wanted us to be together, and live together. You know that, and I love you coming around to the idea. It's going to take a while before we find something and when we do we still have work to do in the house, but if you still want to we can live together – with Denise, Rose and the new baby,'' he said, and he stood. He pulled her up and smiled at her before gently kissing her.

''I'd love that, and I love you,'' she whispered, and he nodded with a smile. ''You know I didn't even think about it before, but I just wanted you to be there. And I'm sorry I didn't tell Rose about what ever the situation was with her father, because when she asked me if you were her daddy I didn't know what you'd want,'' she rambled, and he stopped her with a kiss.

''I told Rose what I wanted and she knows I'll be here for her just like I'll be here for you. I love you and I already love that little girl so don't worry about that babe,'' he said, and she smiled. She was happy, for the first time in her life she could say she was truly happy. She had her daughter back, and she had a man she loved with all her heart and who loved her and her daughter without a second thought. He'd accepted her, and she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was going to live with the man of her dreams, her lover and friend, and she couldn't be happier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sam looked around and sighed when she saw Jason wasn't there yet, but she knew he would have to go and handle Manny. After she lay Rose down on the couch she sat down with a sigh. Rose had fallen asleep on the way home in the car, and Max walked in with the bags, ''thank you Max, I appreciate it,'' she thanked the man, because if he hadn't been there, she had to walk back to the car to get them.

''You're welcome Sam, you know I'd do anything for you and by the way, I'm glad you finally got your daughter back,'' he replied, and she nodded at him with a smile. She hadn't seen him since Jason and her had come back from Kirsten, but she had texted him to let him know she was alright.

''Do you know when Jason will be home?'' she asked, and he shook his head and went back to his post. She sighed again and turned around, looking at her daughter. She was sleeping peacefully and Sam was glad she was – what a handful she was. Even though she didn't know why she hadn't thought about it, Sam was exhausted after spending the day shopping with her daughter. They hadn't even spend a lot of time in the stores, because Rose wasn't a difficult child, but she'd wanted to go to Kelly's, and after that she'd wanted to go to the park. Sam didn't mind, because she loved spending time with her, but she was tired. She got up and lay down beside Rose on the couch. When Rose snuggled closer to her in her sleep, she smiled, feeling good, and she fell asleep next to her.

##########

Jason couldn't believe it. After they had grabbed Manny, they had let him alone for a moment and he escaped. He didn't understand how they could've let him go, and he knew he had to get back to Sam right away. Manny would find out they had taken Rose back, and he would come after them even more so. He would want to hurt them and get Rose back, and Jason hoped he could protect Sam and Rose. He would do anything if they were safe. He opened the door and wanted to slam it behind him, when he saw Sam and Rose asleep on the couch. He relaxed a little, feeling better just seeing them together, and he closed the door softly behind him. It didn't matter though, because Rose started to stir, and then looked up at him with those big brown eyes of her. She looked tired, and he sighed as he made his way over to her and held a finger to his mouth to let her know she had to be silent. She looked at Sam and nodded, and then held out her arms so he could pick her up. ''Mommy tired,'' she whispered, and he nodded. Sam looked like she had been walking all day, and he couldn't believe she had done that.

''Mommy is really tired, we're going to the kitchen and start dinner,'' he whispered back, and Rose nodded. He took her to the kitchen and set her down on the counter, looking at her. ''Did you have a nice say with mommy?'' he asked her, and she started rambling. He smiled, thinking she was more like Sam then any of them thought, and listened to her.

''And then we went to the park,'' she finished, and he nodded.

''That sounds like a great day, baby,'' he replied, and he started dinner while talking with her.

##########

Sam woke up and shot up when Rose wasn't with her anymore. She felt panic rise and she grabbed her stomach, not ready to lose her again. She knew she would never be ready but she didn't like the idea – then she heard something in the kitchen and she got up slowly, not knowing what to expect. She made her way over there, and closed her eyes when she spotted Jason talking with Rose while he made dinner. Rose was on the counter talking with Jason and she could see she was having a great time handing him what he needed and she sighed.

''Mommy!'' Rose exclaimed when she saw her, and she tried jumping off the counter but Jason held her.

''Don't do that angel, we don't want to get hurt do we?'' he said, and she nodded and smiled at him. He turned around with Rose in his arms and handed her to Sam. ''She woke up when I got home, and I didn't want to wake you so I took her,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Well, next time I think it's better to just wake me because waking up like this isn't really ideal either,'' she mumbled, and he nodded. She understood why he didn't want to wake her but she didn't like it, and he could see it in her eyes. He could see the remainder of the fear and panic in her eyes and he nodded again.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,'' he said, and she looked up at him. He was truly sorry and she didn't doubt it, but she could see something else in his eyes too. She opened her mouth to ask about it and he shook his head before she could, looking at Rose. She understood right away and turned her attention to the little girl in her arms. As Jason continued cooking Sam started a conversation with her daughter, and soon Denise walked into the kitchen.

''What happened with Manny?'' she asked, and Sam shrugged while Jason turned around and shook his head. ''He escaped didn't he?'' she asked, and Jason closed his eyes and sighed, while Sam gasped and stared at Jason.

''Did he escape Jason?'' she asked softly, and he nodded. She closed her eyes and sat down with Rose in her arms, while Denise sighed and cursed softly.

''I knew it – and now he's going to come after us right?'' she snapped, and she walked out of the kitchen. Jason leaned against the counter and sighed, while looking at Sam with Rose.

''Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't – you know,'' he told her, and she nodded, ''I didn't think he could do it because I had guards on him, and they – well they lost him,'' he told her, and then she looked at him and nodded at Rose.

''We'll talk about this later,'' she replied, and he nodded. He finished dinner and Denise walked back in with a tear-streaked face, and Sam decided to go and talk to her after dinner. Jason put plates in front of everyone and he helped Rose eat, while Sam took Denise's hand under the table and squeezed it. ''It'll be alright,'' she whispered, and Denise smiled weakly at her as they started to eat.

#####

Sam followed Denise after cleaning the table and noticed she was going outside to the roof. ''Denise,'' she whispered, and Denise turned around with wide eyes. ''I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you but I wanted to talk to you,'' she said, and Denise nodded.

''Rose is his isn't she?'' Denise asked, and Sam nodded, knowing she was talking about Manny. ''When I saw her I thought so, and when I saw Jason I knew she couldn't be his. Manny told me she was his bus I didn't really believe him,'' she rambled, and Sam nodded.

''Jason and I haven't been together that long,'' Sam simply replied, and Denise nodded.

''Well, I did know she wasn't Jason's and I love how he accepts her. Even though she's not my daughter I want the best for her and I think Jason is an amazing guy and he would be a great father to her and your new baby,'' Denise replied, and Sam nodded. She thought the same thing when she saw him with Rose this morning and when she woke up before dinner. ''Manny wanted her alone and I didn't have a choice, but when he didn't come for her he came for me,'' Denise said, and Sam nodded.

''What did he do to you, Denise?'' she asked, even though she could guess; she did know what Manny had done to Denise.

''He came into my room one night and he raped me, and after that he came every other week – he didn't come for Rose every week, and at some point I just knew when he was going to come for me. Don't worry, he never did anything to Rose – I wouldn't let him,'' Denise said, and she sounded detached. Sam made her way over to her, not knowing if she should hug her or just be there, and she made the choice to hug her. When she did, Denise broke down. Tears rolled down her cheek and even though she tried to wipe them away, they kept coming.

''Let it go sweetie, just let it go,'' Sam whispered, ''you're safe now,'' she added, and kept on saying it. She felt the tears well up in her own eyes and soon she was crying with Denise over everything Manny had done to both of them.

''I'm sorry,'' Denise said after some time, and Sam shook her head, but when she wanted to say something Denise stopped her, ''I know what happened between you and Manny, he always bragged about it, and I'm sorry I placed all this on you,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''It's ok, Denise. I don't mind, and god, what Manny did to you was just as bad as what he did to me, so don't think for a second I mind – I mean yeah it's hard hearing…'' Sam stopped for a second to regain her thoughts, and then looked at Denise. ''If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you, and don't let what happened to me hold you back, ok?'' she said, and Denise stared at her for a long time before nodding.

''Thank you Sam, and it's the same for you – whenever you want to talk…'' her voice faded and she sniffled, and then smiled at Sam. ''I never thought I'd find someone I could talk to, and now I have you, and I cant tell you how much that means to me,'' she said, and Sam nodded.

''And you have Jason, because he cares about you too – you helped Rose survive and we are both so very grateful for that,'' Sam whispered, and she hugged Denise again. They sat there for a long time and Sam jumped when the door opened. She looked up and was relieved to see it was Jason standing there, and she smiled at him.

''I put Rose to bed but she wanted a good night kiss from her mommy,'' he told them, and Sam nodded. ''And she wanted to say goodnight to Denise because she is used to that,'' he added, and Denise nodded too.

''We'll be right down,'' Sam replied, and Jason nodded and made his way back down. Sam looked at Denise and smiled at her. ''Are you ok?'' she asked, and when Denise nodded she winked.

''I'm fine, thank you Sam, for being here. I didn't think I'd find someone who could understand everything I went through,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded as she got up. Denise got up on her own even though Sam offered her hand, and they made their way down to the penthouse in silence.

''Rose is waiting for you upstairs,'' Sam said to Denise, who nodded and made her way upstairs while Sam stood looking at Jason. ''Jason, can you tell me what happened with Manny?'' she asked him, and he nodded as he made his way to her.

''I had gotten a call before we went to get Rose that he had been captivated and they told me they would stay there until I arrived,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''When I got there this morning he was gone, and they told me one of the guards left his post and the other was sleeping in the other room, so he could escape. I'm pissed at both of them, fired them right away and the problem is that Manny is free to get to you and Rose now, and I don't know if I can be there to protect you every second. So I know you don't like it but as of a couple of hours ago I set Max to guard you and Rose wherever you go, and if you go away without Rose I have another guard on her. Just please don't argue about this because it's-''

''I'm not going to argue because I want her safe,'' she whispered, and he nodded and held out his arms. She stepped in his embrace and sighed in relief when she felt his arms wrapped around her.

''I'm glad. And the guards – don't lose them ok?'' he said, and she laughed softly.

''I won't. I want Rose to be safe and I'm not going to let her out of my sight. I love her too much and I love you too much to lose any of you,'' she whispered, and he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

''Rose is asking for you,'' Denise said from the bottom of the stairs, and Sam nodded and looked up at Jason. He nodded to her and she made her way upstairs.

##########

Jason looked at Denise and smiled, knowing Sam and her had been talking about what happened on the roof. He hadn't heard anything but seeing them together like he had he just knew. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

''I'm fine. I mean I'm scared, but I know I'm safe here,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''I put some guards on all of you. Sam and Rose and you, because I want you to be safe, and I would like it if you didn't – I mean if you didn't lose them,'' he said, not knowing if she could.

''I would never do that, because I wouldn't want Manny anywhere near any of us. I know you'll find him,'' she whispered, and he nodded. It went silent and when Sam came down he smiled, seeing she had changed into something more comfortable.

''I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted,'' she told them, and Jason nodded. When she went back upstairs he followed her, and he heard Denise follow him.

''Good night, Denise,'' he said, and she smiled at him.

''Good night,'' she replied, and she disappeared in the guest room. Jason made his way to his room and smiled when he saw Sam was already in bed, and he took off his clothes and lay down behind her. He pulled her in his arms and rested his hand on her stomach, and she took his hand in hers on her stomach.

''Jason I love you,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She turned around and smiled at him, and then kissed him on his lips. It wasn't a kiss what would go further, it was a goodnight kiss.

''I love you too, Sam. Good night,'' he whispered as he broke the kiss, and she smiled at him.

''Good night,'' she replied, and then she fell asleep. Jason smiled as he watched her, and he vowed he would make Manny pay for what he did to all of them. Just after that, he followed Sam's lead and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It had been two weeks since they found out Manny had escaped and all were on edge. Jason knew Sam was scared and he wanted to find Manny just because of that, but he had gone into hiding and Jason hadn't found him yet. Sam however had told him she had the feeling he was close, because she had felt like she was being watched before.

Rose didn't even notice the change in the house, and Sam was glad. She knew Rose would want to know what was going on when she did notice, and she didn't want to deal with it yet, because her daughter was still so young. Jason understood perfectly, and somehow they managed to act normal around her, act relaxed. Even Denise didn't act like herself, but around Rose she did. Denise had been experiencing panic attacks, and Sam had tried to be there for her, but Denise was shutting down. She didn't want anyone to see her like that and Jason could understand, but on the other hand she needed to talk about it or it would only get worse. So that was why he stood in front of the door of the guest room – she had just gotten upstairs after one of the more difficult conversations between Denise, Sam and him, and he wouldn't back down this time. He knocked on the door and then opened it without her consent even though he didn't like to do that, and stepped inside. Sam followed him, and he was glad Rose was with his mother.

''Denise, you need to face it,'' Sam whispered, and Denise glared at her. Sam didn't back down though, and Denise sighed.

''Just go away,'' she whispered, and Sam shook her head. Somehow Jason got the feeling it was going to get hard for both of the women and he was glad he was there.

''You don't want to talk about what he did to you? Well, I'll tell you something Denise,'' Sam snapped, suddenly not feeling very nice anymore. ''What you went through – it's hard. I know; because I've been there, remember? When he stalked me, and when he raped me in my own home, I couldn't tell anyone because when I did, no one would believe me,'' she told Denise, and Jason closed his eyes, not really wanting to hear everything she had to say, but he had to. ''He followed me around for months, Denise, and then he broke into my home and raped me, over and over again, until I couldn't scream, until I couldn't even open my eyes, and then he left – but not really. He didn't leave, he came back and you know what he did next, right? He kidnapped me, and then he stole my baby from me!'' Sam screamed at the end, and Jason wanted to hold her. He didn't though, because he knew it would only make it harder for her.

''I know, Sam, I really am sorry for-''

''You know, Jason was the first person I told about this, because even when I found out I was pregnant I didn't tell anyone what happened and you know they thought I was a slut, and I didn't care because I didn't want them to see how weak I was,'' she snapped, and Jason closed his eyes again, ''Even my grandmother or Max, my best friend, knew what had happened to me, and I tried to hide the pain, and I tried to hide the fact that it did happen, but I couldn't and when he stole my daughter, everything changed, you know?'' her voice became softer, and Jason looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. ''I broke down, and at the moment everyone thought it was because I lost my baby, but it wasn't just about that and I knew it,'' she added, and Denise walked over to her and held out her arms. Sam broke down in Denise's embrace, and Jason didn't know what to do with himself. Should he stay, or should he go?

''Sam, you know I don't like-'' Denise started, and Sam interrupted again.

''I know you have a hard time telling about what happened, but if you don't talk about it, you'll never feel safe again because every time you think you are over it something happens that'll make you fall back to this again - and you shut us out every time, even though we try to help you!'' Sam said, and Denise looked down.

''I know, Sam I know. You know I told you about the times he came to me – I made him promise,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded. Denise looked at Jason and sighed, ''I made him promise to leave Rose alone if I didn't struggle,'' she added, and Sam closed her eyes, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

''You protected Rose by giving him what he wanted from you,'' Sam said, and Denise nodded.

''I didn't – I mean in the beginning he just came and took it, but after a couple of weeks I couldn't – I knew he was planning on doing what he'd done to me when Rose was older – and I couldn't risk it so my made him promise, every time he came to me,'' she replied, and Jason sighed.

''So every time he came he used that against you, and you thought he would really do as he promised,'' Jason said, and Denise shook her head.

''No, I didn't really believe he would, but as long as he had me be didn't need Rose, Jason, and it was the best thing I could do at the moment,'' she snapped, and Jason nodded.

''I'm going to go – I'll leave you two alone,'' he stumbled over his words, ready to get out of there.

##########

Sam listened to Denise tell her what happened, and why everything happened the way it did. She didn't know if she should say something but she didn't, because she didn't want to stop Denise. Even though it was hard listening to it without remembering that night with Manny, she didn't stop Denise because of that. When Denise was done, Sam looked up and noticed Jason wasn't in the room anymore and maybe it was for the better. Even though Denise hadn't gone into all the details Sam couldn't imagine what happened.

''Now I just – I just want to be alone if you don't mind,'' Denise said, and Sam nodded and got up, but suddenly felt dizzy and held on to the bed. ''Please, Sam,'' Denise said without looking at her, and Sam made her way to the door swaying. She understood Denise's need to be alone. Once she was out the door she leaned against the wall, and took a couple of deep breaths. After everything Denise had told her, her own nightmare resurfaced. She didn't know what to do to make it stop. Suddenly she heard Jason call out her name, and she looked up.

''Sam, are you ok?'' he asked, and she nodded even though it only made her dizzier. ''Come on, let's get you down because you don't look ok,'' he said, and she nodded again. He lifted her in his arms and she smiled weakly at him, knowing he would do anything to make sure she was ok, and when he got to their bedroom she sighed of relief.

''I was – I am just a little dizzy,'' she said softly, and he nodded as he lay down beside her.

''Let's just rest, ok?'' he said, and she nodded again, feeling better just being with him. She sighed and turned in his arms so she could look at him.

''Who's with Rose?'' she asked, and he smiled at her. She knew he'd send Max with her daughter because she felt like she was safest with her friend.

''Max is with her, and I told him we would come and get her later – I don't want him to come back here with her without us knowing they would come home,'' he told her, and she nodded. She loved that he thought about everything and she loved that he had listened to her. After he had told her he would put guards on them she insisted he put Max on Rose, because she really thought Max was the best and she wanted the best for her daughter.

''Thank you,'' she whispered softly, and suddenly she felt exhausted. She yawned and closed her eyes, not wanting to move, and Jason smiled at her. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

#####

''Jason, I'm just going to pick her up alone – with Milo, he never let's me out of his sight so I'm perfectly safe,'' Sam said for the second time, and Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. Sam looked at him and he could see she really wanted some time alone with her daughter, and he nodded.

''Ok, just because I just know Milo and Max are there to help you when something happens, ok? And this will only happen one time because I don't like it!'' he told her, and she nodded with a big smile.

''Thank you!'' she said, and she hugged him tightly. ''Denise hasn't come down yet, Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded. She had noticed it before, and she didn't like it one bit.

''I'll check on her later,'' he said, and she nodded. She grabbed her coat and smiled at him again, and then kissed him gently. She waved at him and made her way out the door, and smiled when Milo followed her right away. She knew he was used to everyone leaving at every second, and she loved that she knew him.

''I'm just going to go and get Rose and go home, Milo,'' she told him, and he just nodded with a smile. She didn't say anything else because she didn't want to talk, and when they got off the elevator she made her way to the car. Milo stepped in and drove them to the park where Sam told him to stop for a moment. ''I need some space, Milo,'' she whispered, and he nodded and took a couple of steps back, giving her the space she needed while still being able to see her. She stood on the bridge; the bridge she had been standing on earlier, and she loved the view. She looked around and took a deep breath, just as she felt someone come up behind her and grab her.

''I know you are smart, Sweetness, but this was a little dumb,'' she heard Manny say in her ear, and she felt her heart stop. ''You're coming with me,'' he told her, and she shook her head. He turned her around and grinned at her.

''I;m not coming with you! Milo!'' she called out, but there was no answer. When she looked around Manny she could see him unconscious on the ground with two men standing beside him.

''You are coming with me, Sweetness, and only because I have your little girl – isn't she pretty?'' he said, and she shook her head. She didn't believe he had Rose.

''You don't have her, you're bluffing!'' she called him out, but when she saw the look on his face she could see he wasn't. She felt tears prick in her eyes and she nodded. ''I'll come with you but you have to let her go, Manny,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I'll think about it,'' he said, and he held out his hand, but when she looked at it he pricked her with something he held in his other hand. She felt everything go dark and she looked at him, and he smiled at her before everything faded away.

##########

Jason sighed and looked at the clock. Denise still hadn't come down and Sam left half an hour ago. He made his way up and opened the door softly, and sighed again when he saw Denise on the bed. She was awake, he could see it.

''What are you doing?'' she asked him softly, and he walked over to her and kneeled down beside the bed.

''I was worried about you. You've been up here a long time and you haven't eaten yet. So I was wondering if you wanted something,'' he told her, and she shook her head.

''I'm not hungry,'' she told him, and he nodded. ''Where's Sam? Is she picking up Rose alone?'' she asked him, and he nodded.

''She needed some time alone and Milo is with her,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''She told he she would just pick up Rose and come home, but I know she will go to the park before – she really needed some time alone and after what happened when she left this room I can understand,'' he said, and Denise looked up.

''What happened?'' she asked, and Jason frowned.

''She didn't feel so well, she was leaning against the wall when I came up and I didn't think she could even walk because she was so dizzy,'' he said, and she closed her eyes and cursed.

''She was dizzy, when she was in here, and when I told her to go she went, but I didn't pay any attention. She listened when I told her to go but I didn't even bother to look at her and see why she didn't go right away,'' she rambled, and he frowned. ''You know when she left she got up and held on to the bed – but I just wanted alone time and I sent her away without looking at her,'' she told him and he nodded.

''It doesn't matter anymore because when she left she felt a whole lot better,'' he said, and he looked at his watch. ''She should've been back by now,'' he said softly, and Denise sat up and widened her eyes. Jason could see what she was thinking and he could feel himself tense. Then his phone rang and he picked it up, ''Morgan,'' he said in the phone, and waited.

''Loverboy, I believe I have something of yours,'' he heard, and he cursed as he realized it was Manny. ''Now they are both perfectly fine but I want something from you,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''What do you want?'' he asked, and Manny laughed. ''Give Sam on the phone,'' he demanded, and Manny laughed again but he heard him move, and then he heard Sam.

''Jason? Jason come get Rose – he-'' Jason heard a slap and he felt his anger rise.

''Manny, you bastard! Don't hurt them or I'll kill you!'' he yelled, and Manny laughed.

''Come here, tomorrow night around midnight, and you'll have them back. I will call you for instructions tomorrow,'' Manny said, and then he disconnected the line. Jason cursed, and Denise paled.

''He has them hasn't he? Oh my god I knew he would get to them – now he's going to come after us!'' Denise panicked, and Jason stopped her.

''Don't, Denise. Don't even think about it. I'm going to get them home,'' he said, and he made his way down stairs to get everything ready and going for tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jason had called Sonny, and after that he had called Stan to look for Manny. He didn't like working on Manny's orders, and he didn't like having to miss Sam and Rose. He made sure everything was ready for when he had to meet Manny and then he went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Sam, and he didn't know how she was doing. He wanted her in his arms, and for the first time in a long time he let the tears flow. He missed her already, and he wanted her back. He was going to make sure he got her and Rose back.

''Jason,'' he heard behind him, and he turned around. He hadn't even heard the door open, but he didn't mind because Denise was worried also about Sam and Rose. ''Did you do what you had to do?'' she asked, and he nodded.

''Yeah, I called my boss and I made sure everything is going into motion right now, Stan is on finding them and when they are found I will go and get them,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I'm scared, for them. I don't know what is it but ever since meeting you two I feel so much safer and better, and I don't want anything to happen to Sam or Rose,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''You don't have to be scared but I can understand why you are. Let me tell you this – I'm going to get them back and Manny is going to pay for what he did to all of you,'' Jason said, and she nodded and smiled weakly. ''Go and try to get some rest, I think I can use your help tomorrow and we need to be fresh,'' he told her, and she nodded and left the room. Jason undressed and sank down in the bed, threw the covers over him and started to think of a plan.

##########

Sam lay down on her side with Rose close to her. She was glad she could protect her, because if Rose had been alone with Manny she didn't know what he would do. He left after he had called Jason, and he hadn't come back yet. She was hungry but also nauseas, and Rose was fast asleep. Suddenly she felt a sting in her stomach and she moaned softly, the pain quickly becoming worse. She knew she had to calm down and try to rest but with the pain she couldn't, and she sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. They didn't work, but she did feel the pain subside a little. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, and when it wouldn't come she just lay there.

After some time the door opened and she didn't want to look up, but she knew it was Manny and she had to protect her daughter. She also had to protect her unborn child, and she opened her eyes as he leaned over them. ''Oh, you're awake. That's good, because you are coming with me,'' Manny said, and Sam shook her head.

''I'll go with you if everyone leaves her alone,'' she said looking at her daughter, and Manny just nodded. Sam got up and tried not to wake Rose, but she woke up anyway.

''Mommy? Where you going?'' she asked, and Sam looked at Manny, who nodded, and she leaned down.

''Mommy will be right back, baby girl. Go back to sleep,'' she whispered, and then she kissed her on her forehead. When she stood up straight again she felt the stinging come back in her stomach and she grabbed it as she tried not to make a sound or to let Manny know she was in pain. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to another room, and she wondered what he was going to do.

''So I know you want to be with your daughter but I think it's best if you're not,'' Manny told her, and she shook her head again. She didn't want to be separated, and he knew it. ''Just listen to me, Sweetness. Soon, we'll be together, just you, the little girl and me. Morgan will try to get you back but I'm better,'' he told her, and she frowned.

''Jason will find us, and he will kill you,'' she snapped and he laughed. Chills went down her back but she didn't show – just like she didn't show how much pain she was in. She was afraid she was miscarrying, but she couldn't panic right now.

''He will try, yeah, and he will fail! You know why?'' he asked her, and when she shook her head he smiled, ''Because he wouldn't want to kill you and Rose in the process,'' he whispered as he pulled her against him. ''Whenever he shoots me, my men will shoot you and Rose, and it will be too late for him to safe you,'' she shivered when she felt his breath on her ear.

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked him, and he sighed.

''You know why. Ever since I've had you, and ever since our baby girl was born, I've wanted you to be with me. And now you're with Morgan and I don't like that one bit. So you see, when he comes here tomorrow, he will find out I didn't intend on giving you or the kid back, and he will die no matter what,'' Manny said, and she closed her eyes, praying Jason was smart enough to see Manny's intentions.

##########

Jason woke up in the middle of the night and frowned. He hated sleeping in bed without Sam with him, and he moaned. He couldn't remember the times he fell asleep without her, and he didn't want to miss her anymore. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs, looking at his watch her saw it was 5 in the morning and he knew he had slept enough to get through the day. He got to work, making plans for tonight and making sure everything was dealt with for it. He needed more guards on Denise so he got on that right away, and while he did that he made sure he had Stan on the plans.

''I know where Manny is, and I think Sam and Rose are there too because it's an old house with a couple of rooms in it, I've sent someone to keep watch and he told me he saw lights on in some of the rooms. Now He's seen Manny and he is pretty sure Sam is there too – with Rose,'' Stan rambled, and Jason sighed on relief. He had found Manny, and now all he had to do was bring enough men and ambush Manny.

''Thank you Stan. Stay available because I will need you again today,'' Jason said, and then he disconnected the line. he sank down on the couch and closed his eyes, and jumped up when he heard someone come down the stairs. He thought it was Sam at first, and then he realized she wasn't there and he turned around to see Denise standing there.

''You're up early,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Couldn't sleep either?'' she asked, and he nodded again, and then he turned around. He didn't know how long he could wait for everyone to be awake, but then he realized he had to call every guard that had to start in a couple of hours to help him. They had to wake up soon anyway.

''I'm going to call a couple of guys so maybe you would like to make some breakfast for yourself,'' he said, and she nodded, getting the hint he needed privacy. He started calling the men he needed, telling them to come help him, and everyone he called told him they would be there in half an hour. He had a plan in his head and he needed to make sure the men he asked to come understood what the risks were, but he wanted to get Sam and Rose back. His phone rang, and Jason groaned, he didn't need anything else right now. ''Morgan,'' he said into the phone, and he sighed.

''I hear you called some of the guys – and again you left me out,'' Sonny said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

''I didn't think you'd want to get up at this time of the day, and I don't think it's necessary for you to be here,'' Jason replied, and he heard Sonny sigh. ''I mean even if you wanted to be here what would you do? Get Sam and Rose out there? That's why I'm going there,'' he told Sonny, and Sonny nodded.

''And who will get them out if – god forbid – something happens to you? I mean you need to think about Sam and Rose and if you don't then it's already over,'' Sonny said, and Jason wanted to kick his ass for saying something like that. He was thinking of Sam and Rose, they were all he could think about.

''You want to come with? Be here in half an hour, I'm leaving when you get here,'' Jason growled into the phone, and then he disconnected the line. He looked behind him when he heard Denise come back and she looked at him to see if she could come back in the room, ''come on, you need to get dressed and ready to go with some of my guys. They will take you somewhere safe while I go get Sam and Rose,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I will go,'' she said, and she walked up the stairs to go get ready. He sighed and sat down at his desk, going through his plan once again. He would ambush Manny, let him think he was alone while his guards killed his guards and sneak up to where they were. He would have to be careful, because knowing Manny he would use Sam and/or Rose against him, saying he would kill them if he did something stupid, and he knew he couldn't just shoot Manny. He had to have one of the guys stand invisible and kill Manny from there.

##########

Sam sat on the mattress that lay on the ground, and watched as Manny slept. She had tried to get out of the room but the doors were locked, and there were no windows she could sneak out of. The pain in her stomach hadn't left and she felt a tear roll over her face as she thought about loosing the baby. She knew she was loosing the battle she had with her body and she hoped Jason wouldn't blame her if she lost the baby. She couldn't handle that. Suddenly Manny shifted on the other bed and she jumped when he opened his eyes and grinned at her. ''You like what you see?'' he asked, and she shook her head.

''No, not really,'' she replied, and he got up and threw her back on the mattress.

''It's to bad,'' he snapped, and he lay down on top of her. ''But some day you will, because I will be the only man for you once Morgan is out of the way,'' he said, and he grinned again.

''I will never like you; I will never love you even if Jason isn't there anymore. The only thing you will get is more hate from Rose and me'' she snapped back at him, and he raised his hand and punched her in the face. She screamed out in pain and held her cheek, and when she looked up at him she could see the grin on his face widen.

''You know, I like you when you're like this. Spunky,'' he said, and she could see the arousal in his eyes. She started to struggle against him, and he just laughed. He pressed his hips against hers, and she gasped. Suddenly he moved off of her and walked away, leaving her alone. She rolled up like a ball and held her stomach, still having pains.

''Damn it,'' she whispered, and she felt the tears start to roll. She hated feeling useless. The door opened again and Manny walked in with Rose, who wanted to run to her mother right away. ''Rose, baby are you ok?'' she asked concerned, and Rose just nodded as she pulled against Manny's grip. He suddenly let her go so she flew forward, and Sam jumped up to catch her.

''She's a little Sam isn't she?'' he said, and she glared at him while holding her daughter close to her. She could feel Rose tremble and she wanted to kill Manny for scaring her daughter, but she knew she couldn't. She sat back down on the bed and held her daughter in her lap, caressing her hair.

''You better treat her right. I don't care what you do to me, just don't do anything to her,'' she snapped, and he held up his hands.

''I can do that. Just like I did for Denise when she said something similar,'' he grinned, ''she was a spunk just like you, and you know what? I liked it. And now you are going to have to get her to keep her mouth shut,'' he said pointing to Rose, ''because she's been a pain in my ass all night,'' he added, and she frowned.

''You've been here all night, and if you let her stay with me she won't be – she won't be difficult,'' she replied, and he nodded.

''She's going to stay here for a while, but when Morgan comes here – when I call Morgan, she's going to be back in the other room,'' he said, and she looked down at her daughter who seemed to have fallen asleep while they were talking. She was glad she could sleep, because she was going to have to be strong and brave until they were out of here. Manny left the room again and she could hear the door lock, and she laid down on the bed again with her daughter in front of her, holding her tightly as she thought of a plan to get out of here.

#####

Sam woke up when she heard a muffled yell, and she opened her eyes and listened carefully for something else, but she didn't hear anything. She frowned and sighed, closing her eyes once again, before she heard something else. Something similar to what she heard before, and she frowned. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it sounded like someone was there. Jason.

''Rose, baby, wake up,'' Sam whispered, and she shook her daughter gently. Rose opened her eyes and smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back and held a hand to her lips. Rose nodded, getting she had to be quiet, and Sam listened intently for any other noises.

''Mommy?'' Rose mouthed, and Sam nodded. She could understand Rose was scared, she was scared too, but she tried to calm her down.

''It's ok, baby girl,'' she whispered, and Rose nodded, but started to shake when the door slammed open and Manny walked in with a guard, and he grabbed Sam off of the bed.

''Morgan, you will never get her back,'' Manny yelled, and he stumbled to the door. Sam could see he was hurt, and she wondered if Jason did that. Rose looked like she wanted to follow them, but Sam shook her head at the girl.

''Stay there, Rose, I'll be back for you,'' she mouthed, and Rose nodded and sank down. She had a smart daughter, and Sam was glad Rose understood the need to stay put. Sam looked back at Manny and then followed his gaze to somewhere in the dark, and she could see someone come out of the dark into the light of the room. Jason. He looked like he had been beaten but he still stood, and she closed her eyes and shot up a prayer, hoping they would find a way to get out without anyone getting hurt.

''I'm going to get them back Manny, and you will pay for what you did,'' Jason said darkly, and even Sam felt a shiver go down her spine. It was going to get ugly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jason stared at Sam for a while and noticed something was wrong. When he wanted to ask he figured he couldn't loose focus right now, but it was hard not to think about her with concern. ''You are going to die Manny,'' he said, and Manny smiled.

''I just told Sweetness here, when you try, you will loose both of them,'' Manny said with a grin, and Jason smirked at him.

''You think you're smart, huh?'' he asked Manny, who frowned and seemed to be caught of guard, but Jason didn't pay attention to it. ''You think you are the smart one here, but you didn't think I'd figure out you'd do that?'' Jason asked, and Manny started to grin again.

''I'll make sure you never see it coming,'' Manny said, and then he suddenly turned Sam around and kissed her hard, making Jason growl and he wanted to jump Manny, but he didn't want to risk Sam. He'd seen guards sneak in the room to Rose, and he knew his men had her, but he still had Sam to think about. Sam struggled against Manny but not as much as Jason would like, and he got the impression something was really wrong with her. Suddenly he saw her stop struggling, and Manny let her go. But she didn't stand up, she fell to the ground unconscious. Jason widened his eyes, and nodded. He had seen the man he had on Manny and he knew he had a clear shot, and not much after his nod he heard three shots, and he looked at Manny to see he stumbled back, looking at Jason in confusion. He then looked down at his chest and saw the three bullet holes in it, and he gurgled. Not much later he sank to his knees, where he fell forward and Jason sighed in relief. He looked up at the guard who was holding Rose to his chest, and he sighed again when he saw she had earmuffs on. He grinned and shook his head, but when he looked down at Sam he saw she was clutching her stomach.

''Sam!'' he called out, and she moaned in response. He kneeled down next to her and looked up, ''call an ambulance!'' he yelled, and he saw one of the men he took with him run with his phone in hand, and Jason knew he would go outside to wait for the ambulance.

''Jason it hurts!'' Sam exclaimed, and she moaned again, ''I think I'm loosing the baby, Jason!'' she said, softer this time. He knew she was slowly sinking back into unconsciousness and he tried to keep her awake.

''Sam, stay with me. Someone is calling an ambulance and I need you to stay with me ok?'' he said, and she nodded, but then closed her eyes. He shook her gently, and then took her in his arms. ''Talk to me, baby. Tell me what happened?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''Manny, he took Rose and then came for me,'' she whispered, and he moaned. He had wanted to come with her, but she didn't want it and he accepted. It was all his fault. ''He told me you wouldn't get us back because he planned to kill one of us if you killed him – he had his men around and I knew I didn't stand a chance,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''When did the pain start, Sam?'' he asked, and she seemed to think about it.

''Somewhere around the time we got here. I tried to hide it and he didn't even notice, and he placed me with Rose at first, but then he came to get me, put me in this room and then he slept here,'' she told him, and he looked up and wished he'd killed Manny. ''When he woke up, he went to get Rose,'' she said, and she looked down. He knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he would make sure he found out one way or another. ''And she was with me when you came in – I was glad she was,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Me too, because you kept her safe until you couldn't anymore. You're a great mother, Sam,'' he said, and just then the paramedics came and took Sam. ''Sam, I'm following you in my car, Rose will be with me, ok? I'll bring her there to get her checked out,'' he told her, and she nodded, and then grimaced again as they lifted her up and put her in the ambulance. Jason took Rose from the guard and she smiled up at him, as he walked to his car and made his way to the hospital.

##########

Around the time Jason arrived at the hospital, Sam was brought into a room after being examined. ''Again, I'm sorry Sam,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam just nodded. She had lost the baby, and she had known it when she had been with Manny, but she didn't want to believe it. Now she had too, and she felt like she'd done something wrong to deserve this.

''Sam?'' she heard, and she looked up to see Jason come in with Rose. Rose tried to wiggle out of Jason's grasp, and Sam held up her arms so he could give Rose to her, and when she had Rose in her arms, Sam felt a lot better.

''Jason, how is she?'' Sam asked, not ready to talk about herself right now. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at them.

''She's fine. I want to know what happened, how are you?'' he asked, and she finally looked at him to see the concern in his eyes.

''I lost the baby, Jason, I lost the baby and it's all my fault,'' she said softly, and she could feel everything break down inside her. She felt the tears start to flow and she knew she couldn't stop them, ''it's all my fault!''

''No, baby its not. Calm down, babe, you're not the blame, no one but Manny is to blame because of the stress he put you in,'' he whispered, and she looked at him. He looked at her in concern and she could see his heartbreak.

''I'm sorry Jason; I should've kept calm in there. I just couldn't,'' she whispered, and he nodded. ''Jason are you mad at me?'' she asked, and he frowned at her.

''Why would I be mad at you, Sam? Because you miscarried? No way, baby, it's not your fault!'' he told her, and she wiped away her tears. She looked down at Rose and was glad she had fallen asleep, and then looked back at Jason.

''Are we going to try again? I want to have children with you Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''Whenever the doctor says it's safe I'd love to have a baby with you – and in the meantime we can get to know Rose, let her know we love her,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''Sam I'd like to talk to you about something,'' he said and eh looked down at his hands.

''Talk to me, Jason,'' she replied, and he looked up with a smile. ''I can handle it,'' she added, and he laughed softly.

''Well, I've been thinking, Rose doesn't have a father figure, and since we've been taking a lot of steps forward and well – I've grown to love both you and Rose, I'd like to ask you if you wanted to think about me adopting her,'' he rambled, and she widened her eyes and her mouth fell open.

''You want to adopt her? Are you sure?'' she asked, feeling her heart flutter a bit. She'd love for him to adopt Rose, but she wanted him to be sure because she didn't want him to back out or realize he didn't want it when the adoption was final.

''A hundred percent. She already calls me daddy and I love it. I want her to be mine legally, Sam, if it's was you want,'' he replied, and she nodded.

''Jason, I love you so much, and I want you – I want you to adopt her, and I don't know what to say! Yes, yes I want you to adopt her,'' she said, and he smiled.

''Well, when you get out of here we can work on it ok? Right now, I want you to close your eyes and sleep a little,'' he said, and she nodded. She was tired, she hadn't been sleeping since she'd left the penthouse the day before, and she couldn't keep her eyes open if she didn't talk. She looked at Jason one more time and saw he had turned around in the chair and he had his eyes closed, and she smiled.

''Why don't you go home and get some rest, Jason?'' she asked, and he opened his eyes and frowned.

''No way, I'm staying here because I know you want to keep Rose close and I want to keep both of you close,'' he replied, and she smiled. She closed her eyes, knowing he wouldn't leave anyway, and she fell asleep right away.

##########

Jason woke up when the door opened and he cursed when he felt his neck start to ache even more than it had already done. ''Mr. Morgan, I'm sorry,'' Dr. Lee said, and Jason nodded.

''It's…'' he started, but then he realized he didn't know what she was talking about.

''I didn't mean to wake you,'' she added, and he nodded. ''I just wanted to check on Sam, I know the doctor wanted to keep her overnight but I think she would like it if she could go home, and if she's up to it I'm going to release her,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Thank you, I think she'd like that,'' he said, and he looked over at Sam who had opened her eyes but wasn't really awake yet. ''Do you want me to take Rose?'' he asked Dr. Lee, who nodded and smiled at the little girl who'd been wide awake but silent. ''Come on baby girl,'' he whispered, and he took her in his arms. Sam woke up that moment, feeling the weight next to her disappear, and she smiled at Jason.

''Sam, I'm here to check on you and see if you can be released earlier, because I know you don't like staying here,'' Dr. Lee said, and Sam nodded and sighed, then yawned.

''I'm ready to go home,'' she said, her voice sleepy. Dr. Lee started examining her and Jason left the room with Rose so they could have a little privacy. He looked around and sighed, but then he saw Sonny walking toward him and he smiled.

''Is she ok?'' he asked, and Jason shrugged.

''She lost the baby, Sonny, but she will be ok, once she gets out of here and once she's over the loss,'' he said, and Sonny nodded.

''And once you're over the loss. I know it's hard to lose a child, Jason, and I'm here whenever you need,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded. He didn't allow himself to feel anything but love for his two girls, but he sure felt like his heart was ripped out just thinking about the baby he lost with Sam. Even though she hadn't been that far along and even though he didn't know until a couple of weeks ago, he had already loved the little boy or girl.

''Thanks, Sonny,'' he said after a while, and Sonny nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

''I'm going to go and check on the progress in the warehouse,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded in thanks again. He didn't even think about it, but the warehouse needed cleaning and Sonny was there to help.

''Thanks, and I'm just going to say it now, because I don't think I'll be at work for a couple of days. I need to be with Sam and Rose to see if they are ok,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded before walking away. Jason knew Sonny wouldn't mind him not being there especially because Manny Ruiz was dealt with. After standing there for a couple of minutes Dr. Lee walked out of the room and smiled at him.

''Sam is ready to go home, I'm going to get the papers and then she's free to go,'' Dr. Lee said, and Jason nodded. Rose woke up again, and started shifting, looking for her mother.

''Thank you, Dr. Lee,'' he said, and she walked away. Jason made his way back in the room and handed Rose to Sam again, and Sam smiled at him. ''So I hear you're ready to go,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I am, so ready – I just want to go home and spend some time with my family,'' she said softly, and he smiled.

''And we are going to do just that. I thought we could go over to Kirsten next week, I took some time off,'' he told her, and she closed her eyes and sighed. Jason could see she really needed to see Kirsten, and he was glad he had said it. He hadn't even thought it through, but just seeing the look on her face made him want to do this for her.

''Well, I know when we get home I need some sleep, and I need some sleep with you and Rose next to me,'' Sam said, and he nodded. He wanted her in his arms so badly, he wouldn't want to let her sleep alone.

##########

Jason helped Sam walk through the door at the penthouse and looked at her. She hadn't wanted him to carry her, and he could understand, but he didn't like her being in pain. ''I'll carry you up even if you don't like it,'' he said, and she nodded. She was in pain, and she couldn't argue with Jason about it. Walking up the stairs seemed like torture. Jason brought Rose up first, and then he walked over to Sam and lifted her in his arms.

''Jason thank you. Thank you for being such a good man,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I love you, I would do anything for you,'' he whispered, and he made his way upstairs and gently put her on the bed next to Rose. He took of his jeans and lay down beside his girls, and smiled at Sam. ''I love you, and I love Rose, so much,'' he whispered, and she smiled.

''I love you too, Jason,'' she replied, and then she fell asleep. Rose looked at him with a little smile before she nestled into her mother's arms, and she fell asleep right away. Jason sighed and closed his eyes, feeling like he was the happiest man on the world for having his two favorite girls with him.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_5 years later_

''Rose, come and help me for a second,'' Sam called out as she ran around the living room cleaning up. Rose came down the stairs and smiled at her mother, running around barefoot, and she looked down at her stomach where her sister or brother grew.

''Mom, you sit down while I clean up – I made this mess,'' she said, and Sam looked up and smiled at her daughter. ''Sit, sit,'' Rose demanded, and Sam laughed softly as Jason walked into the living room with a frown on his face.

''Sam, you sit, Rose told you she'd do it. You need to take is easy,'' Jason said, and Sam rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way outside. Rose looked up at her father and smiled.

''She didn't want to listen to me, I just knew she was ready to say she didn't need to sit,'' she told him, and he nodded. Rose knew her dad knew her mother, ever since they got married and he adopted her for real, she had been feeling even better than before.

''I know baby girl, she never wants to rest because she says she's settling,'' Jason said rolling his eyes. ''But you clean up a bit while I go and see if your mother needs anything,'' he said, and he waited until she nodded before he made his way outside, where he knew Sam was. Sam was almost 7 months pregnant, after loosing 3 more babies in first trimester she was finally sure she would carry this latest baby to term.

''Jason, I am sitting down you know, you don't have to keep following me around,'' Sam said with her eyes closed, and Jason grinned.

''I didn't follow you because I thought you wouldn't sit down – I wanted to see if you need anything,'' he replied, and she opened her eyes to look at him. ''Rose is growing up so fast,'' he whispered, as he sat down next to her.

''I know, ever since we moved she's been really helpful too,'' she replied, and he nodded. They'd moved last year, because of everything that had been going on. Jason had wanted to get out of the mob and take over a part of the coffee business, but Sonny hadn't agreed with it. Sonny had stated that he needed Jason, and he could understand that, but he also wanted out. He offered Sonny to train someone, and Sonny had agreed, but he had to take his time. Last year had been the first time he could talk about it again, and Sonny had agreed. The person he trained was well enough for Sonny.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked her, and she smiled at him and then rubbed her stomach.

''He or she is very active today,'' she replied, and she looked at him, ''why didn't we want to know again?'' she asked, and he smiled.

''Well, last time you knew with Rose, but I don't want to know because we want to be surprised,'' he replied, and she rolled her eyes. ''Ok, I want to be surprised,'' he said, and she laughed.

''I didn't want to know either, but somehow I really can't wait to know what we made,'' she replied, and he smiled at her.

''We made a perfect baby, Sam,'' he told her, and she smiled and got up. She was surprisingly lean for 7 months, and when she sat down on his lap he held her tight. ''I've been thinking about everything lately, and I think I know a name for a boy,'' he told her, and she smiled at him.

''Well, if you have a name for a boy, than I have a name for a girl,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I was thinking for a boy Danny,'' he told her, and she smiled. He could see she loved the name, and he was glad she liked it, ''and what about you? What name have you come up with?'' he asked her, even though he knew already.

''Lila,'' she simply replied, and he smiled. Ever since he lost his grandmother a couple of years ago Sam had wanted to call her daughter – the baby they would have – Lila, because she knew how much he had loved his grandmother.

''Thank you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes,'' he told her, and she laughed.

''Well, I guess we both have that problem, because I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes,'' she replied, and he nodded. He kissed her again when he heard Rose walk outside.

''Ieuw, why do you always do that!'' she exclaimed, and Sam laughed against his lips.

''Hey baby, did you put away everything?'' Sam asked, and she looked at Rose, who nodded.

''I put all of my toys away,'' she replied, and Sam smiled. ''Mom, why didn't you listen to me?'' she asked suddenly, and Sam widened her eyes and laughed softly.

''I can't just sit all day, I mean I don't have too,'' she replied, and Rose nodded seriously. ''Jason, I think I'm going to lie down for some time – I'm tired,'' Sam said to Jason, and Jason nodded and helped her up.

''Come on Rose, we're going to go and get some dinner for later,'' Jason said as he watched Sam waggle up the stairs. He loved seeing her pregnant, and he finally got to see her carry to term. He never expected it, and he was glad she finally got to hold the baby in her arms.

''Daddy, are we going to get Chinese?'' Rose asked, and Jason shook his head. ''What are we going to get?''

''We're going to get dinner – and I'm going to make it. But tonight, young lady, is about your mother and me. I didn't think you'd mind spending some time with Grandma Monica, did you?'' he said, and she smiled brightly at the thought if her grandmother. Jason was glad he had introduced Rose into the family, because it brought him closer to them and even though Rose wasn't his biological, his mother loved her like she was his.

''I'd love that, daddy!'' she exclaimed, and he smiled. He was glad she didn't even think about what happened all those years ago anymore. She had forgotten it – or maybe repressed it – and he didn't mind that at all.

''Well come on, let's go!'' he said, and Rose jumped up and followed him.

##########

Sam woke up and sighed as she stepped out of bed. She was still tired but she was also hungry and she planned on raiding the cabinets for something sweet. She got dressed and walked downstairs, and when she came down she frowned. It was quiet, too quiet, and she wondered where Rose was. She heard some moving in the kitchen and she sighed as she made her way over there, wondering what Jason was doing. When she came in the kitchen she saw the light was soft and the table was nicely dressed, and she widened her eyes as she looked at him.

''Hey, I thought you'd never wake up again,'' he said as he turned around, ''but then again, you could never go without food that long,'' he joked, and she smiled at him.

''What's all this?'' she asked, and he looked around and shrugged.

''I was thinking – when you went to bed this afternoon I realized it's been a long time since we last had the night to ourselves. Rose is with my mother and I thought you'd like a nice, romantic dinner with me,'' he told her, and she smiled again.

''Thank you, Jason, I think I needed this,'' she said looking up at him, ''like you needed this,'' she added, and he nodded. He walked over to her and hugged her as tightly as he could, and then kissed her head.

''Come on, let's sit down and eat,'' he said, and she nodded. She couldn't believe he went through all this trouble just for her, and when she sat down she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

''I love you Jason,'' she whispered, and he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, and she responded by grabbing the back of his head.

''I love you too,'' he said after he broke the kiss, and he went to get dinner. Both were thinking they were lucky, and they both were. They had Rose and a little baby on the way, and they had each other, after everything that happened.


End file.
